


Der Spieler und die Junxx

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal gehört es eben zum Job eines Fußballers, sich auch um die Fans zu kümmern. Grade um die Anhänger, die immer hinter einem stehen, die Mannschaft auf Auswärtsfahrten begleiten und auch in schwierigen Momenten da sind. Für Chris heißt es deshalb, einen Abend bei den Bayer04-Junxx zu verbringen. Und dieser Abend hat für ihn ganz ungeahnte Folgen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bei den Junxx

Christoph zog sich um. Eben noch Training, jetzt gleich ein Treffen mit einem Fanclub. Nein, nicht irgendein Fanclub - es mussten die Bayer04-Junxx sein. Ausgerechnet! Ausgerechnet er musste zu dem schwulen Fanclub fahren. 

"Na Schnuffi, hast du dich auch schön schick gemacht?" fragte Julian hinter ihm grinsend und Chris hörte, wie die noch anwesenden Spieler in der Kabine lachten. 

"Ich will ja nichts von denen da", murmelte Chris ziemlich defensiv. Es passte nicht zu ihm, aber bei diesem Thema fiel es ihm schwer auf Scherze einzugehen. 

"Lass dich von Julian nicht ärgern", sagte Lars. "Du machst das schon. Die Leute sind total nett." 

"Du warst letztes Jahr da, oder?" 

Lars nickte. "Zusammen mit Simon. Ich wär ja auch wieder mit dabei, aber ich hab noch nen anderen Termin." 

Chris nickte. Deswegen musste er ja auch alleine da hin. Andererseits war das vielleicht gar nicht schlecht - wenn er sich da komisch verhielt, konnte er zumindest darauf hoffen, dass die Jungs die Klappe hielten. 

Lars schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Grüß Ben mal von mir, ja?" 

"Ben?", fragte Chris nach. 

"Einer vom Fanclub", erzählte Lars. "Wir zocken manchmal online gegeneinander." 

"Okay... okay, ich grüß ihn." Chris war das noch nicht passiert, dass er sich mit einem Fan irgendwie enger angefreundet hatte - oder auch nur nach einem Treffen noch Kontakt zu einem Fan hatte. 

"Super", sagte Lars grinsend. "Ich muss dann. Bis morgen früh Jungs!" 

Warum grinste Lars jetzt so? Chris schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, er sollte nicht so nervös sein. War er doch sonst auch nicht vor solchen Abenden. 

Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und schnappte sich dann seine Tasche. 

"Bis morgen", grüßte er die letzten Mitspieler, die noch da waren, und verschwand aus der Kabine. 

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen gab er noch schnell ein paar Autogramme, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. 

Die Jungs hatten ihm die Adresse über die Geschäftsstelle zukommen lassen, und Chris gab sie erst einmal ins Navi ein. Es stellte sich als ein nettes Restaurant heraus, in dessen Hinterzimmer vierzehn junge Männer saßen und bei Bier und Cola diskutierten. 

Chris holte noch einmal tief Luft. Einfach wie immer benehmen, rief er sich gedanklich zur Ordnung. Du trinkst ein Bier, beantwortest ein paar Fragen, machst ein paar Selfies und dann kannst du hier wieder verschwinden. 

Mit diesem Entschluss betrat er den Raum, wo er gleich mit fröhlichem Applaus begrüßt wurde. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit Dreitagebart stand gleich auf und führte ihn zu dem freien Platz neben sich. 

"Echt schön, dass du hier bist", sagte der Dunkelhaarige, als Chris platz genommen hatte. 

Chris grinste - und hoffte, dass es nicht zu gezwungen aussah. "Scheint doch nett zu sein bei euch." Und so normal. Das einzige Indiz, dass er bei dem schwulen Fanclub war, stand in Form einer kleinen Regenbogenfahne auf dem Tisch, die Jungs wirkten alle recht normal. 

"Ja, wir sind eigentlich ganz harmlos", lachte der junge Mann mit den rötlichen Haaren, der auf seiner anderen Seite saß. 

"Bis auf Timo, aber das merkst du schon", meinte ein Blonder gegenüber und deutete auf einen weiteren, der mit seinem roten Lockenwuschelkopf wirklich auffällig aussah - und bei dem Kommentar fröhlich lachte. 

Chris musste grinsen und entspannte sich etwas. 

Die Stimmung war einfach gut, locker und gelöst, irgendwie musste man sich hier wohlfühlen. 

"Also bringen wir doch mal die Formalitäten hinter uns", meinte der Dunkelhaarige. "Wer Timo ist, weißt du ja jetzt schon. Der andere Rotschopf ist Justus", sagte er und stellte dann auch die restlichen Jungs mit Namen vor. 

Er selbst war Ben, also wohl der, mit dem Lars online zockte. "Und ich bin Chris" grinste er selbst, als er an der Reihe war. 

Ben lachte. "Magst du was trinken?" 

"Gern. Apfelschorle?" 

"Da kommt der brave Sportler durch", lachte Timo und prostete Chris mit seinem Bier zu. 

Chris erwiderte das Lachen, "Man gewöhnt sich dran." 

"Einmal Schorle für dich", sagte Ben und stellte ein Glas vor ihm ab. 

"Danke", nickte Chris und hob das Glas, um den anderen zuzuprosten. 

"So mein Lieber, wir sind alle schrecklich neugierig auf dich", sagte Ben. "Nen echten Weltmeister hier sitzen zu haben, das ist... schon extrem cool." 

"Dann fangt mal an zu fragen - ich kann euch doch nicht dumm sterben lassen!" 

Sofort prasselten bestimmt ein Dutzend Fragen auf ihn ein. 

"Hey", ging er irgendwann dazwischen, "Ich hab nur zwei Ohren!" 

Ben grinste. "Ich hätte dich warnen sollen. Einmal losgelassen, ist die Horde kaum zu bändigen." 

"Kannst du sie stoppen? Oder wenigstens... filtern?" 

"Jungs!" rief Ben. "Einer nach dem anderen, sondern muss ich Chris bitten, dass er uns was vorsingt." 

"Oh Gott", kamen gleich die entsetzten Ausrufe, dazu Gelächter. Timo mit den roten Locken fügte noch hinzu, "Bloß das nicht!" - und schon waren die Jungs ruhig 

Ben sah Chris mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an. "Deine Darbietung im Film hat einen... bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen." 

"Es war spät... ich war heiser... und ja, es war gruselig", gab Chris zu und lachte dabei. 

"Aber lustig", meinte Timo. "Neben dem Müller im Dirndl mein Highlight in dem Film." 

"Thomas im Dirndl war aber auch echt der Hammer", lachte Chris. "Und dann auch noch in Pink - ich weiß noch immer nicht, wo sie das Ding herhatten!" 

"Wie ist der denn so privat?" fragte Justus. "Ich mein manchmal kommt der ja ganz lustig rüber, aber manchmal..." 

"Manchmal?", fragte Chris interessiert nach. 

"Justus ist kein Freund von den Burschen aus dem Süden", sagte Timo. 

"Thomas ist ein witziger Kerl", erklärte Chris. "Manchmal ist sein Humor etwas merkwürdig, aber das ist schon okay." 

„Und die anderen so? Im Film hat es so gewirkt, als habt ihr euch total gut verstanden." 

"Haben wir auch. Klar, es gab schon so Grüppchen. Ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass Mats und Benni gut befreundet sind, und Kevin und Poldi sind fast unzertrennlich, aber auch mit denen kann man toll Zeit verbringen." 

Nach und nach stellten die Jungs ihre Fragen, die Chris so gut es ging beantwortete. Es war zwar in einer Weise eine typische Fragerunde, aber irgendwie ging es lockerer zu als sonst. 

Lars hatte völlig recht gehabt, die Jungs waren wirklich sehr nett. 

Irgendwann sah Chris zufällig auf Bens Armbanduhr. Es war schon halb elf. 

"So spät schon?" fragte er erstaunt. 

Ben drehte den Arm und blickte auf die Uhr, dann sah er Chris an. "Spät?" 

"Für mich schon. Hab morgen früh ja wieder Training." 

"Ich weiß schon, warum ich kein Fußballer geworden bin", lachte Justus, "ich bin schon froh, dass ich morgen ausschlafen kann." 

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. 

"Kommt ihr Sonntag ins Stadion?", fragte Chris sie. 

"Aber klar! Wir sind bei jedem Heimspiel dabei." 

"Dann seht ihr spätestens dann, warum ich morgens früh aufstehen mag", grinste Chris in die Runde. 

"Na dann", lachte Ben. "Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du mal wieder vorbei kommst." 

"Gerne. Und dann bring ich Lars mit - von dem soll ich dich übrigens grüßen." 

Ben grinste. "Der schuldet mir noch eine Runde Bier." 

"Gleich ne ganze Runde? Wofür das?" 

"Das war sein Einsatz. Ich schlag dich auf jeden Fall, hat er gesagt", erzählte Ben. "Tja... der gute ist untergegangen. Ich glaube der Endstand war irgendwas mit 15:1 - den Ehrentreffer hatte ich ihm geschenkt." 

Chris lachte. "Ja, Lars ist nicht unbedingt der Beste, aber er hat immer viel Spaß dabei." 

"Das ist die Hauptsache. Grüß ihn mal schön zurück." 

"Mach ich", versprach Chris. Er hatte schon nebenbei auf alle möglichen Dinge seinen Namen gekritzelt, und ein paar Fotos waren auch geschossen worden, jetzt stellten sie sich noch für das abschließende Gruppenbild auf - dann brachte Ben ihn raus. 

"Nochmal danke, dass du dir so viel Zeit genommen hast. Grade wo du dich am Anfang ja doch etwas... unwohl gefühlt hast", sagte Ben, als sie an Chris Wagen standen. 

Chris schluckte, es war ihm unangenehm, dass Ben es bemerkt hatte. "Ich... ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel?" 

"Überhaupt nicht. Das geht den meisten so. Die meisten legen aber ihre Scheu schnell ab, wenn sie merken, dass wir ganz normal sind. Oder... gut, wir sind alle normal, bis auf Timo", grinste Ben. "Aber Spaß beiseite, wir sind Fans wie alle anderen auch und wir können meistens ganz gut einschätzen, wie weit wir bei wem gehen können und wer welchen Spaß mitmacht." 

"Och, Timo ist doch auch normal... je nachdem, wie man normal definiert", lachte Chris. "Es ist schon etwas komisch, wenn man so zu einer Gruppe Schwule kommt, aber du hast recht, ihr seid eine tolle Truppe, und es macht Spaß mit euch." 

Ben lächelte leicht. "Weißt du worüber die meisten erstaunt sind?" 

"Hm? Worüber?" 

"Das wir eigentlich wie jede andere Gruppe sind. Hättest du nicht gewusst, dass wir eine Gruppe schwuler Jungs sind, hättest du es nie bemerkt, oder?" 

"Nein... doch, zumindest dass ihr anders seid. Irgendwie... enger zusammen. Ihr kennt euch besser als die meisten in den anderen Fanclubs, die ich so erlebt habe. Seid irgendwie befreundet." 

Ben nickte. "Das stimmt, wir haben einen engen Kontakt zu einander. Auch wenn es um Sachen abseits vom Fußball geht." 

"Und das ist bei den anderen Fanclubs meistens anders. Das ist irgendwie... oberflächiger." 

"Klar, da kommen viele Leute zusammen, die nur den Fußball gemeinsam haben. Das ist bei uns schon anders." 

Chris lächelte leicht. Er hatte sich den Abend über einfach wohl gefühlt mit den Jungs - viel wohler als er gedacht hatte. Viel wohler als er sollte. 

Auch Ben lächelte, dann zog er eine kleine Karte aus seiner Jeanstasche. "Hier, da ist meine Nummer und Mailadresse drauf. Wenn du Lust hast, dann melde dich einfach mal." 

Chris zögerte, dann nahm er die Karte einfach aus Höflichkeit an. Melden würde er sich nicht, das wäre einfach viel zu gefährlich. 

"Du musst nicht", sagte Ben, als er das Zögern sah. "Aber wenn, dann hast du jetzt meine Daten." 

"Okay, danke", versuchte Chris zu lächeln. 

"Dann komm gut nach Hause Chris", verabschiedete sich Ben. 

"Und euch wünsch ich noch viel Spaß heute Abend." 

Ben lachte. "Werden wir haben." 

Chris lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen. 

Als er einstieg riskierte er noch einen Blick in Bens Richtung. 

Der war schon ein paar Schritt zurück zu der Kneipe gegangen, drehte sich aber in genau diesem Moment ebenfalls noch einmal um und winkte ihm zu. 

Chris erwiderte das Winken und stieg dann ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und holte dann tief Luft. 

Der Abend war unerwartet schön gewesen - und jetzt hatte er wohl eine ganze Weile daran zu knabbern. Die Jungs waren einfach zu nett und normal gewesen... 

"Natürlich waren sie normal", brummte er und startete den Motor. "Waren ja keinen kleinen grünen Männchen..." 

Nur fiel es ihm so noch schwerer sich von den Jungs zu distanzieren. 

Aber das musste er, alles andere wäre wirklich viel zu gefährlich. In Gladbach war es einmal so unglaublich knapp gewesen, das wollte er so nie wieder erleben. 

Jetzt musste er sich erstmal auf die Straße konzentrieren, auf die Fahrt nach Hause, da fiel es ihm recht einfach nicht mehr an die Bayer 04 Junxx zu denken. 

Bens Karte wanderte erstmal ins Handschuhfach. Da war sie aus den Augen und er würde sich nicht ganz so schuldig fühlen, als wenn er sie gleich weg schmeißen würde. 

Irgendwann würde das unweigerlich ihr Ziel sein, aber jetzt noch nicht, das wäre irgendwie gemein Ben gegenüber.   
Ben hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben und wäre das alles nicht so schrecklich kompliziert, dann hätte er bestimmt auch Kontakt mit ihm gehalten. So wie Lars das ja offenbar tat. 

Aber bei Lars war das was anderes - der konnte einfach ein Kumpel sein, und keiner würde da auf dumme - und richtige - Gedanken kommen. 

"Oh man Chris, du machst dir dein Leben schon schwer", murmelte er, als er einen Parkplatz vor dem Haus fand, in dem sich seine Wohnung befand. 

Er griff nach seinem Portemonnaie, das neben ihm auf dem Sitz gelegen hatte, und stieg aus. Den Abend sollte er schleunigst vergessen. 

Morgen früh würde er vermutlich noch kurz mit Lars darüber reden müssen, aber danach musste er kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren. 

Den Abend und Ben würde er einfach vergessen.


	2. Simpsons

Chris hatte es gut geschafft, das Treffen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, als er am nächsten Morgen in die Kabine kam.

Er war recht früh dran und konnte sich Zeit lassen - und das tat er auch. Als Lars in die Kabine gehetzt kam, band er sich schon die Schuhe zu.

"Morgen", sagte Lars und setzte sich neben ihn. "Na wie war der Abend?"

"Nett", antwortete Chris spontan, dann rang er sich zu einer längeren Antwort durch. "Die Jungs sind echt okay. Und du schuldest Ben noch eine Runde Bier."

"Klar, das hat er nicht vergessen", grinste Lars.

"Das muss ein Desaster gewesen sein", lachte Chris.

"Ja, der Kerl ist echt gut."

"Und du bist nicht so die Koryphäe."

Lars lachte. "Nein. Aber du müsstest mal gegen Ben spielen. Da hätte er mal nen würdigen Gegner."

Chris nickte unbestimmt. Er wollte nicht, er wollte keinen Kontakt zu diesem Ben. 

"Ich kann dir ja mal Bens Nummer geben", meinte Lars.

Chris zögerte. "Die hat er mir schon gestern gegeben."

"Na dann muss der Abend echt gut gewesen sein", meinte Lars. "Ben gibt nicht jedem seine Nummer."

Chris sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Nicht?"

"Nein. Simon hat seine Nummer auch, aber die anderen nicht."

"Hm, okay...", machte Chris unbestimmt. "Und wonach wählt er aus?" Ob sie ihm optisch gefallen? Immerhin waren Lars, er und Simon alle blond. 

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nach Sympathie vermute ich mal."

Chris schaffte es nicht ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. "Ist ja auch ganz sympathisch", kommentierte er dann.

"Ist er. Und total normal."

Das machte es ja gerade so schwierig, fand Chris. "Ja, ist er. Aber die anderen auch. Die meisten jedenfalls."

"Weißt du das Timo und Justus ein Paar sind?" fragte Lars.

"Echt? Das hätt ich nicht gedacht." Timo mit seinen roten Wuschellocken war ihm besonders deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben, Justus war viel normaler, irgendwie. "Immerhin haben sie die Haarfarbe gemeinsam."

Lars grinste. "Ja, stimmt. So und ich glaub langsam zieh ich mich auch mal um. War auch nur neugierig, wie es dir gefallen hat."

"War echt nett - wie du gesagt hattest", nickte Chris und sah ihm beim Fertigmachen zu.

Dabei dachte er immer noch darüber nach, warum Ben ihm wohl seine Karte gegeben hatte. Er war ihm sympathisch...?  
Sie hatten doch nur wenig miteinander gesprochen. Chris hatte Fragen beantwortet, mehr nicht.

Am Ende, als Ben ihn rausgebracht hatte, da hatten sie noch ein paar Worte gewechselt, aber auch nicht viele.

Warum also die Nummer?

"Kommst du?", unterbrach Lars seine Gedanken und deutete auf die Tür der Kabine. Ihre Mitspieler waren schon unterwegs zum Training, sie sollten sich beeilen.

Chris nickte und verbannte den Gedanken an Ben wieder aus seinem Kopf.

Er folgte den anderen auf den Platz und trainierte konzentriert. Er wollte schließlich mit den Jungs zusammen etwas erreichen.  
Außerdem standen die nächsten Länderspiele an und auch dafür musste er fit sein.

Er war froh, dass er Ben und den gesamten gestrigen Abend beim Training verdrängen konnte.

*** 

Auch während der nächsten beiden Tage dachte er nicht an die Jungs oder Ben. Der Hotelabend und das Spiel - hart umkämpft aber zum Glück mal wieder ein Sieg - sorgten dafür. Und an seinem zumindest halbfreien Tag nach der Regeneration, war eh nichts anderes angesagt als faul rumliegen und den Kopf ja nicht anstrengen. 

Der Fernseher lief - und er hatte keine Ahnung, was gesendet wurde. Immer wieder nickte er ein, so wie immer nach einem Spieltag. Am nächsten Tag wurde er jedoch wieder an Ben erinnert, als er eine kleine Wasserflasche aus dem Handschuhfach holen wollte - und auf einmal Bens Karte in den Fingern hatte. 

"Was machst du denn noch hier?" murmelte er und drehte die Karte hin und her. Sie war weiß und schlicht gehalten. Nur Bens Name, seine Handynummer und Mailadresse. Und ein kleines im Cartoonstyle gezeichnetes Männchen in der linken Ecke. Ob Ben das selbst gezeichnet hatte? 

Er traute es ihm zu - dabei wusste er doch gar nichts von Ben. Und sollte auch nichts von ihm wissen wollen! 

Kopfschüttelnd schob er die Karte in seine Jeanstasche. Nachher würde er sie in einen Papierkorb werfen, dann würde ihm sowas auch nicht mehr passieren. 

Dann konnte er endlich das Wasser trinken, schließlich hatte er dafür überhaupt das Handschuhfach geöffnet. 

Dann drehte er das Radio voll auf und fuhr die restliche Strecke in die Kölner Innenstadt. Er war mit Lars und Bernd zum Essen verabredet und wollte vorher noch in das neue Sportgeschäft, von dem Julian so geschwärmt hatte. 

Der Laden war wirklich neu, es hingen noch die Eröffnungsplakate herum. Glücklicherweise fand Chris schnell einen Parkplatz und konnte dann eintreten. 

Wirklich viel los war nicht, aber das lag vermutlich auch an der Uhrzeit. Es war schließlich erst Mittag und... "Chris?" 

Überrascht sah Chris sich um. "Ben." 

Ben trat lächelnd näher. "Was machst du denn hier?" 

"Du arbeitest hier?", fragte Chris nach, ohne auf Bens Frage einzugehen. 

Ben nickte und deutete zwinkernd auf das dunkelblaue Shirt mit dem Logo des Ladens. "Ertappt." 

Blöde Frage, befand Chris. Er begann nervös an seinem Shirtsaum zu knibbeln. 

"Das Spiel am Sonntag war gut", sagte Ben. 

"Ähm - ja", nickte Chris etwas dämlich. "Hat auch Spaß gemacht. Also auch für uns." 

Ben lächelte erneut und ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er Chris Nervosität bemerkte. 

"Ähm... Julian meinte, hier könnte man gut rumgucken und so?", fragte er um einem weiteren Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

"Wenn man auf Sportartikel und Turnschuhe steht, bist du hier richtig", meinte Ben. 

"Ich bin Sportler, auf was soll ich sonst stehen?" 

"Gute Frage. Worauf steht Chris Kramer so ganz privat?" fragte Ben und Chris meinte ein gewisses... Funkeln in Bens Augen zu sehen. 

Chris schluckte leicht, wie konnte er auf diese Frage antworten? 

"So schlimm?" fragte Ben. 

Schnell schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Bis auf Hamburger und Döner gibt’s da nichts Verwerfliches." 

Ben lachte. "Mit Döner kannst du mich jagen. Aber so ein schöner, frischer Hamburger... wie gut, dass ich gleich Pause hab." 

"Ein Vorteil, wenn man kein Sportler ist..." 

"Ich arbeite in einem Laden für Sportler, das ist fast genauso schlimm", meinte Ben. "Also... ich glaub ich hab was, was dir gefallen dürfte. Komm mal mit." 

Chris nickte und folgte Ben durch den Laden. 

Vor dem Schuhregal mit den Sneakern blieb er stehen. "Du hast am Freitagabend alte Chucks getragen", sagte Ben und öffnete eine versteckte Klappe unter dem Regal. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass da die Sohlen schon ziemlich abgelaufen sind." 

Chris sah ihn kurz an dann nickte er wortlos. 

"Ha hier sind sie", sagte Ben und zog einen Karton hervor. "Das ist ne Sonderedition und ich glaub ich hab mal gelesen, dass du Simpsons-Fan bist." 

Chris sah zu, wie Ben den Karton öffnete - und grinste breit. Dunkle Chucks, auf denen Bart aufgedruckt war, der seine übliche Strafarbeit an die Tafel schrieb. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man lesen, "I will not waste chalk." 

"Da hab ich offenbar ins Schwarze getroffen", meinte Ben. 

Chris nickte leicht. "Die sind klasse!" 

"Sind sie. Probier sie ruhig mal an." 

Schnell zog Chris seine alten Chucks aus und die neuen über. "Perfekt", grinste er. "Die muss ich haben!" 

"Ja sie stehen dir gut. Als hätten sie nur auf dich gewartet." 

"Haben sie", grinste Chris. 

"Dann gehören sie dir." 

"Versteckt ihr die Schätze immer so gut?" 

"Die sind offiziell noch nicht im Verkauf, deshalb schlummern die Schätzchen noch unten in den Schränken." 

"Und ich krieg sie jetzt schon?" 

Ben nickte. 

"Großartig", strahlte Chris ihn an. 

Ben lächelte. "Ich mach dir gern ne Freude." 

'Warum?', schoss es Chris durch den Kopf, aber das würde er nicht hinterfragen. Er sollte sowieso langsam machen, dass er hier wegkam. Bens Nähe war viel zu angenehm um gut für ihn zu sein und wenn der Kerl ihn weiter so anlächelte... 

"Dann... wieviel kriegst du für die Schuhe?", fragte er schnell. 

"Nichts", sagte Ben und hob eine Hand, als Chris protestieren wollte. "Wie gesagt, die sind noch nicht im Verkauf. Außerdem kannst du einfach allen erzählen, woher du diese coolen Schuhe hast, damit alle herkommen und auch welche wollen. Nennen wir es eine... Investition zu Marketingzwecken." 

Mit großen Augen sah Chris ihn an. "Das kannst du doch nicht einfach machen! Ich mein - dafür kriegst du doch Ärger, oder? Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger kriegst!" 

Ben grinste. "Krieg ich nicht. Ich bin der Filialleiter, also müsste ich mit mir selbst schimpfen und das würde ich ziemlich schwachsinnig finden." 

"Oh", machte Chris, das hatte er nicht gedacht. "Das... dann... dann danke ich dir. Und werds auf jeden Fall weitererzählen." 

Ehe Ben noch etwas sagen konnte, kam eine junge Frau zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. "Sorry", sagte er zu Chris. "Muss ans Telefon." 

"Ich... ich... danke." 

"Kein Problem. Wie gesagt, sie haben nur auf die gewartet. Die armen Schuhe hätten sich von der nächsten Brücke gestürzt, wenn du sie nicht mitnehmen würdest." 

Unwillkürlich lachte Chris. "Dann... werde ich sie in Ehre halten." 

"Wenn du das nächste Mal hier in der Gegend bist, können wir ja vielleicht mal nen Kaffee trinken", schlug Ben vor. 

"Ja...", nickte Chris, auch wenn er alles tun würde um das zu verhindern. 

"Also ich muss. Lass dir von Tina ne Tüte für deine alten Schuhe geben", sagte Ben und verschwand dann schnell nach hinten. 

Tina war offenbar die Frau, die Ben an das Telefon geholt hatte, denn sie bedeutete Chris ihr zu folgen und packte dann seine Schuhe ein. 

"Viel Spaß damit", sagte sie zu Chris. 

"Danke", lächelte Chris sie an, dann verließ er den Laden. 

Kurz blieb er stehen und holte tief Luft. Verdammt, der Kerl warf ihn ja wirklich komplett aus der Bahn. Und das nur mit nem Lächeln und diesem leicht heiseren Lachen... nicht gut, gar nicht gut. 

Und er war auch noch so dumm ihm direkt in die Arme zu laufen. Zu allem Überfluss stand er jetzt auch noch in Bens Schuld. 

Er hätte die Schuhe nicht annehmen dürfen. Das war saudumm gewesen. 

Andererseits - Ben schien ihn genau zu kennen, er hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. 

"Was tust du da?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass Bernd und Lars unbemerkt aufgetaucht waren. 

"Hi", krächzte Chris, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. 

"Wirst du krank?" fragte Lars. 

"Wie? Nein, ich glaub nicht. Ich hoffe nicht." 

"Boah Lars guck mal. Chris hat ja voll geile Schuhe an!" rief Bernd und ging tatsächlich in die Hocke. 

Chris grinste. "Die sind noch gar nicht rausgekommen. Sonderedition. Gibt’s dann... ähm... bald da drüben im Sportladen." 

"Da arbeitet Ben, oder?" fragte Lars nachdenklich. "Ich meine er hatte da irgendwas erzählt..." 

"Ja, genau. Von ihm hab ich die Schuhe." Scheiße, das hätt er nicht erzählen dürfen - jetzt würde Lars sich sicher irgendeinen Unsinn zusammenreimen. 

"Wer ist Ben und was muss ich tun, um auch sowas zu kriegen?" fragte Bernd, der immer noch fasziniert die Schuhe betrachtete. 

Lars grinste. "Ben ist bei einem Fanclub ziemlich engagiert. Ab und zu zock ich mit ihm, online." 

"Ok, aber dann hättest du die Schuhe bekommen und nicht Chris." 

"Chris hat ihn neulich auch kennengelernt - und war offenbar zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort." 

Bernd seufzte und stand wieder auf. "Du Glückspilz." 

"Sie sind total geil", strahlte Chris ihn an. 

Lars grinste. "Wollen wir uns vielleicht beim Essen weiter unterhalten? Ich sterbe langsam vor Hunger." 

"Klingt nach einem guten Plan. Lasst mich nur schnell die alten Schuhe ins Auto bringen, ja?" 

"Kommst du dann gleich zum Restaurant?" 

"Ja, ich komm nach", versprach Chris. 

Lars und Bernd gingen schon vor, während Chris schnell zu seinem Wagen ging und die Tüte auf den Rücksitz warf. 

Er folgte ihnen dann zum Restaurant und hatte sie eingeholt, als sie gerade die Eingangstür öffneten. 

Innen wurden sie zu einem Tisch gebracht und ein Kellner reichte ihnen die Speisekarten und nahm ihre Getränkebestellung auf. 

"So, und woher kennt ihr diesen Fanclubmenschen?", wollte Bernd gleich wissen. 

"Von nem Fanclubtreffen", lachte Lars. 

"Ach nee", schnaubte Bernd. "Und freundet ihr euch da immer mit den Leuten an?" 

"Wenn sie nett sind", meinte Lars schulterzuckend. 

"Dieser Typ scheint echt nett zu sein, wenn er dir, Chris, die geilsten Schuhe des Planeten überlässt." 

"Ja er ist nett", murmelte Chris und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken. 

Er fühlte Lars' Blick förmlich auf sich. 

"Aber Ben meinte, der Laden hätte auch was davon", fuhr Chris schnell fort. "Werbung und so..." 

"Ja, klar", nickte Bernd. "Hast ja schon damit angefangen. Wann, sagtest du, kommen die offiziell raus?" 

"Ich... glaube Ben hat was von Ende der Woche gesagt." 

"Dann muss ich unbedingt hin", beschloss Bernd. 

Lars grinste. "Pass auf, bald läuft die ganze Mannschaft mit den Dingern rum." 

"Das würde Ben nur recht sein", nickte Chris. Und er wünschte es Ben, so einen Laden aufzumachen war schon ein gewisses Wagnis, und Ben war nicht viel älter als er selbst, schätzte er. 

In diesem Moment kam der Kellner um ihre Essensbestellung aufzunehmen und die Getränke zu bringen.


	3. Missglückter Jeanskauf

Zwei Tage später fuhr Chris wieder in die Stadt, er wollte nach einer neuen Jeans gucken. 

Warum er dafür nach Köln fuhr, konnte er selbst nicht so genau sagen, aber schließlich landete er vor Bens Laden. 

Natürlich trug er die geilen Simpsons-Chucks, die er jetzt schon heiß und innig liebte. 

Allerdings half das nicht unbedingt, Ben aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Und das er jetzt hier vor dem Laden stand, war auch nicht wirklich gut. 

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war - in Bens Laden gab es keine Jeans! 

Er sollte gehen. Und zwar schnell, ehe es noch auffällig wurde, wie er hier vor dem Laden rumstand und Löcher ins Schaufenster starrte. 

Er holte tief Luft um sich umzudrehen - da sah er Ben durch den Laden gehen. 

Chris seufzte lautlos. Ben sah nicht im klassischen Sinn gut aus, sondern war auf eine faszinierende Art und Weise attraktiv. Nicht der Typ Mann, der ihn normalerweise ansprach. 

Aber Ben hatte neben seiner Attraktivität eben auch seine Art, humorvoll und intelligent... und diese Augen, dieser Blick, den er Chris immer wieder zugeworfen hatte. 

In diesem Moment entdeckte Ben ihn und hob eine Hand um ihm zuzuwinken. 

Verdammt, er hatte Chris wirklich entdeckt. Jetzt nicht reinzugehen wäre doch zu dämlich! 

Selbst schuld, dachte Chris und lächelte Ben an, als er den Laden betrat. 

"Hey", strahlte Ben ihn förmlich an. "Schön, dass du vorbeikommst." 

"Ich war zufällig in der Gegend", sagte Chris. "Aber ich will dich nicht stören." 

"Du störst mich nicht", widersprach Ben. 

"Aber du hast doch bestimmt viel zu tun. Als Filialleiter." 

Ben lächelte. "Als Filialleiter kann ich mir aber auch aussuchen, wann ich viel zu tun habe." 

"Praktisch", grinste Chris. 

"Also, was kann ich für dich tun?" 

"Du hattest was von Kaffee gesagt, als wir uns am Montag gesehen haben", sagte Chris und war selbst ein wenig überrascht davon. Lud er Ben hier grad wirklich auf nen Kaffee ein? 

Offenbar war es so, denn Ben nickte sofort. "Gerne. Ich sag nur kurz Tina bescheid, dann komm ich mit." 

"Ich warte hier", sagte Chris. 

"Nicht abhauen", grinste Ben ihn an, dann verschwand er in der zweiten Etage seines Ladens. 

"Du Idiot", murmelte Chris zu sich selbst. Das war ja wohl das dümmste, was er hatte tun können! Ben zum Kaffee einzuladen, wie dämlich! 

Der machte sich nachher wirklich noch Hoffnungen! Und er selbst machte sich das Leben auch grade wieder richtig kompliziert. Er hatte doch die Finger von Männern lassen wollen. 

Und jetzt ging er gleich mit einem aus! 

Einem Mann, der ihm gefiel und der offenbar auch noch sehr nett war. 

Und der wohl auch Interesse an ihm hätte - zumindest fand Ben ihn ja offenbar sympathisch. 

"So, da bin ich wieder", sagte Ben und riss Chris aus seinen Gedanken. "Hier um die Ecke ist ein sehr nettes kleines Café." 

"Dann zeig mir mal, wo das ist", forderte Chris ihn auf. 

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Laden und Ben führte Chris in eine Seitenstraße. Ein bisschen versteckt lag dort ein kleines Café das mit selbstgebackenem Kuchen und Kaffee- und Teespezialitäten warb. 

Ben führte ihn gleich an einen Tisch im hinteren Bereich, der besonders gemütlich wirkte. "Der Schokokuchen hier ist großartig. Ich verrate es auch deinem Trainer nicht!" 

Chis lachte. "Das ist nett von dir." 

"Also, dann kann ich für dich mitbestellen? Und was magst du trinken?" 

"Einen einfachen Kaffee. Mit Milch, aber ohne Zucker." 

Ben winkte der Kellnerin und gab die Bestellung auf. "Zwei Schokokuchen und zwei Kaffee." 

"Kommt sofort", nickte die Kellnerin und verschwand hinter dem Tresen. 

"Ich freu mich echt, dass du vorbeigekommen bist", strahlte Ben ihn an. 

"War nicht geplant", sagte Chris. "Aber... als ich dann vor dem Laden stand..." 

Bens Strahlen wurde noch intensiver. "Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, dass du da bist." 

Erneut musste Chris schlucken. Dieses Lächeln warf ihn wirklich aus der Bahn. Er schaffte es ja kaum, einen intelligenten Satz von sich zu geben, wenn Ben in seiner Nähe war und ihn so anlächelte. 

"Ich hab gelesen, dass du wieder bei der Nationalmannschaft dabei bist", begann Ben das Gespräch. 

"Ja", sagte Chris. "Ich freu mich auch schon total drauf." 

"Muss toll sein. Allein schon dabei zu sein." 

"Ist es, auch wenn ich natürlich schon gern spielen würde." 

"Ich drück dir die Daumen. Dass du spielen kannst - und natürlich, dass ihr gewinnt." 

"Sollte machbar sein, obwohl wir in dieser Quali ja schon einige... Schwierigkeiten hatten." 

"Ihr ward zu... siegessicher, glaub ich. Nach der WM, und gerade diesem unglaublichen Spiel gegen Brasilien.." 

"Ach ja", grinste Chris. "Brasilien... das war schon extrem geil." 

"Es war so unglaublich. Am Anfang war da gar kein großer Unterschied, und auf einmal schießt ihr die Tore, als wäre das nicht Brasilien, sondern ein Kreisligist." 

"Einmal Kuchen und Kaffee", unterbrach sie die Kellnerin in diesem Moment und stellte die Teller und Tassen auf den Tisch. 

"Danke", lächelte Ben ihn an und nickte Chris dann zu. "Lass es dir schmecken!" 

"Du dir auch", sagte Chris und probierte dann von dem Schokoladenkuchen. 

Er schmeckte einfach köstlich - er war jede Sünde wert. 

"Er schmeckt dir", stellte Ben fest, der ihn offenbar genau beobachtet hatte. 

"Oh ja", nickte Chris. "Er ist... wow!" 

"Treffende Beschreibung", lachte Ben und begann nun ebenfalls von dem Kuchen zu essen. 

Immer wieder schloss er genießerisch die Augen. 

Chris musste sich zwingen, Ben nicht ständig anzusehen. 

Man sah Ben genauso an, wie sehr er es genoss. Ob er bei anderen Dingen auch so genießerisch... halt, rief sich Chris zurecht, nicht darüber nachdenken! 

So langsam nahm das hier wirklich sehr ungesunde Auswüchse an. 

Er durfte das doch nicht! Er durfte Ben nicht anhimmeln, also durfte er ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen. 

"Alles ok Chris?" fragte Ben plötzlich. 

"Ähm - ja, klar." 

"Also manchmal werde ich echt nicht schlau aus dir." 

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern - das würde Ben ja auch nie müssen. 

"Hätte ich bei dir gar nicht erwartet. Das du so... geheimnisvoll bist", sagte Ben 

"Geheimnisvoll?" fragte Chris nach. Dabei sollte er ja auch das nicht sein! 

Ben nickte. "Du sendest total unterschiedliche Signale aus. Extrem verwirrend. Aber auch... spannend." 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sende gar keine... 'Signale' aus." 

"Wir senden alle ständig Signale aus", lachte Ben. 

"Ich nicht." 

Ben grinste. "Soso... das macht es ja noch viel spannender und mysteriöser." 

Chris sah Ben an. "Bitte hör auf damit, ja?" 

"Womit?" fragte Ben. 

"Mit dem... Flirten." 

"Warum? Allein das dir klar ist, was ich hier mache spricht schon für sich und außerdem... flirtest du auch mit mir", sagte Ben leise. 

Es kribbelte in Chris' Bauch, und gleichzeitig wurde ihm ein wenig schlecht. "Ich flirte nicht mit dir", brachte er heraus. 

Ben sah ihn einen Moment an. "Nein natürlich nicht. Du flirtest nicht mit mir und das hier auf meinem Teller ist kein Schokokuchen sondern ein Mettbrötchen." 

Scheiße, das... das lief hier alles schief! Warum war er bloß überhaupt hier her gefahren? Zu Bens Laden? Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen!   
Er hatte doch nur eine Jeans kaufen wollen. Das hätte er auch gut in Leverkusen gekonnt. Warum nur hatte er nach Köln fahren müssen? 

Und dann hatte er auch noch stundenlang vor Bens Laden rumgelungert! 

"Ok Chris", sagte Ben und lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch, damit er nicht so laut sprechen musste. "Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Am Montag, das war Zufall, aber heute nicht." 

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Chris ehrlich. "Ich weiß es echt nicht. Ich wollte shoppen - aber... nicht zu dir." 

"Aha... aber du bist da. Und du hast gefragt, ob wir einen Kaffee trinken wollen." 

"Ja... frag mich bitte nicht, warum." 

"Ich sag’s ja, völlig unklare Signale!" schnaubte Ben und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

Chris sah ihn auffordern an. "Was glaubst du denn?" 

"Ich glaube, dass du mich nett findest. Mehr als nett. Deshalb bist du hier und deshalb flirtest du auch mit mir." 

Chris zögerte. "Möglich. Aber du weißt auch, wer ich bin..." 

"Ein verwirrender, aber ziemlich attraktiver Mann." 

Chris schluckte, das hatte er nun wirklich nicht hören wollen. Und er wollte auch dieses verdammte Kribbeln im Bauch nicht. "Ich habe wohl den einzigen Job, bei dem das nicht geht. Naja, das, oder Präsident Russlands." 

"Das ist mal ein Vergleich", grinste Ben schief. 

"Ist doch wahr..." 

"Mhm", machte Ben. "Ein bisschen vielleicht. Außer, dass es schwule Fußballer sehr wohl gibt." 

"Nicht so laut", zischte Chris ihm sofort zu und sah sich kurz um. Das Café war gut gefüllt, aber nicht so, dass jemand hätte mithören können. 

"Mein Gott Chris, immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Ben. 

"Sorry. Aber... es weiß halt so gut wie niemand. Und dass du es weißt... ist schlimm genug." 

"Schlimm? Wieso ist das schlimm?" 

"Weil ich dich kaum kenne. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute, die ich nicht kenne, das wissen.“ 

"Dann solltest du aufhören mit fremden Männern zu flirten." 

Chris seufzte leise. "Weiß ich doch. Wäre gut, wenn ich mich auch dran halten würde..." 

"Ja, wär ne gute Idee... Und was machen wir jetzt?" 

"Den Kuchen aufessen und gehen?" 

"Den Kuchen müssen wir aufessen, das wäre sonst schon fast ein Kapitalverbrechen. Aber du weißt genau, was ich meinte." 

"Weiß ich das?" 

"Du bist doch nicht dumm Chris." 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich das weiß, weißt du es auch." 

"Du willst also ein Hasenfuß sein." 

"Ich will weiter Fußball spielen, ja." 

"Wer wollte dir das denn verbieten? Ich bestimmt nicht!" 

Chris schnaubte. "Wie viele aktive schwule Spieler kennst du denn?" 

"Immerhin einen", sagte Ben. 

"Und mehr wirst du auch nicht kennenlernen. Ich kenne schließlich auch nur einen einzigen." 

"Ja, weil keiner von euch den Mund aufmacht. Wie soll sich denn da jemals was ändern?" 

"Keiner weiß, was passiert. Und das Risiko will niemand eingehen. Ich auch nicht." 

"Und wie hast du dir dein Leben so vorgestellt? Fußballspielen und sonst nichts?" 

"So ungefähr." 

Ben sah ihn ein wenig fassungslos an. "Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst, oder?" 

"Ich habe mich irgendwann entschieden, und ich lebe damit ganz gut." 

"Ich... weiß echt nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll", meinte Ben kopfschüttelnd. 

"Warum? Was ist da so unverständlich? Ich mein - nicht jeder Schwule springt von einem Bett ins nächste." 

"Gott, ich red hier nicht nur über Sex. Du willst mich aber auch echt falsch verstehen, oder? Ich red von einer normalen Beziehung. Denn auch wenn du das offenbar nicht denkst, wir Schwule haben ganz normale Beziehungen." 

"Ich glaub, du willst mich nicht verstehen. Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen, Ben. Das weiß ich jetzt - das war ein Fehler. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Fußball spiele. Und so ganz gut leben kann." 

"Der Fußball ändert aber auch nichts daran, dass du auf Männer stehst Chris. Aber du hast vermutlich recht. Es war ein Fehler", sagte Ben kopfschüttelnd. "Dann... lass uns aufessen und dann gehen." 

"Es ist am besten so - tut mir leid", stimmt Chris der Entscheidung zu. 

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist ja nichts passiert, oder? Wir sind immerhin nur zwei flüchtig Bekannte, die sich auf einen Kaffee getroffen haben. Und vermutlich nie wieder miteinander sprechen werden." 

"Ja..." Im selben Moment, in dem Chris das gesagt hatte, tat es ihm schon wieder leid. Ben war ein lieber Kerl, es war schade, wenn er diese Bekanntschaft gleich wieder beendete. 

Ben lächelte nur leicht und begann dann seinen restlichen Kuchen zu essen. 

"Tut mir leid", wiederholte Chris, ehe er ebenfalls weiter aß. 

Schweigend leerten sie ihre Teller, dann gab Ben der Kellnerin ein Zeichen, das sie zahlen wollten. 

"Ich lad dich ein", holte Chris sein Portemonnaie raus. 

"Das musst du nicht", sagte Ben. 

"Doch, immerhin... hab ich dich wohl ziemlich enttäuscht." 

Ben schnaubte. "Du bist ein merkwürdiger Vogel Chris." 

Darauf reagierte Chris nicht, sondern zahlte bei der Kellnerin, die in diesem Moment an ihren Tisch getreten war. 

Schweigend verließen sie das Café und gingen das kurze Stück zu Bens Laden. "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück Chris", sagte Ben. "Bei den nächsten Spielen und mit... deiner Entscheidung." 

"Danke. Und dir... auch alles Gute. Mit dem Laden... und auch sonst." 

Ben nickte und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich aber anders und ging stattdessen in den Laden. 

Chris sah ihm nach, bis sich die Glasschiebetür hinter Ben schloss - dann ging er zu seinem Wagen.


	4. Rindviecher und Hasenfüße

Erst als er in seinem Wagen saß, stieß er einen deftigen Fluch aus und schlug mit der Hand aufs Lenkrad. 

Verdammte Scheiße, was war das gerade? Er hatte mit Ben geflirtet und ihn dann fallengelassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. 

"Du bist wirklich ein Rindvieh!" fluchte er. 

Das konnte er doch Ben nicht antun - und sich selbst auch nicht! 

Nein, er hätte erst gar keinen Kontakt mit Ben aufbauen sollen. Das war der Fehler gewesen. 

Er sah zu seinen Füßen. Irgendwie hatte er noch immer das Gefühl in Bens Schuld zu stehen. 

Chris seufzte. Was auch immer, er musste das mit Ben echt sein lassen. Ben lebte ein völlig anderes Leben als er selbst, das war schon eben im Café klar rausgekommen. 

Ben war rundum geoutet, während er es am liebsten ändern würde, schwul zu sein. Nicht, weil er damit nicht zurechtkommen würde, sondern weil er es einfach nicht leben konnte. 

Wenn Ben darüber nachdenken würde, dann würde er auch erkennen, dass es so besser war. Jetzt hatten sie nur ein bisschen geflirtet und sonst nichts. Da würde er schnell drüber wegkommen.   
Besser, als wenn sie es wirklich versucht und dann abgebrochen hätten. 

Und jetzt sollte er aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Er musste eh langsam zurück, sonst würde er zu seinem Pressetermin zu spät kommen.   
Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange in Köln aufgehalten! 

Er startete den Motor und flüchtete geradezu nach Leverkusen. 

 

Die nächsten Tage schaffte Chris es ganz gut sich abzulenken. Nur abends kehrten seine Gedanken immer mal wieder zu Ben zurück. Er trauerte der verlorenen Chance hinterher, auch wenn er weiterhin überzeugt war, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. 

Ben war halt ein toller Mann, sympathisch, witzig, es machte Spaß mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, ihn um sich zu haben - und er war interessiert an Chris! 

Aber der Fußball stand halt an erster Stelle, das war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, zu der jetzt auch stehen musste. 

Es tat ihm eben vor allem leid Ben so enttäuscht zu haben. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. 

Was auch an ihm nagte war die Tatsache, dass er mit niemandem reden konnte. Durch die vielen Wechsel in den letzten Jahren hatte er nie eine so tiefe Freundschaft zu irgendwem aufgebaut, dass er ihm sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Und so gab es einfach niemandem, mit dem er jetzt darüber reden konnte. 

Er musste es mit sich selbst ausmachen - alleine über die vertane Chance trauern. Oder eher um die Tatsache, dass er sie gar nicht erst hatte ergreifen können. 

Oder wollen, wie eine kleine gemeine Stimme ihm manchmal vorwarf. 

Ganz allmählich schaffte er es jedoch Ben aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, Training und vor allem die Vorfreude auf das Länderspiel nahmen ihn ganz ein. 

Am Montag, dem Tag an dem sich die Natio mittags in Frankfurt traf, erledigte Chris noch ein paar letzte Besorgungen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum ihm das jedes Mal wieder passierte, aber irgendwas fehlte ihm immer. Einige Sachen konnte er sich immer borgen - wie Zahnpasta oder sowas - aber diesmal war es sein Ladekabel, das spurlos verschwunden war und ohne das konnte er wirklich nicht fahren. 

Also packte er seine Sachen, dann fuhr er auf dem Weg nach Frankfurt noch in eines dieser großen Einkaufszentren an der Autobahn und suchte dort den Elektroladen. 

Zum Glück fand er in dem Laden schnell das gesuchte. Wo er schon mal da war, und noch etwas Zeit hatte, stöberte er noch ein wenig bei den Handys und Tablets. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er etwas Rotes aufblitzen und drehte sich unwillkürlich in die Richtung. 

Rote Haare in zweifacher Ausführung - kurz und ordentlich links, als riesige Wuschelmähne rechts. Justus und Timo. 

Na super, dachte Chris. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. 

Anders als bei dem Abend beim Fanclub sah man hier und heute mehr als deutlich, dass sie zusammen waren. Verliebt bis über beide Ohren sahen sie sich an - und sie hielten sich tatsächlich an den Händen! 

Chris schluckte leicht und konnte nicht anders, als ihnen neidisch hinterher zu sehen. Sowas war für ihn undenkbar. 

Für sie war es so natürlich, so normal ihre Liebe zu zeigen! Wie gern würde er auch... 

Als Justus sich lachend zur Seite drehte, trat Chris schnell einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass die beiden ihn sahen. Die beiden waren sehr nett gewesen bei dem Fantreffen, aber jetzt und hier wollte er lieber nicht mit ihnen reden. 

Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen! 

Also versteckte er sich weiter in dem Laden, bis die beiden Rotschöpfe außer Sicht waren und verließ dann so schnell es ging das Einkaufszentrum.   
Dass er dabei das Ladekabel vergessen hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, als er schon wieder auf der Autobahn war. 

Gut, vermutlich würde es in Frankfurt auch irgendwo Ladekabel geben. Vielleicht konnte er ja über das Hotel eins organisieren lassen. 

Jetzt sollte er sich besser auf die Fahrt konzentrieren und nicht mehr an Timo und Justus denken, sonst konnte er sich die Spiele wohl abschminken. 

Aber das Bild der beiden hatte sich irgendwie in sein Gehirn gebrannt und es viel ihm extrem schwer, nicht daran zu denken. 

Eher mit viel Glück als Fahrfähigkeiten kam er heile in Frankfurt an. 

Immerhin herrschte hier nun genug Trubel um ihn abzulenken, denn viele der Jungs hatte er einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Und grade die Jungs, die nicht in der Bundesliga spielten, hatten immer viel zu erzählen. 

Erst nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen und der üblichen anschließenden Besprechung, als er alleine auf seinem Zimmer saß, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Timo und Justus.

Sie hatten so glücklich ausgesehen. So verliebt. So... normal. Als wäre es gar nichts Besonderes, als schwules Paar so durch die Gegend zu laufen. Händchenhaltend und verliebt. 

Aber für sie war es das ja auch. Es war total normal, weil sie sich nicht verstecken mussten. Ihre Freunde wussten Bescheid, sie standen als Mitglied der Junxx ja sogar quasi in der Öffentlichkeit - mit ihrem Schwulsein. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann beneidete er die Beiden schon. Er beneidete sie sogar sehr. Die laufen durch den Mediamarkt und halten sich an den Händen - und er selbst traute es sich noch nicht einmal wirklich mit Ben in der Stadt unterwegs zu sein. 

Chris seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. Es brauchte nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Er sollte sich stattdessen lieber umziehen und schlafen legen. Vorher duschte er kalt, das war zwar unangenehm, aber es vertrieb unerwünschte Gedanken. 

Fertig umgezogen räumte er nur schnell seine Jacke vom Bett auf den Stuhl. Dabei flatterte ein Stück Papier aus der Tasche auf den Boden. Er bückte sich und stellte überrascht fest, dass es Bens Karte mit Handynummer und Mailadresse war. Die unscheinbare Karte mit der kleinen Zeichnung in der Ecke. 

Unwillkürlich lächelte er - es war ein netter Abend gewesen, nach dem er die Karte bekommen hatte. Und die beiden Treffen danach waren noch schöner gewesen. Gut, bis auf das Ende im Café. Aber sonst... Er hatte sich so wohl gefühlt mit Ben, alles hatte so einfach geschienen. 

Für Ben war es noch nicht einmal eine Überlegung wert gewesen, ob Chris schwul war - offenbar hatte er es gleich bemerkt. Auch wenn Chris keine Ahnung hatte, woher er das hatte wissen können. Offenbar hatte Ben so eine Ader dafür. Oder hatte er, Chris, sich irgendwie verraten? Durch die Tatsache, dass er in Bens Laden aufgetaucht war? 

Aber Lars war doch auch irgendwie mit Ben befreundet. Und der war nicht schwul - oder? 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er darauf eine Antwort wollte, dann würde er vermutlich fragen müssen. Im nächsten Moment hielt er sein Handy in der Hand. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er Bens Nummer eingab. 

Er sah ihn gleich vor sich, als es anfing zu tuten. Die dunklen Haare, das markante Gesicht, die warmen Augen. Das Grinsen. 

"Hallo?" meldete sich Ben nach dem dritten Tuten. 

"Ben? Hier... hier ist Chris", krächzte er seinen Namen. 

Einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Leitung. "Mit dir hätte ich nun echt nicht gerechnet", sagte Ben nach einem Moment. 

"Ich auch nicht", gab Chris zu. "Also dass ich dich einfach so anrufe." 

"Ich bin noch viel mehr darüber überrascht, dass du meine Nummer noch hast. Ich hätte gedacht, du hättest die Karte so schnell es ging vernichtet." 

"Hatte ich auch vor", gab Chris zu. "Aber... ich hab’s noch nicht gemacht." 

"Hm... und was heißt das?"

Chris zögerte. "Ich... Ich hab nicht großartig nachgedacht, als ich dich eben angerufen habe. Das da neulich... das ist ziemlich blöd gelaufen, oder?"

"Du meinst deine charmante Abfuhr mit der dämlichsten Ausrede, die ich je gehört hab?" fragte Ben ironisch. 

"Dämliche Ausrede?", fragte Chris nach.

"Dass du Fußballer bist."

Chris seufzte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Ben ihn nicht verstand. "Es ist keine Ausrede, Ben", murmelte Chris. "Es ist nur - ich muss so schon auf jeden Schritt aufpassen. Mal schnell einen Döner oder zu McDonald's, die Fotos kann ich doch gleich auf Facebook finden. Und wenn ich dann mit einem Mann unterwegs bin - so unterwegs..." so unterwegs, wie Timo und Justus...

"Es gibt lauter Bilder von dir, auf denen du mit Männern unterwegs bist Chris." 

"Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht verstehst, Ben." 

"Ok, ich versteh es wirklich nicht. Aber du gibst dir auch keine große Mühe es mir so zu erklären, dass ich es verstehe." 

"Ich versuch, ja?" Als Ben ein zustimmendes Geräusch machte, fuhr Chris fort. "In Gladbach, da hatte ich jemanden. Wir waren nicht lange zusammen Ich bin nicht überängstlich, aber bei allen Veranstaltungen, bei denen Spieler ihre Freundinnen mitgebracht haben, musste Martin zu Hause bleiben. Auch zusammen bummeln und so, das konnten wir nur selten machen. Würde ja auffallen, wenn ich immer mit demselben Typen Eis essen gehen würde. Selbst da haben schon Leute Fragen gestellt." 

"Ok", sagte Ben. "Das kann ich nun zumindest nachvollziehen. Aber, es kann auch anders gehen. Thomas Hitzlsperger hatte jahrelang einen Freund und niemand hat was bemerkt. Und er ist jetzt übrigens auch wieder vergeben. Wusstest du das?" 

"Oh - nein, das wusste ich nicht. Aber den Freund damals, den hatte er auch versteckt - und deswegen war es nicht gutgegangen. Und jetzt muss er ja nicht mehr aufpassen." 

"Nein, das damals ist auseinandergegangen, weil Thomas zurück nach Deutschland wollte." 

"Meinst du..." 

"Das weiß ich." 

"Woher?" 

"Von Thomas Hitzlsperger." 

Für einen Moment stand Chris' Mund offen. "Ihr... ihr habt eindeutig bessere Connections als ich." 

Ben musste lachen. "Ich hab ihn... zweimal glaub ich getroffen. Bei zwei Veranstaltungen von schwulen Fanclubs. Er war als Gast eingeladen. Und da hab ich die Chance genutzt und mich mit ihm unterhalten. Und Fragen gestellt." 

Das konnte Chris sich lebhaft vorstellen. Ben war einfach jemand, der bei so etwas ganz vorne war - ohne sich vorgedrängelt zu haben. Er hatte einfach... eine natürliche Dominanz. "Dann erzähl mir mal von ihm." 

"Ich soll dir am Telefon von einem anderen Mann vorschwärmen?" fragte Ben lachend. "Du wirst immer seltsamer Chris!" 

Chris lachte. "Ich denke, der ist schon ein wenig zu alt für dich, oder?" 

"Och für sein Alter ist er doch noch ziemlich gut in Schuss." 

"Willst du mich hier eifersüchtig machen?" 

"Klappt das?" 

"Willst du denn, dass es klappt?" 

"Weiß ich nicht. Du bist ja schon ne ganz schöne Drama-Queen. Aber auch ziemlich süß." 

Unwillkürlich musste Chris lächeln. "Das mit dem Süß - das geb ich gern zurück." 

"Du weißt schon, was wir beide hier grad machen, oder?" 

Chris schluckte leicht - und fühlte wieder das Kribbeln im Bauch. "Ich fürchte..." 

"Das letzte Mal, wärst du vor Panik fast aus einem Café geflüchtet. Und hättest beinahe einen sündhaften leckeren Schokokuchen auf dem Teller zurückgelassen." 

"Ich hab hier keinen Kuchen, den ich zurücklassen könnte. Wobei das echt eine Sünde gewesen wäre." 

Ben seufzte hörbar. "Warum müssen mich eigentlich immer die komplizierten Männer interessieren?" 

"So schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht", widersprach Chris - und erst dann begriff er, was Ben gesagt hatte. Ben war interessiert an ihm. Das hatte er zwar schon gewusst, aber jetzt hatte Ben es selbst ausgesprochen. 

"Nach deinem Auftritt im Café wollte ich die Sache eigentlich zu den Akten legen. Und was machst du? Rufst an und erzählst mir, wie kompliziert das alles ist und das es nicht gehen kann, weil dein Ex offenbar ein Volldepp war. Und dann fängst du plötzlich wieder an mit mir zu flirten. Chris, wenn das nicht kompliziert ist, dann fress ich nen Besen." 

Martin war ein Volldepp, weil es nicht geklappt hatte? Wenn man das übersetzte, war das doch schon eine ziemliche Liebeserklärung, oder? Gegen seinen Willen kribbelte es in seinem Bauch. 

Ben schwieg einen Moment. "Also, du bist jetzt erstmal mit der Natio unterwegs. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du in der Zeit darüber nachdenkst, was du möchtest. Und wenn... wenn du dann wieder hier bist, dann treffen wir uns und reden." 

Chris nickte leicht. Das war vermutlich eine gute Idee. Wäre nur schön, wenn er jemanden zum Reden gehabt hätte. 

"Bist du noch da Chris?" 

"Ja, bin noch da." 

"Und was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag?" 

"Klingt... sehr gut", lächelte Chris in das Telefon. 

"Gut", sagte Ben und klang erleichtert. 

Ben schien das wirklich zu wollen, das mit ihnen beiden. Nur stellte sich jetzt tatsächlich die Frage, ob er selbst wollte. Dass er Ben wollte, war klar, Ben war toll, aber würde es mit ihnen klappen? "Ich... denk drüber nach." 

"Aber versuch nicht nur Argumente dagegen zu finden, ja? Denk auch darüber nach, wie schön es sein könnte." 

Es kribbelte nicht nur, es wurde ganz warm, als er Bens leise, warme Stimme hörte. "Wenn du so lieb bittest, dann finde ich wohl gar keine Argumente dagegen mehr" 

"So einfach ist es, dich zu überzeugen?" lachte Ben leise. "Ok, dann... Bitte", hauchte er ins Telefon. 

Das Kribbeln wurde nun noch kräftiger. "Ben", raunte er. 

"Mhm, nicht nur süß, sondern auch sexy - du bist voller Überraschungen", sagte Ben und seine Stimme klang noch tiefer als sonst. 

Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem ausgeprägten Ziehen, und wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann schob sich das Ziehen gleich in eine tiefere Gegend. "Musst du gerade sagen, sexy-Ben." 

Ben lachte ein wenig heiser. "Pass auf, wenn du so weiter machst, dann starten wir sehr ungewöhnlich in... das mit uns. Telefonsex vor dem ersten richtigen Date oder einem Kuss..." 

"Dann sollten wir eher aufhören, hm?", schlug Chris vor. 

"Ja... Telefonsex macht nur wirklich spaß, wenn man sich besser kennt." 

"Schon Erfahrungen damit?", fragte Chris neugierig. 

"Ja. Ich hatte mal einen Freund, der war ein halbes Jahr in den Staaten." 

"Wäre bei mir nie gegangen - wir haben ja fast immer Doppelzimmer." 

"Na dann muss dein Zimmernachbar sich halt Oropax besorgen. Oder mitmachen", lachte Ben. 

Chris starrte kurz ungläubig auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. "Mitmachen? Spinner!" 

"Was denn? Ich bin nur praktisch veranlagt." 

"Und du redest von Eifersucht?" 

Ben lachte erneut. "Hast du jetzt ein Einzelzimmer?" 

"Ja, bei der Natio schon. Warum?" 

"Reine Neugier. Und ich hatte Angst, dass du deinen Zimmergenossen vielleicht ausgesperrt hast und er jetzt auf dem Balkon steht und sich langsam ein Eiszapfen an seiner Nase bildet." 

Chris kicherte leise. "Nein, so gemein bin ich nicht. Und das, obwohl der Zimmergenosse womöglich spielen wird, während ich in der ersten Reihe sitze." 

"Wie der Bundestrainer will dich auf die Bank setzen? Wer wird dir vorgezogen?" 

"Emre wird spielen." 

"Der ist aber nur halb so süß wie du. Was sag ich, höchstens ein Viertel so süß!" 

Chris fühlte, wie er rot wurde. "Ähm..." 

"Macht dich das etwa verlegen?" fragte Ben mit einem hörbaren Grinsen. 

"Schon...", murmelte Chris. 

"Muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Ich bin doch bestimmt nicht der Erste, der dir das sagt." 

"Der erste, der es so deutlich sagt - und kein fünfzehnjähriges Fangirl ist." Und der erste, bei dem es Chris etwas bedeutete. 

"Das ist aber traurig. Ich fürchte, dann werde ich es dir wohl öfter sagen müssen", sagte Ben leise. 

Wieder dieses warme Gefühl in Chris' Bauch. "Es ist schön, wenn du sowas sagst", gab er zu. 

"Kannst du öfter hören, wenn du mir ne Chance gibst." 

"Du schmeißt aber auch alles rein, hm?", lächelte Chris. Es fühlte sich einfach schön an so... umworben zu werden. 

"Klar! Ich muss dich irgendwie übers Telefon überzeugen, da muss ich schon die ganz harten Geschütze auffahren." 

"Ich dachte, das mit dem Überzeugen, das verschieben wir auf nach das Georgien-Spiel?" 

"Bis dahin sollst du überlegen. Aber ich muss dir doch auch... Anreize schaffen, damit du in die richtige Richtung denkst." 

"Das machst du schon sehr richtig. Aber... ich sollte langsam schlafen gehen." 

"Ganz allein... in einem großen Hotelbett. Hast du wenigstens ein Schnuffelkissen dabei?" 

"Ich kuschel lieber mit meinem Handy - das redet dann noch ein bisschen mit mir." 

"Willst... willst du dich dann fürs Bett umziehen? Ich würde solange auch dran bleiben", bot Ben an. 

Chris lächelte leicht. "Ich bin schon im Bett." 

"Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?" lachte Ben. 

"Wärst du sonst schnell hergekommen?" 

"Ich hätte zumindest überlegt", lachte Ben erneut. "Aber... dann kann ich endlich eine Frage stellen, die mir schon zahllose schlaflose Nächte beschert hat." 

"Schlaflose Nächte? Aber nicht die Frage, ob ich mit Socken schlafe, oder?" 

"Nein, obwohl es schon in die richtige Richtung geht. Also, bist du bereit für die Fragen aller Fragen?" 

"Ja, bereit." 

"Was tragen Fußballer im Bett?" fragte Ben mit einem völlig ernsten Ton. 

Chris schob die Bettdecke zur Seite. "Simpsons-T-Shirt und schwarze Shorts. Und was tragen Sportladenleiter?" 

"Schwarze Shorts. Kein Shirt", lachte Ben. 

"Hmm", machte Chris lächelnd, die Vorstellung gefiel ihm. 

"Was steht morgen bei euch auf dem Programm?" fragte Ben. 

"Regeneration, Massage und sowas. Ganz ruhig. Naja, und ein paar Taktiksachen." 

"Also Wellness", grinste Ben. "Na das hört man ja gern. Da denkt unsereins, ihr würdet hart trainieren und dann hört man sowas." 

"Ja, klar - wir lassen es uns gut gehen mit Sauna und so, gucken die heißen, nackten Männer an, und lassen uns hinterher von Männern durchkneten." 

"Oh bitte nimm dein Handy mit in die Sauna. Ich kenn hier ein paar Jungs, die würden so ziemlich alles geben, für ne Aufnahme vom nackten Mats Hummels in der Sauna", lachte Ben auf. 

Chris lachte lauf auf. "Da gibt’s nicht viel zu sehen - sieht aus wie jeder andere halbwegs trainierte Mann auch." 

"Wir sind ein Haufen schwuler Jungs, also finden wir nackte, verschwitzte, trainierte Kerle sehr anziehend", grinste Ben. "Und rein objektiv gesehen ist der Hummels schon eine schöne Erscheinung. Auch wenn er nicht mein Typ ist." 

"Ich weiß - Mats macht schon was her. Und er ist echt ein lieber Kerl." 

"Genauso lieb wie du?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, wie lieb ich bin... aber er ist schon ein Guter." 

"Hm, wenn du nicht grad eine Hasenfußattacke hast, dann bist du ziemlich lieb. Und charmant. Und lustig." 

"Verstehst du meine... Hasenfußattacke wenigstens?" 

Ben seufzte. "Ich bemüh mich. Und ich werde darüber nachdenken, während du weg bist." 

"Danke. Das ist lieb von dir." 

"Das ist auch für mich Neuland Chris. Aber ich... lass mich nicht so leicht ins Boxhorn jagen. Wenn ich etwas will, mir was in den Kopf gesetzt hab, dann bin ich nur schwer davon abzubringen." 

"Das fühlt sich gut an", lächelte Chris und gähnte verhalten. Es war ein langer und aufregender Tag gewesen. 

"Ui ich hab den großen starken Fußballer müde gequasselt", lachte Ben leise. 

"Ja, du Quasselstrippe", grinste Chris. 

"Dann lass ich dich mal schlafen." 

"Hm, ist wohl besser, sonst schlaf ich morgen bei der Massage ein." 

"Schlaf gut Chris." 

"Du auch." 

"Und... ruf an, wenn du Langeweile hast, ok?" 

Chris lächelte. "Sobald ich Zeit habe", versprach er. 

"Das freut mich. Also.... bis bald." 

"Bis bald", verabschiedete sich auch Chris und legte auf. 

 

Kopfschüttelnd stellte er schnell noch den Wecker auf seinem Handy und legte es dann auf den Nachttisch. 

Er zog die Decke hoch und schloss die Augen. Schon sah er Ben vor sich - mit diesem Lachen, und mit dieser leisen, leicht rauen Stimme. 

Heute Nacht würde er nicht weiter nachdenken sondern den Gedanken an Ben genießen. Die Zweifel und Bedenken würden morgen schon früh genug wieder kommen. 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich ein.


	5. E-Mail

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, galt sein erster Gedanke wieder Ben. Kurz fragte er sich, ob er das Telefonat nur geträumt hatte. 

Aber nein, es war definitiv zu real gewesen. Und so schön. Verdammt, er verliebte sich immer mehr in Ben. Und das durfte doch nicht sein! Das konnte alles nur in einem großen Chaos enden. 

Ben war einfach total offen. Das faszinierte Chris natürlich, andererseits würde es genau deswegen mit ihm nicht klappen. 

Und so wie er das sah, ignorierte Ben dieses Problem. Redete es klein. Vermutlich, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es sein würde. 

Er konnte - natürlich - nicht verstehen, wie es Chris ging. 

Er seufzte tief und griff sich sein Handy vom Nachttisch. Auf dem Display wurde eine neue SMS angezeigt. 

Neugierig öffnete er sie. 

[Wenn du das liest, ist es vermutlich morgen, also: Guten Morgen Chris. Ich wollte dir nur einen schönen Tag wünschen - und denk dran, immer auch positive Argumente sammeln! Ach, verrätst du mir noch deine Mailadresse? Dann schick ich dir heute Abend was nettes, Ben] 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte doch schon längst alle Argumente gegen Ben vergessen - wenn es denn je welche gegeben hatte! Er lächelte leicht, als er seine Antwort schrieb. [Guten Morgen, Ben! Du schickst hier dauernd positive Argumente, keine Sorge, die sammel ich schon. Dir auch einen schönen Tag - ChrisBMG@gmx.de] 

Mit einem Lächeln legte er das Handy wieder zur Seite und stand auf. Er hätte eh nur noch fünf Minuten liegen bleiben können. 

Nach den SMS mit Ben lief er nur Gefahr länger liegen zu bleiben. 

Um auf die nächste SMS, Mail oder Anruf zu warten. Obwohl Ben vermutlich schon aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zur Arbeit war. Außerdem hatte Ben ja geschrieben, dass er ihm heute Abend was per Mail schicken wollte. Bis dahin würde er sich wohl gedulden müssen. 

Viel mehr noch, er sollte den Gedanken an Ben so schnell wie möglich zur Seite schieben - schließlich war er hier bei der Nationalmannschaft und nicht im Urlaub. 

Allerdings war das ziemlich schwierig, wie er feststellen musste. Vor allem das Lächeln bekam er kaum aus dem Gesicht. Und mehr als einer seiner Kollegen sprach ihn darauf an. 

Einige vermuteten ja sogar schon, er wäre frisch verliebt. 

"So lächelt man nur, wenn man verknallt ist", meinte Jonas, der mit ihm beim Frühstück am Tisch saß. 

"Meinst du, ja? Vielleicht freu ich mich ja einfach, dass ich mit euch hier sein kann?" 

"Ich freu mich auch, aber debil grinsen tu ich trotzdem nicht", konterte Jonas. 

"Vielleicht bist du einfach nicht so debil wie ich." 

Jonas verdrehte die Augen. "Und nen Clown gefrühstückt hast du auch noch. Oder... bist du in den Clown verliebt? Also in ne Clownin... Clown-Frau... gibt’s das überhaupt?" 

"Ähm - ich glaub nicht. Aber Clowns sind eh doof." 

"Clowns sind nicht doof, sondern gruselig", sagte Bernd und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Chris. "Wie kommt ihr denn auf so ein schreckliches Thema an einem so schönen Morgen?" 

"Chris hat uns gerettet", grinste Jonas. "Hat heute Morgen schon einen von ihnen gefressen." 

Bernd sah Chris an. "Ähm... muss ich das verstehen?" 

"Gefrühstückt, hätte ich wohl sagen sollen." 

"Jonas ist heute Morgen etwas seltsam, ignorier ihn am besten", sagte Chris. 

"Man kennt ihn ja..." 

"Ich bin nicht seltsam. Ich bin nur neugierig", sagte Jonas mit vollem Mund. "Chris ist nämlich verknallt und macht ein Geheimnis draus." 

Bernd sah Chris einen Moment lang an. "Hast recht", nickte er dann. 

Chris seufzte. Toll. Er war noch nicht mal wirklich mit Ben zusammen und schon kamen die ersten Probleme. 

"Und du willst echt nicht von ihr erzählen?" 

Stumm schüttelte Chris den Kopf. 

"Wieso das nicht?", fragte Bernd irritiert nach. 

"Das ist doch was Schönes", sagte Jonas. 

"Ja, aber... wir sind noch nicht so weit." 

Das war ja nicht mal gelogen, dachte Chris. Ben und er waren ja wirklich noch nicht so weit - ein verkorkstes Date und ein Telefonat - das war noch nicht so viel. 

"Muss ja ein tolles Mädel sein", bemerkte Bernd. 

Chris wollte ihn nicht anlügen, aber dennoch nickte er. 

"Na dann", grinste Bernd und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Freut mich für dich." 

Chris lächelte etwas ehrlicher. 

"Und jetzt iss mal schön deinen Teller auf, wir haben gleich Training." 

Chris nickte und aß weiter. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Ben - was der wohl immer frühstückte?  
Vermutlich was Gesundes. Vielleicht Müsli und frisches Obst. Das würde zu Ben passen. Er war ein sportlicher Typ, und wenn er schon einen Sportladen leitete... 

Das war etwas, was sie gemeinsam hatten. Sie beide liebten Sport. Sie könnten morgens zusammen Joggen gehen oder Radfahren... 

"Und jetzt träumt er schon von ihr", bemerkte Jonas. 

"Hat ihn schwer erwischt", nickte Bernd grinsend. 

Chris reagierte darauf erst gar nicht. 

Er war nur froh, dass das Frühstück kurz darauf vorbei war und es endlich zum Training ging. Jedenfalls für einen Teil von ihnen. Für die meisten standen Einheiten im Kraftraum an. Nur die Spieler, die am Wochenende nicht gespielt hatten waren beim regulären Training anzutreffen. 

Auch er selbst ging in den Kraftraum, erst etwas aufs Rad, dann zu einem der Physios. 

Training wäre ihm lieber gewesen, denn so blieb ihm viel zu viel Zeit über Ben nachzudenken. 

Und wie befürchtet wurde er von mehreren Mitspielern angesprochen, warum er so gut drauf wäre. 

Er hätte so gern die Wahrheit gesagt. Ben war so ein toller Mann, ein Mann, den man nicht verstecken durfte, aber stattdessen log er alle an. 

So erzählte er von einem ominösen Mädel, in das er sich verguckt hatte. Aber er blieb wage und wechselte immer so schnell es ging das Thema. 

Irgendwann bekamen die meisten mit, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte - und vermuteten, dass er einen Korb von dem Mädel befürchtete. 

So brachte er den Tag einigermaßen hinter sich. 

Nach einem gemütlichen Zusammensein mit einigen Spielern ging er schließlich gegen zehn ins Bett. 

Erst dann fiel ihm Bens Ankündigung von heute Morgen ein. Er stand noch einmal auf, holte sein Tablet und rief seine Mails auf. 

Tatsächlich tauchte neben einigen Newslettern, die er gleich löschte, eine Mail von Ben auf. 

"Hallo Chris, ich hoffe du warst schön fleißig, schließlich will ich dich Donnerstag ja im Fernsehen bewundern können. Im Anhang findest du meine kleine Überraschung. Wenn du Lust hast, ruf mich an, egal wie spät es ist. Ich bin eh immer lange auf." 

Neugierig öffnete er den Anhang. 

Sofort stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war eine Zeichnung im Cartoon-Style, die Ben offenbar eingescannt hatte. Eine Zeichnung, von einem Mann, der in einem Bett lag. Man konnte erkennen, dass er ein Simpson-Shirt trug. Neben ihm lag ein Fußball. 

Es war eindeutig, der Mann mit dem leichten Bart war er selbst. "Wow", wisperte Chris. Das musste Ben gezeichnet haben. 

Ben war echt gut. Obwohl er müde war, griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte Bens Nummer. 

"Hey", hörte er Ben lächeln. "Schön, dass du anrufst." 

"Hab grad deine Mail gelesen. Und das Bild gesehen. Das ist... wow", sagte Chris. 

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte Ben nach. 

"Es ist großartig. Du kannst echt gut zeichnen." 

"Schön, dass es dir gefällt", lächelte Ben hörbar. 

"Mir hat noch nie jemand ein Bild gezeichnet. Jedenfalls nicht so ein tolles." 

"So toll ist das nicht", relativierte Ben. 

"Doch ist es!" 

"Danke." 

"Ich hab zu danken." 

"Es hat Spaß gemacht das zu zeichnen." 

Chris lächelte. "Und was hast du heute noch so gemacht? Außer gezeichnet mein ich." 

"Ich war lange im Laden. Und hab das gute Wetter ausgenutzt." 

"Spazieren? Oder warst du Laufen?" fragte Chris. 

"Laufen. Ich hab da ne ganz nette Strecke, dreiviertel Stunde." 

"Klingt gut", sagte Chris. "Vielleicht zeigst du sie mir mal?" 

"Ich würd gern mit dir zusammen laufen." 

"Dann machen wir das." 

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Ben. 

"Ich mich auch", wisperte Chris. Er legte sich im Bett zurück und schloss die Augen. Es war schön mit Ben zu telefonieren. 

"Und wie war dein Tag?" fragte Ben. 

"Ganz gemütlich. Regeneration war angesagt, mit Sauna und Massage und so." 

"Trainiert ihr auch noch mal bevor ihr gegen Irland spielt?" fragte Ben lachend. 

"Ein Mal. Aber wir sind ja schon relativ eingespielt." 

"Na gut, ich vertrau euch mal." 

"Wir werden es schon schaffen", vertraute auch Chris auf ihre Stärken. 

"Wenn du spielst bestimmt." 

"Sagst dus dem Trainer?", grinste Chris ins Telefon. 

"Was soll ich sagen? Herr Löw, Sie müssen Chris aufstellen, weil der einfach viel heißer als Emre ist?" fragte Ben erneut lachend. 

Chris stimmte in das Lachen ein, während es wieder warm in seinem Bauch kribbelte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das als Argument zählt." 

"Das ist das einzige Argument, das zählen darf!" 

"Solange du mich aufstellst...", lächelte Chris. 

"Bei mir würdest du immer spielen." 

"Du bist voreingenommen." 

Ben schnaubte. "Ich bin total objektiv." 

"Ja, klar", lachte Chris. 

"Dann nenn mir einen Grund, warum lieber Emre spielen sollte." 

"Ähm... weil der Trainer es sagt?" 

"Das ist aber kein Grund. Ich glaub ich muss wirklich mal ein ernstes Wort mit Herrn Löw sprechen. So unter Fußballfachleuten." 

Chris lachte leise. "Lass deinen Leverkusenschal aber lieber zu Hause." 

"Dann soll ich nur mein Trikot anziehen? Das wirkt dann aber so unvollständig." 

"Wessen Trikot?", fragte Chris nach. 

"Von dir hab ich noch keins. Ich hoffe jetzt ja auch, dass ich ein im Spiel getragenes von dir bekomme", grinste Ben. 

"Leverkusen oder Nationalmannschaft?" 

"Ruhig Leverkusen. Mein Trikot ist auch schon wieder zwei Jahre alt, ein neues wär also gar nicht schlecht." 

"Okay - nach dem nächsten Spiel?" 

"Ich werd dich dran erinnern", lachte Ben.

"Ich hoffe, ich denk selbst dran."

"Und wie läuft es so mit dem Nachdenken?"

"Du tust auf jeden Fall dein Bestes..."

"Ich geh dir also nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

"Hmm", knurrte Chris zustimmend. "Und ich dir wohl auch nicht."

"Nein. Aber ich denke gern an dich."

"Ich... ich denke auch gern an dich", gab Chris zu. Viel zu gerne, wenn er ehrlich war.

"Das freut mich", sagte Ben leise.

"Und es ist schön mit dir zu reden."

"Ich rede auch gern mit dir. Vor allem wo du jetzt endlich nicht nur rumdruckst."

"Ich komm in Teufels Küche..."

"Hm, da ist es wenigstens schön warm", meinte Ben. "Aber... warum solltest du denn dahin kommen?"

"Wenn rauskommt, dass ich hier mit dir... flirte."

"Würdest du auch nicht in Teufels Küche kommen."

Chris seufzte, das würde noch schwierig werden. "Es kommt einfach nicht raus, okay?"

"Ich werde damit nicht hausieren gehen, wenn du das meinst."

"So meinte ich das nicht, Ben. Das ist mir schon klar. Ich vertraue dir", warum auch immer. "Ich mein nur - wir müssen vorsichtig sein, dass es nicht jemand zufällig rausfindet."

Ben seufzte tief. "Lass uns darüber reden, wenn du wieder hier bist, ok? Das ist kein Thema über das gut man am Telefon sprechen kann."

"Okay", nickte Chris. Er wollte die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ja auch nicht kaputtmachen.

"Wer weiß denn eigentlich über dich bescheid?" fragte Ben.

"Mein Ex. Und du. Ansonsten... ich war nie lange genug irgendwo..."

"Und mit wem redest du?"

"Reden?"

"Wenn du Kummer hast und so. Es muss doch jemanden geben, mit dem du über alles reden kannst. Alles in sich reinfressen ist gar nicht gut."

Chris zögerte. "Nein, ist wohl nicht gut. Aber geht halt nicht anders." 

"Natürlich geht es anders", sagte Ben. "Jetzt sind wir schon wieder bei dem Thema gelandet..." 

"Du hast angefangen..." 

"Ich weiß. Tut mir leid." 

"Macht nichts. Aber vielleicht finden wir ein anderes Thema?" 

"Erzähl mir was von dir. Etwas, was ich nicht durch die Presse weiß." 

"Ich weiß nicht, obs da noch viel gibt - außer, dass ich mit Frauen nicht so viel anfangen kann." 

Ben lachte. "Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Sonst steht uns beiden noch eine schwere Enttäuschung bevor." 

"Keine Sorge, da bin ich mir sehr sicher." 

"Stimmt, da war ja dieser komische Ex-Freund. Aber was will man von einem Gladbacher auch erwarten." 

"Was? Dass sie Ex-Freunde haben?" 

"Nein, das sie eben seltsam sind." 

"Ich bin seltsam?", fragte Chris argwöhnisch nach. 

"Dein komischer Exfreund ist seltsam", lachte Ben. "Denn du bist ja kein Gladbacher." 

"Nein, ich bin Solinger. Die sind sowieso alle toll!" 

"Wenn die alle so sind wie du, dann liebe ich alle Solinger." 

Wieder kribbelte es in Christophs Bauch. "Ich hoffe doch aber nicht so sehr wie mich!" 

"Nein. Du bist was Besonderes Chris. Das hab ich schon am Abend bei uns im Club gemerkt." 

"Hast du da schon gemerkt, dass ich auch... schwul bin?" 

"Gemerkt würde ich es nicht sagen. Aber du warst so unglaublich angespannt. Und zwar nicht, weil du was gegen schwule hattest, das hat man gemerkt. Also blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten - dass du Fremden gegenüber immer so angespannt bist, oder halt, dass du auch schwul bist." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Ja, es war... ziemlich schrecklich. Ihr ward so toll und offen. Und es ist so normal für euch schwul zu sein." 

"Das ist auch was normales Chris. Was völlig normales." 

"Ja, klar. Aber in meinem Leben halt nicht. In meiner Welt." 

"Deine Welt..." 

"Die Welt des Profifußballs." 

"Und du denkst, dass das nicht zusammenpasst. Profifußball und schwul sein." 

"Nein ganz so nicht. Aber es ist anders als bei dir. Es ist schwierig." 

"Schon klar. Aber es ist machbar." 

"Ja, hat ja auch in Gladbach geklappt. Aber es ist schwierig, und du müsstest dich ganz drauf einlassen." 

"Mich auf dich einlassen wird mir nicht schwer fallen." 

Chris lächelte. "Und was ist mit dem Verstecken? Meinen vielen Terminen, den Auswärtsspielen?" 

"Bei Auswärtsspielen bist du zwei Tage weg - das ist grade noch zum aushalten. Ich leite ein Geschäft, da fällt auch einiges an Arbeit an." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Und das Verstecken? Ich meine, du lebst total offen." 

Ben schwieg einen Moment. "Das ist einer der Punkte, über die ich nachdenken muss.“ 

Chris nickte leicht, "Ja, das solltest du..." 

„Ich mag dich wirklich sehr Chris.“

Wieder konnte Chris nicht anders als lächeln. "Ich mag dich auch - sehr." 

"Dann... ist alles andere erstmal unwichtig." 

Chris schloss die Augen. "Das klingt schön." 

"Und du klingst müde", sagte Ben mit einem Lächeln. 

"Ja - auch Regeneration kann anstrengend sein." 

"Ist inzwischen ja auch schon ganz schön spät." 

"Dann schlafen wir am besten beide, hm?" 

"Ja... beide einsam und allein in unseren Betten." 

Chris lächelte, "Eine Schande." 

"Ich hoffe, dass sich das in naher Zukunft ändern wird." 

"Ich glaub, das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Chris. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann glaubte er das nicht nur. 

"Du glaubst?" fragte Ben. "Ich versprech dir, ich benehm mich. Und ich schnarche auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen." 

"Das ist kein Problem, ich bin da Kummer gewohnt." 

"Dein komischer Exfreund?" 

"Nein, aber diverse Mitspieler. Eigentlich fast alle Mitspieler." 

Ben lachte auf. "Fußballer schnarchen also?" 

"Ja", seufzte Chris. 

"Wie niedlich", sagte Ben immer noch lachend. 

"Ich schnarche aber nicht", behauptete Chris. 

"Na das werden wir ja nächste Woche sehen", kicherte Ben. 

"Hey, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich hab mich noch nie gehört!" 

"Was für eine Überraschung. Nimm es doch einfach mal auf, dann weißt du es." 

"Nein, ich weiß doch, dass ich nicht schnarche!" 

"Du hast es nur nicht gehört, das ist ein großer Unterschied." 

"Ich kenn mich doch!" 

"Du bist wirklich so ein Spinner Chris!" 

"Hey, ich spinne nicht. Oder nur ein bisschen. Wenn ich müde bin." 

"Dann solltest du ganz schnell schlafen." 

"Mach ich. Und du auch." 

"Ich bemüh mich. Telefonieren wir morgen wieder?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, wann ich aufs Zimmer komme, aber wenn’s nicht zu spät wird, ruf ich dich an, ja?" 

"Ruf mich an egal wie spät es ist." 

"Mach ich", versprach Chris. "Dann... bis morgen" 

"Bis morgen Chris. Und guten Flug." 

"Danke", lächelte Chris und legte auf. 

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf das Bild, das Ben ihm gezeichnet hatte, dann kuschelte er sich ins Bett. 

Er schloss die Augen, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	6. Spieltage

Der nächste Tag war ziemlich hektisch. Am Vormittag stand das einzige richtige Training mit der kompletten Mannschaft an und nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zum Flughafen. 

Flüge dauerten immer lange - zumindest das Warten vor dem Abflug und nach der Landung. Insgesamt hatten sie fünf Stunden nach Irland gebrauch, und danach noch über eine Stunde, bis sie endlich im Hotel waren. 

Nach einem schnellen Abendessen gab es noch eine Besprechung ehe sie endlich auf ihre Zimmer durften. 

Es war schon spät, und wenn Chris auch noch die Zeitverschiebung einrechnete, kurz vor zwölf. Vorsichtshalber rief er nicht ab, sondern schickte erst einmal nur eine Nachricht, [Bist du noch wach? C.] 

Als Antwort klingelte sein Handy. 

Chris lächelte und nahm das Gespräch an. 

"Ich dachte schon, ihr zieht noch in Dublin um die Häuser", begrüßte Ben ihn grinsend. 

"Genau, von einem Pub in den nächsten, Bierprobe", lachte Chris. 

"Und lohnt es sich?" 

"Wir müssen morgen noch weitermachen. Bisher kann ich noch nichts Abschließendes sagen." 

Ben lachte. "Das würde euch gefallen, hm?" 

"Klar. Wobei gar nicht alle von uns Bier mögen." 

"Oh weia, was ist denn da schief gelaufen?" 

"Hm - ich kann auch ganz gut drauf verzichten." 

"Echt jetzt?" fragte Ben. 

"Ja, so toll schmeckt das doch nun auch nicht." 

"Was magst du denn gern?" 

"Säfte und so. Und..." Chris senkte die Stimme. "Schokolade." 

"Ein Süßer also", sagte Ben. 

Chris lächelte "Wobei ich auch bei Chips nur schwer widerstehen kann. Deswegen hab ich auch nie welche zu Hause." 

"Ja, Chips sind extrem gefährlich das stimmt." 

"Sie übermannen dich und springen in deinen Mund, wenn du hilflos auf dem Sofa liegst." 

"Und du kannst dich nicht wehren." 

"Man ist dann ja wie gelähmt... vor Angst oder so." 

Ben lachte. "Oder so." 

Chris gähnte unterdrückt. "Ich glaub, ich sollte jetzt echt langsam schlafen." 

"Ja, du musst morgen ja fit sein", sagte Ben. "Ich hoffe ja, dass du wenigstens eingewechselt wirst." 

"Das hoffe ich auch", meinte Chris. "Also, gute Nacht..." 

"Gute Nacht", sagte Ben. Sie legten auf, und Chris kuschelte sich mit einem Lächeln in sein Bett. 

*** 

Das Spiel gegen Irland war eine Katastrophe. Erst ließ man Chancen liegen, die normalerweise für mindestens 3 Tore gereicht hätten und dann schoss Irland auch noch in der zweiten Hälfte ein Tor. Und egal wie sehr die deutsche Mannschaft sich auch bemühte, als der Schiri abpfiff, stand es noch immer 1:0 für die Iren - ein historischer Sieg und eine Niederlage, die es in der Quali für die Deutschen noch einmal richtig spannend machte. 

Chris hatte das Spiel nur von der Bank aus gesehen - und hätte immer wieder eingreifen wollen. Aber vermutlich war da so der Wurm drin, dass auch er nicht hätte helfen können. Auch Bens SMS, die er später im Hotel las, konnte ihn kaum aufmuntern. [Mit dir wär es besser gelaufen. Hoffentlich spielst du Sonntag. Ruf an, wenn du reden willst, Ben.] 

Nein, reden wollte er vorerst nicht. Zu tief saß der Stachel, gegen Irland verloren zu haben - und die Angst, doch noch in die Playoffs zu müssen. Das wäre eine wirkliche Blamage. Sie waren Weltmeister, hatten Brasilien wie einen Kreisligist aussehen lassen. Und jetzt verloren sie gegen Irland. 

Man merkte, wie die Stimmung auf die ganze Mannschaft drückte. Sie durften sich beim Spiel gegen Georgien nicht wieder blamieren! Natürlich war Georgien ein anderes Kaliber als Irland, aber so viel Pech, wie sie bei diesem Spiel gehabt hatten - heute hätten sie wohl auch Georgien nicht schlagen können. 

Erst am nächsten Tag, nach der Rückkehr nach Leipzig, meldete sich Chris wieder bei Ben. 

"Hey", grüßte Ben ihn sofort. "Wie geht’s dir?" 

"Es geht. Aber die Niederlage schmerzt und die Stimmung hier ist dementsprechend gedrückt." 

"Das glaub ich. Und die Presse ist auch nicht so schön gerade - die schreiben euch schon in die Playoffs..." 

"Na ich hoffe ja, dass es soweit nicht kommt. Georgien müssten wir problemlos schlagen und hoch gewinnen." 

"Ich drück euch ganz fest die Daumen", versprach Ben. 

"Danke", sagte Chris mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Vielleicht hilft es ja was. Obwohl ich vermutlich eh wieder nur auf der Bank sitzen darf." 

"Echt?", fragte Ben überrascht. "Die anderen haben sich ihren Einsatz aber auch nicht unbedingt verdient." 

"Mario wird ja ausfallen, für den wird aber bestimmt Schüß oder Karim spielen. Und sonst denke ich nicht, dass Jogi viel wechseln wird."

"Wäre jetzt aber mal eine Gelegenheit. Die anderen haben sich ja nicht empfohlen. Außerdem will ich, dass du spielst." 

Chris lächelte. "Ich würde auch gern spielen."

"Dann musst du nur noch deinem Trainer überreden."

"Ja und das ist nicht so einfach", seufzte Chris. "Aber genug davon. Erzähl mir lieber was Schönes."

"Euer Spiel gegen Georgien wollen wir zusammen sehen - also Timo, Justus und noch ein paar andere von den Jungs", erzählte Ben.

"Na das wird doch bestimmt lustig", sagte Chris.

"Ich glaub auch. Wir werden sicher unseren Spaß haben."

"Und wo macht ihr das? Bei dir oder in ner Kneipe?"

"Bei Timo. Das Kerlchen hat eine echt klasse Wohnung, da kann man toll feiern - und Fußball gucken."

"Und du hast die Arbeit nicht", grinste Chris. "Das sind doch immer die besten Partys."

Ben lachte. "Das ist wohl wahr - so hab ich das noch nie gesehen."

"Echt nicht? Man muss praktisch denken. Und ich persönlich hasse Hausarbeit wie die Pest. Also wird entweder woanders gefeiert oder ich lad zur Putzparty ein."

"Putzparty ist ja auch eine klasse Idee", meinte Ben.

"Ja, in der Theorie ist das super. Aber praktisch... eine Katastrophe..."

"Warum das? Schon mal ausprobiert?"

"Ja... noch in Gladbach. Glaub mir, es wurde alles geputzt, aber nicht die Wohnung..."

"Hä?"

"Wenn ich zu Hause bin, such ich mal die Bilder raus", versprach Chris. "Dann siehst du, was ich meine. Ich glaube es gibt ein sehr knuffiges Foto von Marc mit einem Krönchen aus Prilschaum."

"Oh, das klingt nach sehr viel Spaß!"

"Lustig war es auch. Aber ich hatte hinterher keine geputzte Wohnung."

"Okay, Putzparty wird gestrichen."

"Ja, besser wär’s."

"Andererseits kann man mit Seifenschaum echt viel Spaß haben."

Chris lachte auf. "Aber das dann bei einer sehr... kleinen und intimen Party hoffe ich." 

Für einen Moment schien Ben sprachlos zu sein. "Wie wär’s mit Sahne statt Schaum?", fragte er dann, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. 

Bens Worte lösten ein wahres Feuerwerk in Chris Körper aus und er schluckte leicht. "Hast... hast du so was schon ausprobiert?" fragte er schließlich heiser. 

"Sahne noch nicht - aber Nutella...", erzählte Ben, dessen Stimme sich auch etwas verändert hatte. 

Chris biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Das wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen. "Wie soll ich nur morgen das Frühstück überleben? Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf..." 

"Nimm Marmelade", riet Ben und lachte leise. Mit diesem Vorschlag und dem Lachen lockerte er die angespannte Stimmung auf, und auch Chris war nicht mehr so angespannt. 

"Wann... wann können wir uns eigentlich treffen?" fragte Chris. 

"Wenn du wiederkommst - gleich an dem Abend?", schlug Ben vor. 

"Also am Montagabend", nickte Chris. Das war keine schlechte Idee. "Ja das passt gut." 

"Ich freu mich drauf." 

"Ich mich auch", sagte Chris. Viel zu sehr, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. 

"Ich überleg mir was Schönes", versprach Ben. "Kommst du dann zu mir?" 

"Dann musst du mir nur verraten, wo bei dir ist." 

"Ich schick dir die Adresse zu, okay?", schlug Ben vor. 

"Gut, mein Navi wird dich dann finden", grinste Chris. 

"Navis sind toll, wie die sich überall auskennen!" 

"Oh ja, ich bin ein großer Fan von ihnen." 

Ben lachte, "Ich auch. Also, verlass dich auf dein Navi." 

"Ich freu mich Ben. Sehr." 

"Ich freu mich auch auf dich!" 

"Ich... muss dann auch langsam schlafen. Morgen werden wir nochmal hart trainieren, da muss ich fit sein." 

"Dann schlaf gut. Morgen Abend bin ich übrigens unterwegs, da können wir nicht telefonieren." 

Chris unterdrückte die aufsteigende Enttäuschung. Ben hatte auch ein Leben und konnte nicht nur zu Hause rumsitzen und auf einen Anruf von ihm warten. "Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß." 

"Danke. Und dir drück ich ganz fest die Daumen, dass du spielst. Und natürlich, dass ihr gewinnt." 

"Ja, das ist noch viel wichtiger als das ich spiele. Also... wir sehen uns dann Montagabend." 

"Ich freu mich auf dich!" 

"Bis Montag." 

Ben legte auf, dann ließ Chris auch das Handy sinken. 

Noch zwei Tage also, dann würden sie sich sehen. Und... dann? 

Es war eigentlich eindeutig, was dann passieren würde. Er war viel zu verknallt in Ben um das ganze jetzt noch irgendwie zu stoppen. Und Ben schien es genauso zu gehen.

Die Gefahr, die Risiken - die ignorierte er einfach. Irgendwie würden sie damit schon klar kommen. 

Er lächelte wieder, als er jetzt einschlief. 

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen schnell. Sie arbeiteten hart und konzentriert. Sie alle wollten unbedingt gewinnen und diese grässliche Quali endlich beenden. 

Den Abend verbrachten sie wie so oft vor Spielen zusammen, ganz gemütlich, so dass Chris kaum Zeit hatte Bens Telefonate zu vermissen. 

Außerdem bekam er pünktlich vor dem Einschlafen eine kurze SMS mit einem Gute-Nacht-Gruß von Ben. 

Er antwortete schnell, dann schlief er bald ein. 

Auch der Tag des Georgien-Spiels verflog förmlich und schließlich war es soweit. Die Kulisse im Stadion war toll, das Publikum voller Vorfreude und die Mannschaft hatte sich viel vorgenommen. Und zu Beginn sah es auch sehr gut aus. Sie erspielten sich Chancen um Chancen um Chancen... aber der verdammte Ball wollte einfach nicht ins Tor. 

Es war so, als würden Netz und Ball sich gegenseitig abstoßen. Der Torwart der Georgier war aber auch richtig gut. 

Und so wurde aus dem Schützenfest und dem deutlichen Sieg schließlich nur ein 2:1 - ein Sieg zwar, aber trotzdem enttäuschend. 

Immerhin hatten sie so die Qualifikation geschafft, und da Polen gegen Irland gewonnen hatte, waren sie sogar doch noch auf dem ersten Platz gelandet. 

Enttäuschend war es trotzdem. 

Er saß noch in der Kabine, als eine SMS ankam. [Ihr habt’s ja echt spannend gemacht. Glückwunsch zur Quali! Ben] 

Chris lächelte leicht und tippte eine Antwort. [Danke. War ein bisschen zu spannend für meinen Geschmack. Aber jetzt haben wir es geschafft und morgen Abend sehen wir uns.] 

[Ich freu mich drauf!], schrieb Ben zurück. 

Chris Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. 

"Na, muntert deine Kleine dich grad auf?" fragte Bernd und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. 

"Ist doch kaum nötig - wir haben es schließlich geschafft." 

"Ja, aber das wie war nicht schön..." 

"Das 'Wie' interessiert doch nicht mehr, oder?" 

Bernd nickte. "Stimmt auch wieder. Hauptsache nächstes Jahr läuft es wieder besser." 

"Turniermannschaft", grinste Chris ihn nur an. 

"Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Und deine Süße freut sich auf dich?" 

"Klar." Es fiel Chris nicht leicht Bernd anzulügen, aber er redete sich ein, dass er es ja nicht aktiv machte, sondern einfach nur nicht widersprach. 

Bernd lächelte und stand wieder auf. "Los lass uns zum Bus. Umso schneller können wir schlafen und morgen kannst du deiner Süßen dann wieder persönlich unter die Augen treten." 

Chris nickte nur, räumte seine Sachen zusammen und ging dann mit Bernd zum Bus. 

Im Hotel stand noch das obligatorische Essen an und so war es weit nach Mitternacht als er endlich ins Bett kam. 

Ben hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet - der hatte sicher gerade viel Spaß mit seinen Junxx. 

Also schickte er Ben nur noch eine kurze SMS mit [Bis heute Abend] und schlief dann schnell ein.


	7. Endlich Montag!

Als Chris aufwachte, sah er gleich auf sein Handy - und da war eine Nachricht von Ben. [Ich freu mich drauf!] 

Chris lächelte verschlafen und ohne groß nachzudenken hatte er schon Bens Nummer gewählt. 

"Moment", meldete sich Ben, dann hörte er einige Geräusche, bis Ben wieder etwas sagte. "Hey, guten Morgen!" 

"Morgen... hab ich dich geweckt?" 

"Geweckt? Es ist halb neun, ich bin schon im Laden." 

"Oh... ja, ist ja Montag", sagte Chris und gähnte. "Sorry, mit Wochentagen hab ichs nicht immer so." 

"Deine Wochen gehen ja irgendwie nach einer anderen Uhr." 

"Genau. Und wenn dann noch Länderspiele oder so dazukommen, bin ich völlig raus." 

"Also, Chris. Heute ist Montag. Das ist der Tag, an dem man wieder einkaufen kann. Und an dem die Zweitligaspiele sind." 

Chris schnaubte. "Zweite Liga, also wirklich. Außerdem hast du das wichtigste vergessen." 

"Ja, was ist denn das wichtigste?" 

"Das wir uns heute Abend sehen." 

Ben lächelte. "Ja, das stimmt - aber das ist ja - noch - nicht ein regelmäßiges Kennzeichen des Montags." 

"Hm... stimmt. Trotzdem ist dieser Montag damit ein besonders schöner Montag." 

"Ja, das stimmt. Ich freu mich sehr auf dich." 

"Wie lange musst du arbeiten?" 

"Der Laden ist bis acht auf, aber da habe ich ja meine Leute für. Ich geh normalerweise gegen fünf oder sechs." 

"Dann... bin ich so gegen 19 Uhr bei dir. Oder ist das zu früh?" 

"Nein, das ist super." 

"Dann brauch ich immer noch deine Adresse", grinste Chris. 

"Schick ich dir, wenn wir aufgelegt haben, okay?" 

"Wenn nicht, gibt’s Ärger!" lachte Chris. 

"Keine Sorge!" 

"Sehr gut. Ich denke, ich werd dann langsam mal aufstehen und runter zum Frühstück gehen." 

"Faulpelz. Und ich werd mal weiterarbeiten, da ist neue Ware gekommen." 

"Dann bis heute Abend." 

"BIs heute Abend. Und guten Flug." 

"Danke", lächelte Chris und legte dann auf. 

Im nächsten Moment piepte sein Handy, Ben hatte seine Adresse geschickt. Heute Abend würden sie sich wiedersehen! Mit einem Lächeln stand er auf und machte sich fertig um runter zum Frühstück zu gehen. 

Die Zeit bis zum Abflug zog sich endlos, fand Chris, und dann der Flug... und letztendlich war er viel zu früh zu Hause in Leverkusen und musste sich noch drei Stunden die Zeit vertreiben, ehe er zu Ben losfahren konnte. 

Sein Navi führte ihn zielgerichtet ziemlich an den Rand von Leverkusen. Klar, da Ben in Köln arbeitete, war es logisch, etwas an den Rand zu ziehen. Damit verringerte sich der Fahrweg doch um einiges. 

Es war eine schöne Gegend - kleinere Häuser mit Wohnungen, dazwischen immer wieder Einfamilienhäuser. Schließlich teilte ihm das Navi mit, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er parkte vor dem kleinen Haus, in dem außer Ben offenbar noch eine andere Familie lebte. 

Mit ziemlich schnell klopfendem Herzen drückte Chris auf den Klingelknopf. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann hörte er den Summer, und in der oberen Etage wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ben lehnte in der Tür und sah ihm mit einem Lächeln entgegen. 

"Hey", grüßte ihn Chris, als er vor ihm stand. 

"Schön dass du hier bist", sagte Ben. 

"Ich find’s auch schön", lächelte Chris ihn an. Er trat auf ihn zu, und etwas ungeschickt umarmte er Ben. Ben erwiderte die Umarmung sofort und hielt Chris fest an sich gedrückt. Der schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er fühlte, wie er sich in dieser Umarmung entspannen konnte. 

"Dann komm mal rein", sagte Ben schließlich. 

Chris knurrte etwas, dann folgte er Ben in die Wohnung. Sie war unter dem Dach, mit einigen Schrägen, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Von der Tür aus kamen sie direkt ins Wohnzimmer. 

"Leg deine Jacke einfach über einen der Stühle", sagte Ben. "Möchtest du was trinken?" 

"Gern. Was hast du da?", fragte Chris aus, während er seine Jacke auszog. 

"Komm einfach mit", lachte Ben und griff nach seiner Hand um ihn in die Küche zu ziehen. Schon diese kleine Berührung zog kribbelnd durch Chris' ganzen Körper. Bens Küche war ziemlich modern und ganz in sonnigem Gelb gehalten. An der Kühlschranktür hafteten eine Unzahl Magneten, die diverse Postkarten und Fotos festhielten. Sie sah... bewohnt aus. Und benutzt - auch wenn sie ordentlich war, sah man, dass hier gekocht wurde. 

"Also, Bier ja schon mal nicht", sprach Ben Chris an. "Dann hätte ich hier ein paar Säfte... Coke Zero... oder Wasser?" 

"O-Saft", sagte Chris lächelnd. 

"Gute Wahl", nickte Ben, drückte ihm kurzerhand die Packung in die Hand und nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. "Dann ab ins Wohnzimmer." 

Chris folgte ihm und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ben setzte sich gleich neben ihn. Da Chris noch die Saftpackung in der Hand hatte, goss er ihnen beiden etwas von dem O-Saft ein. Dann lehnten sie sich beide mit ihren Gläsern gemütlich nach hinten. 

"Magst du was erzählen? Von gestern?", fragte Ben genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem das Schweigen unangenehm zu werden drohte. 

"Du hast das Spiel ja gesehen. Normalerweise müssen wir in den ersten zwanzig Minuten schon drei Tore schießen", seufzte Chris. 

Ben nickte. "Manchmal überlegt man echt, dass man ihn selbst versenkt hätte." 

"Und Manu hat sich ziemlich darüber geärgert, dass er in beiden Spielen ein Tor kassiert hat."

"Ich hab mich von Justus anstecken lassen, dem Neuer gönn ich jedes Tor. Aber ihr hättet trotzdem schon gegen Irland gewinnen sollen." 

"Was hat Justus gegen Manu?" fragte Chris.

"Er hat was gegen die Bayern. Sie sind ihm zu arrogant - und irgendwie färbt das auch auf die Spieler ab."

"Hm... das stimmt aber nur zum Teil", sagte Chris. "Und es ist ein echter Unterschied ob sie grad Bayernspieler sind oder eben Spieler der Natio."

"Ja, das ist echt ein Unterschied, schon allein, wenn man die Interviews nach den Spielen ansieht."

"Und ohne Manu wären wir nicht Weltmeister geworden. Er ist halt echt ein richtig guter Torhüter."

"Das bezweifelt ja keiner, nicht mal Justus. Er bezieht es nur auf das Verhalten des Vereins - und der Fans, die meist genauso arrogant sind. Meint er."

"Ok, ich merks mir", grinste Chris. "Mit Justus nicht über Bayern diskutieren."

"Ihr findet sicher andere Themen", nickte Ben.

"Mhm", machte Chris. Er hatte ja eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt, Kontakt zu Justus oder einem der anderen zu haben. Aber Ben war mit ihnen befreundet...

Ben sah ihn kurz von der Seite an, entschied sich aber nichts dazu zu sagen. "Und wie ist es sonst, wenn du mit der Nationalmannschaft unterwegs bist? So, wie ihr gespielt habt, hattet ihr ja Spaß bei eurer Pubtour."

"Ja, die anderen scheinen ordentlich gebechert zu haben", lachte Chris. "Aber ganz ehrlich, außer dem Hotel, dem Flughafen und dem Stadion haben wir von Dublin nichts gesehen. Das ist ja leider meistens so."

"Schade, gerade Dublin ist toll", schwärmte Ben.

"Warst du schon mal da?"

"Ja, schon mehrmals. Erst in der Schulzeit, um Englisch zu lernen, und dann noch zwei... nein, drei Mal im Urlaub."

"Und warum grad Dublin?" fragte Chris neugierig.

"War Zufall. Ein Schulfreund und ich wollten Sprachferien machen, und da fanden wir Dublin einfach cooler als Brighton in England."

"Stimmt, da hätte ich wohl auch eher Dublin gewählt."

"Und der Urlaub war so toll, mit netten Gasteltern und einer tollen Gruppe, dass ich da irgendwie immer wieder hin muss. Ich wäre auch gern zu dem Spiel gekommen, aber ich kann den Laden im Moment noch nicht alleine lassen."

"Sei froh, dass du nicht da warst. Du hättest dich nur über das Spiel geärgert."

"Und wär hinterher völlig gefrustet im Pub versackt."

"Und dann hätte dich vielleicht noch ein Ire geklaut und in seine Höhle verschleppt", grinste Chris.

"So schlecht sind die Iren nicht, aber ich wollte ja dich in meine Höhle verschleppen und nicht verschleppt werden."

"Du hast ne wirklich hübsche Höhle", sagte Chris.

Ben lächelte. "Dann kann ich dich hier ja gefangen halten."

"Wenn ich Ausgang für Training und die Spiele bekomme."

"Na gut, ich will dich schließlich spielen sehen."

Chris lachte leise und trank einen Schluck von seinem Saft.

"Und solange du danach wieder in die Höhle zurückkehrst."

"Mhm... mit dem speziellen Anreiz." 

Ben grinste ihn an. "Das hab ich gehofft." 

"Du weißt jetzt schon, wie du mich um den Finger wickeln kannst." 

Schnell legte Ben einen Arm um ihn. "Das ist der Plan." 

Die Berührung löste sofort ein Kribbeln in Chris aus. Das mit Ben, das fühlte sich einfach richtig gut an. 

"Also", sagte Ben und zog Chris dabei näher zu sich. "Hast du schon was zu Abend gegessen?" 

Chris ließ sich an seine Seite sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Das ist gut, sonst hättest du mir beim Essen zugucken müssen", grinste Ben. 

"Was gibt’s denn?" 

"Paprikagemüse mit Hähnchenbrust und Reis." 

"Oh, richtig gesund!" 

"Du bist Fußballer, also musst du gesund essen", lachte Ben. "Außerdem hab ich heute Mittag gesündigt und nen Burger gegessen." 

Es fühlte sich gut an, dass Ben sich solche Gedanken um ihn machte. 

"Also, dann müssen wir leider schon wieder aufstehen. Mein Esstisch steht in der Küche." 

"Hm - aber das Essen ist bestimmt lecker." 

"Das hoffe ich. Ich werde langsam besser meint Timo." 

"Timo? Mag der dein Essen nicht?" 

"Timo ist Koch. Und... ich hab lange zu Hause gelebt und musste nicht selbst kochen. Da war der Anfang dann halt... holprig", lachte Ben. 

"Oh, ein Koch im Freundeskreis ist ja auch praktisch!" 

"Das ist toll. Wir haben schon sehr spannende Experimente essen dürfen." 

Irgendwie beneidete Chris sie. "In meinem Freundeskreis sind die meisten Fußballer. Und die können nicht kochen." 

"Ich teile meine Weisheiten der Kochkunst gern mit dir", sagte Ben zwinkernd. 

"Oh, dann werde ich kochender Fußballspieler? Okay, einen gibt’s da noch, wie konnte ich Kieß vergessen? Aber der ist wohl auch der einzige." 

"Und wie ernährt ihr euch so? Man kann doch nicht ständig Essen gehen." 

"Die meisten haben doch Frauen oder Freundinnen. Und sonst - wir essen oft zusammen, beim Verein. Damit wir nicht heimlich Burger naschen." 

"Und die schwulen Fußballer haben ihren kochenden Freund zu Hause, schon klar", sagte Ben und stand auf. Er hielt Chris eine Hand hin. "Das ist dann mein Part. Also los, mein großer starker Fußballer. Gibt Hapahapa." 

Für einen Moment starrte Chris ihn an, dann nahm er die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. "Freund des schwulen Fußballers - das müssen wir noch sehen. Wenn’s essbar ist." 

"Spätestens beim Nachtisch bist du mir eh verfallen", behauptete Ben und zog Chris wieder mit sich. 

"Oh, dann bin ich gespannt." 

"Kannst du sein", nickte Ben. 

Chris lächelte, dann setzte er sich - von Ben sanft geschoben - auf den Stuhl in der Essecke. 

"Ich hab alles im Ofen warm gestellt", sagte Ben. "Ist also so gut wie fertig." 

Neugierig versuchte Chris einen Blick in den Ofen zu erhaschen. 

Schnell holte Ben alles hervor und verteilte das Essen dann auf zwei schon bereitstehende Teller. 

Wie Ben angekündigt hatte, war es Hähnchen mit Paprika und Reis, allerdings hatte er nicht erwähnt, dass er es mit Curry und etwas Obstsaft zubereitet hatte. 

"Und?" fragte Ben, nachdem Chris probiert hatte. "Behältst du mich oder muss ich mir nen anderen Fußballer suchen, den ich bekochen darf?" 

Chris lachte leise. "Ich glaub, ich adoptier dich." 

Ben lachte auf. "Adoptieren? Steht das nicht einigen anderen Dingen im Weg, die wir... vorhaben könnten?" 

"Was dann? Ich mein, du hast mich schon gekidnappt... gefußballernappt, aber wenn ich jetzt auch bleiben will?" 

"Hm ich seh schon, das ist gar nicht so einfach." 

"Dann... lass ich mich einfach nappen, und gut ist?" 

"Darauf können wir uns einigen", nickte Ben. "Und jetzt hau rein, ehe es kalt wird." 

Chris probierte - und strahlte dann. "Wow, das ist lecker!" 

"Zwei kleine Tricks von Timo und schon wird aus nem langweiligem Paprikagemüse was echt Exotisches." 

"Meinst du, ich kann mir die Tricks abschauen? Oder wird Timo dann sauer?" 

"Quatsch. Timo meint immer es wäre seine Aufgabe die armen Menschen vor langweiliger und geschmackloser Küche zu retten. Er wird sich sehr freuen, wenn du auch gerettet wirst." 

"Dann guck ich dir das nächste Mal beim Kochen zu. Oder magst du es mir auch so verraten? 

"Wir kochen das nächste Mal zusammen, dann zeig ich es dir." 

"Ich freu mich schon drauf." 

Ben lächelte und strich ganz kurz über Chris Hand, ehe er ebenfalls begann zu essen. 

Immer wieder sahen sie sich an oder berührten sich. 

Irgendwann ließ Ben seine Gabel sinken und sah Chris nur an. 

"Was ist?", fragte Chris ihn nach einem Moment leise. 

"Ich seh dich einfach gern an", sagte Ben. 

"Oh", machte Chris leise. 

"Warum überrascht dich das?" 

"Naja - ich bin ja nun keine Schönheit oder so." 

"Vielleicht nicht im klassischen Sinn. Aber du hast Ausstrahlung Chris. Du... leuchtest. Und wenn du lächelst...", Ben hielt inne und lächelte verlegen. "Außerdem mag ich dich. Sehr." 

"Ich leuchte", wiederholte Chris verlegen. 

Ben nickte. "Das ist mir als erstes bei dir aufgefallen. Und glaub mir, wenn du lächelst, dann kann kein anderer Kerl dir das Wasser reichen." 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Chris jetzt. 

"Ja genau das meine." 

"Du machst mich ganz verlegen." 

"Das will ich nicht." 

Chris lächelte leicht. "Ist schon okay. Ich weiß, dass du es ehrlich meinst." 

"Dann darf ich dich weiter angucken?" fragte Ben grinsend. 

"Na gut", lächelte Chris ihn an. "Wenn ich dich auch ansehen darf." 

"Das ist nur fair", nickte Ben. 

"Aber wie können wir dann essen?" 

"Dann verhungern wir, während wir uns gegenseitig anschmachten... das ist nicht schön, da hast du recht." 

"Also - erst essen. Dann hattest du noch was von Nachtisch gesagt? Und dann... anschmachten?" 

"Mhm... also den Nachtisch können wir auch schön auf dem Sofa essen. Da dürfte es kein Problem sein, schon mal mit dem anschmachten anzufangen." 

"Dann lass uns aufessen, und dann zur... zweiten Halbzeit übergehen." 

Ben lachte leise. "Guter Vergleich." 

Er löste seinen Blick wieder von Chris, und sie aßen in Ruhe auf. 

"Noch Nachschlag?" fragte Ben, als Chris fertig war. 

"War sehr lecker, aber jetzt bin ich auf deinen Nachtisch gespannt." 

"Dann geh doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich komm gleich nach", sagte Ben. 

"Du machst es echt spannend", bemerkte Chris, stand aber auf und ging wie gebeten ins Wohnzimmer.


	8. „Die Verliebten“

Ein paar Minuten später kam Ben nach - mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand. Eins war mit etwas hellem gefüllt, das andere mit etwas dunklem. 

Neugierig sah Chris ihn an. 

Ben setzte sich und hielt ihm die Gläser hin. "Welches möchtest du?" 

"Was ist das?" 

"Das hier ist eine weiße Schokomousse auf Himbeeren", sagte Ben und hielt das linke Glas hoch. "Und das hier ist Schokomousse mit Tonkabohne." 

"Wow", strahlte Chris ihn an. "Und da soll ich mich entscheiden können?" 

Ben lächelte. "Timo nennt das Dessert "Die Verliebten". Jeder bekommt ein Glas und isst etwa die Hälfte davon und dann... teilt man sich den Rest. So muss man sich gar nicht wirklich entscheiden." 

Chris strahlte ihn an. 'Die Verliebten' – ja, das waren sie wohl. "Das klingt nach einem prima Plan. Ich glaub, ich würd gern mit der weißen Mousse anfangen." 

Ben nickte und reichte ihm das Glas mit der weißen Schokomousse. 

Vorsichtig probierte Chris - und schloss dann genießerisch die Augen. "Du kannst echt kochen!" 

"Um ehrlich zu sein... hat Timo das gemacht. Desserts sind nicht meine Sache und ich... wollte ja, dass es dir schmeckt." 

Chris lächelte - dann kam ihm schlagartig ein Gedanke. "Timo... weiß er, für wen du das gemacht hast?" 

"Nein. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es alles noch ganz neu ist. Aber es ist mir schwer gefallen. Timo ist einer meiner besten Freunde." 

"Danke." Der kalte Knoten, der sich in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinem Bauch gebildet hatte, löste sich langsam wieder auf. 

Ben lächelte leicht. "Komm, lass uns das Dessert genießen." 

Chris nickte leicht und löffelte dann langsam weiter. Allmählich konnte er die Mousse auch wieder genießen. 

"Hier", sagte Ben plötzlich und hielt Chris seinen Löffel vor die Lippen. "Du bist dran mit probieren." 

Chris sah ihn kurz an, dann öffnete er seinen Mund und nahm die dunkle Mousse vom Löffel. "Oh, die ist ja auch gut", meinte er, dann bot er Ben etwas von seinem Löffel an. 

"Mhm", machte Ben. "Gott ich liebe das Zeug." 

"Es ist wirklich..." Chris fehlten echt die Worte. 

Erneut hielt Ben Chris seinen Löffel hin und rutschte dabei etwas näher. "Das tolle ist, dann man so viele unterschiedliche Varianten damit machen. Das ist die klassische Version. Ich wusste nicht, was du magst, deshalb bin ich dabei geblieben. Aber ich schwöre auf die dunkle Mousse mit Chili." 

"Schoko mit Chili ist lecker", meinte Chris, der Schokolade nicht nur liebte, sondern auch recht experimentierfreudig war. "Aber hast du mal Schoko mit Salz probiert?" 

Ben nickte. "Ich war letztes Jahr mit Timo auf einer Süßwarenmesse weil Justus krank geworden ist. Da hab ich das probiert." 

"Süßwarenmesse? Das muss das Schlaraffenland sein." 

"Es ist... unbeschreiblich. Der absolute Wahnsinn." 

"Wie viel hast du zugenommen?" 

Ben schnaubte. "Das willst du nicht wissen. Die Monate danach waren aufjedenfall sehr hart." 

"Und trotzdem hats sich gelohnt?" 

"Klar", grinste Ben. 

"Dann ist gut." 

"Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir mal zusammen hinfahren, aber für dich als Fußballer wär das glaub ich nichts", lachte Ben. 

"Nein, ich fürchte, da müsste ich vorher schon wochenlang fasten." 

"Und das lassen wir besser." 

"Ich fürchte... aber vielleicht kannst du ja ein paar Kleinigkeiten rausschmuggeln." 

"Da wird sich bestimmt was finden. So langsam lerne ich dich ja besser kennen und weiß auf was du stehst." 

Chris strahlte ihn an. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig, richtig gut mit Ben an. 

Ben lächelte und lehnte sich dann leicht vor. "Du hast da Schokolade an der Lippe..." 

"Tatsächlich?" 

Ben nickte. "Soll... ich es wegmachen?" 

"Ja, sonst schmier ich sie noch irgendwo hin." 

"Ja, sehr gefährlich", nickte Ben und lehnte sich noch weiter vor bis er Chris Lippen ganz leicht mit seinen berührte. 

Sofort schoss ein heißes Kribbeln in Chris' Bauch, und er schloss langsam die Augen. 

"Mhm, das ist ein hartnäckiger Fleck", wisperte Ben und sein Atem strich über Chris Lippen. "Das muss ich wohl nochmal versuchen." 

"Ja, bitte", raunte Chris mit etwas rauer Stimme. 

Erneut berührten Bens Lippen die von Chris, aber diesmal übte er etwas mehr Druck aus. 

Seine Lippen lagen dennoch noch so unsagbar weich auf Chris'. Er schob eine Hand in seinen Nacken und vergrub die Finger in den kurzen blonden Haaren. 

Chris hob ebenfalls eine Hand und berührte sacht Bens Wange. 

Für einen Moment löste sich Ben von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. 

Chris lächelte ihn an ehe er sich vorlehnte und diesmal Bens Lippen suchte. 

Er fühlte Ben leise seufzen. 

Mit seiner freien Hand brachte Chris schnell die Dessertgläser in Sicherheit, dann rutschte er auch noch das letzte Stückchen an Ben heran. 

Sie küssten sich weiter, immer leidenschaftlicher. 

Irgendwann lagen sie halb auf dem Sofa. Ben unten, Chris über ihm. 

Ben löste sich wieder von ihm und strahlte ihn an. 

Chris konnte ihn einen Moment nur ansehen. Ben sah einfach atemberaubend aus, mit dem zerzausten Haaren, den geröteten Wangen, den leicht geöffneten Lippen... 

Und den strahlenden Augen. Dieser Blick, verlangend... war einfach heiß. 

Ben schob eine Hand in Chris Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich. 

Schon küssten sie sich wieder. 

Einen winzigen Augenblick später spürte Chris, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. 

Erst auf dem Shirt - dann darunter. 

Bens Finger waren warm, aber leicht rau. 

Irgendwie lösten aber gerade diese Unebenheiten, das leichte Kratzen seiner Fingerspitzen, immer wieder kleine Gänsehautschübe aus.   
Ganz langsam wanderten Bens Finger über seine Haut und folgten seiner Wirbelsäule nach oben. 

Leise seufzte Chris, davon konnte jetzt schon nicht genug kriegen. 

Ben lächelte gegen Chris Lippen, dann löste er sich aus dem Kuss. "Ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt total dämlich an, aber... ich hab ein sehr bequemes Bett..." 

Chris zögerte einen kleinen Moment. Irgendwie ging es ihm zu schnell. Natürlich war Ben toll, und sie waren jetzt wohl auch zusammen, aber er wollte dennoch nicht gleich mit ihm ins Bett steigen. 

Ben sah ihn an. "Ich... das geht dir zu schnell, oder?" fragte er leise. 

"Irgendwie schon", gab Chris zu. 

Ben lächelte und strich ihm über den Nacken. "Du hast völlig recht. Ich hab mich einfach total mitreißen lassen." 

"Ist ja nicht schlimm", meinte Chris. "Aber - wir haben doch Zeit." 

"Haben wir. Und... Knutschen ist weiter erlaubt, oder?" 

"Ja, klar", nickte Chris. "Anfassen ist auch nicht verboten. Nur..." 

"Für alles andere haben wir Zeit", nickte Ben. "Allerdings... finden wir vielleicht ne bequemere Position für meinen Rücken." 

"Oh", machte Chris und setzte sich sofort auf. 

Ben lachte und zog etwas unter seinem Rücken hervor. "Ha, kein Wunder, dass es so unbequem war", sagte er und hielt ein Buch hoch. 

"Oh, du hast auf einem Buch gelegen?", fragte Chris und warf einen Blick auf den Titel. 

"Attack" von Preston und Child. "Ja, wenn’s wenigstens ein Taschenbuch gewesen wäre", grinste Ben und legte das Buch auf den Couchtisch. 

Chris grinste. "Ist es gut?" 

"Die halbe Seite, dich ich bisher gelesen habe, war sehr gut", lachte Ben. 

"Okay, dann frag ich lieber später noch mal nach. Aber zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass es unbequem ist." 

"Deshalb hab ich es ja auch auf den Tisch verbannt", sagte Ben und zog Chris dann wieder an sich. 

Chris lächelte und ließ sich mehr als willig ziehen. 

Aber diesmal kuschelte sich Ben erstmal nur in Chris Arme. "Ich mag dein Parfüm", sagte er leise. "Das ist mir schon bei unserem ersten Treffen aufgefallen." 

"Oh", machte Chris. "Mir hat noch nie jemand gesagt, dass ich gut rieche." 

"Stimmt aber", sagte Ben. 

Chris lächelte leicht und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. 

"Erzähl mal, wie sind deine nächsten Tage so verplant", sagte Ben. "Die englischen Wochen fangen ja erst nächste Woche wieder an." 

"Ich werd morgen wieder ins Training einsteigen, da weiß ich gar nicht, wie das die nächsten Tage aussehen wird." 

"Und Freitag geht’s dann nach Hamburg", nickte Ben. "Wir fahren übrigens mit. Also nicht mit euch, obwohl das echt lustig wäre. Aber wir sind am Samstag live im Stadion." 

"Oh, bis nach Hamburg?", fragte Chris erstaunt nach. 

Ben nickte. "Hamburg steht eigentlich immer auf dem Programm." 

"Dabei ist das echt weit", meinte Chris. 

"Schon, aber wir bleiben dann meistens noch einen Tag in Hamburg. Jedenfalls wenn das Spiel Freitag oder Samstag ist. Und dann geht’s Abends noch ein bisschen feiern." 

"Das klingt nach viel Spaß", nickte Chris. "Und diesmal könnt ihr die Zeit ja auch ausnutzen." 

"Mhm... kommt drauf an. Wenn ich den Sonntag mit dir verbringen kann, dann fahr ich Samstag noch zurück nach Hause." 

Chris lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Ich sag dir bescheid, was für Termine ich am Sonntag habe." 

"Ich hoffe doch keinen außer Regeneration", grinste Ben. 

"Gibt gern noch Nachmittagstermine. Aber ich hoffe auch, dass es bei der Regeneration bleibt. Und der Montag dann frei ist." 

"Da muss ich arbeiten, weil ich ja schon Samstag nicht da bin." 

"Ja, klar. Aber am Abend können wir uns ja vielleicht sehen?" 

"Ich halte meine Abende für dich frei Chris." 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Chris. "Ich werde dir meine Termine sagen, sobald ich sie erfahre." 

Ben erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste Chris auf die Wange. 

"Und dann finden wir schon unsere Zeit zusammen." 

"Natürlich finden wir die", sagte Ben und grinste breit. "Schließlich mache ich die Dienstpläne für den Laden." 

Chris lachte leise. "Und als guter Chef nimmst du natürlich total viel Rücksicht auf deine Angestellten und machst die Dienste, die übrig sind?". 

"Ich nehme total viel Rücksicht und hab dabei im Hinterkopf, dass ich einen gewissen Fußballer so oft wie möglich sehen will", sagte Ben zwinkernd. 

"Dann ist gut. Also, vor allem, was du da im Hinterkopf behalten willst." 

Ben lächelte und begann Chris leicht im Nacken zu kraulen. 

"Hm, wenn du so weitermachst, bestech ich deine Angestellten, dass sie dich gar nicht mehr brauchen." 

"So, das magst du also", lachte Ben leise. 

"Oh ja", knurrte Chris genießerisch. 

"Mein kleiner Kater." 

Chris kicherte nur kurz, dann lehnte er sich noch etwas schmusiger an Ben. 

"Wie Lumpi", murmelte Ben. 

"Lumpi?", fragte Chris nach. 

"Mein Kater. Der hat sich auch immer so an mich gekuschelt und sich kraulen lassen", erzählte Ben. 

"Und statt Kater hast du jetzt mich?" 

Ben nickte. "Ja, du machst dich bisher ganz gut als Ersatz." 

Chris überlegte, wie er fragen konnte, wie lange Ben den Kater gehabt hatte, und wie lange schon nicht mehr. Dann wagte er es doch. "Wie lange hattest du Lumpi?", fragte er dann. 

"Fast 10 Jahre. Meine Tante hatte eine Katze und die hat ziemlich überraschend Junge bekommen. Und da durfte ich mir ein Kätzchen aussuchen. Tja und das war dann halt Lumpi." 

"Ich hab mir auch oft ein Tier gewünscht, aber es geht einfach nicht. Mama ist allergisch auf alles Mögliche, und jetzt bin ich einfach zu oft unterwegs." 

"Irgendwann möchte ich schon gern wieder ne Katze haben", sagte Ben. "Aber in der letzten Zeit hatte ich auch einfach zu viel um die Ohren." 

"Wie lange warst du katzenlos?", wollte Chris wissen. 

"Lumpi ist vor knapp drei Jahren gestorben", sagte Ben seufzend. "Und ich vermiss den kleinen Kerl immer noch." 

"Natürlich. Es muss schön sein, wenn jemand da ist, wenn man nach Hause kommt. Jemand, der einfach so ankommt." 

Ben nickte leicht. 

Chris kuschelte sich an ihn, sagte aber nichts mehr.


	9. 9 Kompromiss?

Ben holte schließlich einmal tief Luft und drückte einen Kuss auf Chris Stirn. "Genug von mir. Erzähl mir was von dir." 

"Hm - was willst du wissen?" 

"Hm... seit wann weißt du, dass du auf Männer stehst?" fragte Ben. 

"Ich weiß es schon recht lange. Sechzehn, siebzehn so. Eingestanden hab ichs mir erst mit zwanzig. Fußballer sind halt nicht schwul." 

"Und was der Auslöser, dass du es dir dann doch eingestanden hast? Ich meine viele verleugnen es hartnäckig." 

"Ich hatte mich verliebt, Hals über Kopf. In meinen Nachbarn. Er hat es nie erfahren, aber da konnte ich es nicht mehr verleugnen." 

Ben lachte leise. "Soso der sexy Nachbar also." 

"Oh ja! Zwei Jahre älter als ich, totsexy - und, wie die Engländer sagen, straight as an arrow." 

Ben schnaubte. "Das weiß man nie." 

"Oh, hast du da Erfahrungen?" 

"Ich nicht, aber Timo. Bevor er mit Justus zusammen war, hatte er eine Freundin. Er wollte sogar heiraten. Und dann ist er Justus über den Weg gelaufen und... wie heißt es so schön? Es hat Zoom gemacht." 

"Oh", machte Chris, "Gerade Timo... Dem hätte ich das nicht zugetraut. Ich mein, niemand sieht schwul aus, aber der läuft ja sogar händchenhaltend durch den Mediamarkt." 

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er steht dazu und es ist ihm ziemlich egal, was die anderen dazu sagen." 

"Ich wünschte, das könnte ich auch machen." 

"Mhm", machte Ben. "Das wär echt schön..." 

"Vielleicht in zehn Jahren..." 

"Das ist ne lange Zeit." 

"Ja, aber... ich glaub nicht, dass es vorher geht." 

"Du willst dich also wirklich 10 Jahre verstecken?" 

"Ich will nicht, aber ich will auch weiter Fußball spielen können." 

"Wenn jeder das so sieht, dann wird es nie möglich sein, offen zu leben und gleichzeitig Fußball zu spielen", sagte Ben. "Irgendeiner von euch muss mal den Mund aufmachen." 

"Und damit seine Karriere aufs Spiel setzen. Das macht so schnell keiner. Okay, bei dem Hitzlsperger ging es erstaunlich gut. Aber sonst traut sich halt noch immer niemand." 

"Das ist traurig. Obwohl ihr vermutlich den besten Augenblick auch verpasst habt. Nach Thomas Outing und nach dem WM-Gewinn... ich glaube da wäre es gegangen. Wenn da einer angefangen hätte und die anderen nachgezogen wären..." 

"Wenn wir ein Paar in der Mannschaft gehabt hätten", grinste Chris, "und die küssen sich dann mit dem WM-Pokal in der Hand." 

Ben lachte. "Das wär ja schon fast wie ein wahrgewordener feuchter Traum mein Lieber." 

"Nur fast?" 

"Naja, bei dir haben die beiden noch so viel an. Lass sie sich vorher noch das Trikot vom Leib reißen." 

"Okay", grinste Chris und stellte es sich vor. "Ja, das Bild ist noch schöner." 

"Und wen hast du da grad vor Augen?" fragte Ben. 

Chris holte Luft, dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. "Ich sollte nicht drüber reden." 

"Und wieso nicht?" 

"Weil..." Chris zögerte, egal, was er sagte, würde sich Ben seine Gedanken darüber machen. "Darüber redet man nicht." 

Ben schnaubte. "Ja klar. Wovor hast du Angst? Erstens kenn ich die Jungs eh nicht und zweitens spekulieren wir eh immer, wer wohl zu unserem Club gehören könnte." 

"Ich weiß nicht... ich möchte mich nicht an den Spekulationen beteiligen. Weil ich einfach mehr weiß als ihr." 

"Du weißt wer schwul ist?" fragte Ben perplex. 

"Quatsch! Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß es von niemandem. Aber ich weiß, wem ich es zutrauen würde." 

"Und da hast du nie versucht rauszufinden ob du recht hast?" 

"Nee", schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Man spricht einfach nicht darüber. Und man kennt sich ja auch kaum. Klar, wir waren bei der WM ein paar Wochen zusammen, aber echte, tiefe Freundschaft ist einfach total selten." 

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid mir wirklich welche..." 

"Es haben einfach alle zu viel Angst." 

"Und wovor genau?" 

Chris zögerte. "Davor, dass es rauskommt. Und dass damit die Schlammschlacht losgeht. Die Presse, die Fans auf einen losgehen, und man vermutlich nur noch in Timbuktu sicher ist. Wobei - da ist Schwulsein doch auch verboten." 

"Keiner von euch weiß, was passieren würde. Das, was du dir vorstellst, das ist die schlimmste Variante. Aber es kann doch auch ganz anders kommen." 

"Aber keiner will das Risiko eingehen." 

"Nicht mal untereinander? Das versteh ich nicht. Warum ihr das Thema auch intern so ausklammert." 

"Ich hab ja schon gesagt - wir sind nicht so gut befreundet wie man oft meint. Einige schon, aber eben nicht alle. Wir verstehen uns gut, wir spielen zusammen, haben Spaß zusammen, aber mehr nicht." 

"Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, ob man gut befreundet ist oder nicht. Über so ein Thema kann man auch so sprechen." 

"Du hast nie Fußball gespielt, oder?" 

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. "Halt zum Spaß in der Schule und so." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Mehr Testosteron in einem Raum findest du wohl sonst nirgends." 

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", grinste Ben. "Aber man unterhält sich doch trotzdem mal über ernstere Themen. Oder klammert ihr alles mit Konfliktpotential aus und erzählt nur von Hundewelpen und Blümchen?" 

Bei der Vorstellung musste Chris lachen. "Von heißen Frauen wird auch erzählt. Und von schnellen Autos. Playstation und dem besten Beamer." 

"Klar, die wichtigen Sachen des Lebens halt", sagte Ben.

"Ha, du hast es", nickte Chris. 

"Darüber unterhalten sich schwule Jungs auch. Also außer die heißen Frauen. Wir diskutieren lieber über heiße Kerle." 

"Finde ich auch viel interessanter." 

Ben grinste schief. "Ich merk schon, das Thema ist... schwierig." 

Chris nickte. "Ist es. Man schweigt es einfach tot. Man hat seine Verdächtigen, aber niemand spricht darüber." 

"Und du bist nicht mutig genug um mal einen der Jungs beiseite zu nehmen und mit ihm zu sprechen", schloss Ben. 

"Wie denn? 'Hey, du bist doch auch schwul?'" 

"Da kämen zumindest keine Fragen auf", lachte Ben. 

"Nee, aber ich muss mir das echt nicht antun, was dann kommt."

"Von dem du dir vorstellst, dass es kommen könnte. Denn du weißt ja nicht, was passiert."

"Ich weiß, aber auch, wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit ist, das Risiko möchte ich nicht eingehen."

Ben seufzte. "Ehrlich, das versteh ich nicht..." 

Chris schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Natürlich verstand Ben ihn nicht. 

"Wenn nicht alle so ein riesen Ding daraus machen würden, dann würde kein Hahn danach krähen", fuhr Ben leise fort. 

"Ja, aber ich werde bestimmt nicht als erster hingehen und sagen, dass ich schwul bin." 

"Und stattdessen?" 

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "So weitermachen wie bisher." 

"Das heißt, du nimmst dir zu offiziellen Anlässen hübsche junge Mädchen mit und... versteckst das mit uns." 

Chris seufzte leise. "Bisher bin ich immerhin immer alleine aufgetreten." 

Ben schnaubte. "Und wie lange dauert es wohl, bis es auffällt, dass du nie mit jemandem zu sehen bist?" 

"Fragt jemand bei Kevin nach? Großkreutz?" 

"Kevin ist... Kevin", sagte Ben. "Der ist allein schon Unterhaltung genug. Selbst wenn er nen Mädel dabei hätte, würde es hinterher keiner mehr wissen, weil alle nur auf die nächste Peinlichkeit warten würden." 

"Kevin ist ein ganz liebes Kerlchen. Und es ist schade, dass er nicht mehr in der Liga spielt." 

"Ich persönlich finde das auch schade. Das ist ein echter Straßenfußballer. Genau wie Poldi." 

"Und jetzt sind sie beide in der Türkei." 

"Und sind da hoffentlich glücklich und zufrieden." 

"Soviel ich weiß ja - ich hab aber nicht viel Kontakt zu ihnen." 

Ben nickte und sah Chris dann ernst an. "Zurück zum Thema. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." 

"Welche?" 

"Wie du dir das vorstellst." 

"Hab ich das nicht schon beantwortet?" 

"Nein." 

"Doch. So weitermachen wie bisher." 

"Und wenn Fragen kommen? Und früher oder später werden die kommen. Von der Presse, von den Kollegen, deiner Familie." 

"Muss ich dafür jetzt schon einen Plan haben?" 

"Ich will nur wissen, wie du darüber denkst. Wenn... ich mein, mich geht das doch auch irgendwie was an. Oder?" 

Chris holte Luft, atmete dann aber gezwungen ruhig aus und versuchte dann zu erklären, "Ich kann nicht mit dir irgendwo öffentlich auftauchen. Also, mit dir als meinem Freund. Der Presse werde ich bestimmt nichts erzählen. Den Kollegen - kommt drauf an, ob ich endlich mal länger bei einem Verein bleibe. Und Familie - mal sehen." 

Ben runzelte die Stirn und dachte eine ganze Weile über Chris Worte nach. "Das mit der Presse versteh ich. Ich hab ehrlich auch keinen Bock, dass mein Gesicht von irgendnem Klatschmagazin grinst. Aber... für mich hört sich das so an, als würde sich unser Leben nur in den eigenen vier Wänden abspielen. Ohne Freunde, ohne Familie, ohne... Normalität." 

"Nein, ganz so nicht. Wir können schon Sachen zusammen machen. Aber eben nicht... naja, nicht händchenhaltend wie Timo und Justus." 

"Es ist auch nicht mein Ziel wie die beiden zu werden. Das... ist selbst mir zu schwul", grinste Ben schief. 

"Dann sind wir uns doch einig, oder?", versuchte es Chris. 

"Womit?" 

"Dass wir nicht als Paar auftreten wollen." 

"Oh nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich hab gesagt, ich will nicht so sein wie Timo und Justus." 

"Aber?" 

Ben seufzte. "Du bist ne echt harte Nuss. Ok, ich stell dir jetzt eine einfache Frage. Da du ja deinen Freunden und Kollegen nichts erzählen willst, wie sieht es mit meinen Freunden aus?" 

Chris' fühlte die Kälte, sie sich in seinem Bauch breit machte. Es war, als hätte Ben ein Messer an den Hals gelegt. "Ich... ich weiß nicht..." 

"Du guckst als hätte ich dir sonst was angedroht", sagte Ben leise. 

"Ich kann das nicht..." 

"Was kannst du nicht?" 

"Mich so einfach vor deine Freunde stellen." 

"Und was soll ich ihnen dann sagen, wenn sie mich fragen? Was sie jetzt schon tun. Weil ich schlecht darin bin, was Schönes geheim zu halten. Und du bist was Schönes." 

Chris schloss resigniert die Augen. Er hatte so etwas befürchtet, aber eben nicht schon am ersten Abend, bei ihrem ersten Date. 

"Ich mag dich sehr Chris", flüsterte Ben. 

"Ich... ich dich auch", wisperte Chris kaum hörbar. 

"Und was... machen wir nun mit dem Problem?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht." 

"Ich auch nicht. Und praktischerweise können wir ja auch mit niemandem drüber reden." 

"Ich weiß, und das ist meine Schuld", knurrte Chris und machte sich von ihm los. 

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Ben verdattert. 

Chris seufzte. "Was denkst du denn?" 

"Ich befürchte, dass du grad die Flucht ergreifst, obwohl wir grade ein Problem zu lösen haben. Und ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre." 

"Nur, dass wir da keine Lösung finden können. Du willst mit allen möglichen Leuten darüber reden, und ich will nicht, dass jemand von mir erfährt." 

"Wow... hast du schon mal was von einem Kompromiss gehört?" fragte Ben und setzte sich auf. "Gibt es für dich nur alles oder gar nichts?" 

"Was wäre denn ein Kompromiss? Du erzählst es nur ein paar Leuten? Tut mir leid, aber das möchte ich auch nicht." 

Ben griff nach Chris Hand. "Wie stellst du dir das dann vor Chris?" 

"Ich stell mir nicht viel vor. Ich wäre gern mit dir zusammen. Aber vor allen anderen dürften wir nur Freunde sein. Und das reicht dir nicht." 

"Nein. Und wenn du ehrlich mit dir bist, dann reicht dir das auch nicht." 

"Es geht aber nicht anders." 

"Ich müsste mein ganzes Leben ändern Chris", sagte Ben. 

"Ich weiß, dass ich zu viel verlange." 

"Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht. Ich dachte du hättest nachgedacht, wie das funktionieren kann." 

"Ja, aber es passt offenbar nicht zu deinen... Ansprüchen." 

"Meine Ansprüche?" 

"Ja. Dass du mit Freunden über uns reden willst und so." 

"Du kannst mich wirklich gar nicht verstehen, oder?" 

"Schon, aber verstehst du mich auch?" 

"Nein. Jedenfalls in vielen Punkten nicht." 

"Eben", nickte Chris. 

"Niemand würde dich verraten Chris. Oder glaubst du, ich kenn meine Freunde so schlecht?" 

Chris seufzte leise. "Es weiß kaum jemand von mir. Ich bin immer total vorsichtig. Und jetzt sollen es Leute erfahren, die ich gar nicht kenne? Die ich vielleicht einmal gesehen habe - wenn’s hoch kommt? Ich vertraue dir, und ich weiß, dass du deinen Freunden vertraust, aber so einfach kann ich das nicht." 

"Es weiß niemand von dir Chris und du hast nicht vor das zu ändern. Sei doch wenigstens ehrlich", sagte Ben und wirkte zum ersten Mal nicht mehr ruhig. 

"Du weißt von mir, und Martin. Es ist also nicht niemand", sah Chris ihn herausfordernd an. 

"Oh super, dann können wir ja in Zukunft mit deinem Ex-Freund was unternehmen. Da müssten wir uns dann nicht verstellen." 

"Ich wusste es doch", murmelte Chris resigniert. 

"Was wusstest du?" 

"Dass du mich nicht verstehst." 

Ben schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Hören wir einen Moment damit auf, wer wen hier nicht versteht, ja? Möchtest du das mit mir überhaupt?" 

Chris nickte leicht. "Sonst wär ich nicht hier. Sonst hätten wir die letzten Tage nicht so viel telefoniert." 

"Sollten wir dann nicht nachdenken wie das hier funktionieren kann?" fragte Ben und hob ihre Hände. 

"Siehst du denn überhaupt eine Möglichkeit?" 

"Ich bin nicht das Problem Chris." 

"Wir beide sind das Problem." 

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja. Vielleicht." 

Wenigstens das gab Ben inzwischen zu. 

Ben hob eine Hand und strich sich über die Stirn. "Ich hab mir den Abend irgendwie anders vorgestellt." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Ich hatte auch gehofft, dass wir diese Diskussion nicht gleich bei unserem ersten... Date haben würden." 

"Die Diskussion ist aber wichtig..." 

"Ja, klar - ganz romantisch..." 

"Ja... Romantik pur..." 

"Und eine Lösung werden wir auch nicht finden." 

"Was bist du doch für ein Optimist." 

"Bist du denn besser?" 

"Wer von uns beiden wollte denn schon abhauen?“ 

"Und wer will unbedingt allen Leuten von uns erzählen?" 

"Allen Leuten? Meinen Freunden will ich es erzählen. Das ist schon ein Unterschied." 

"Okay, dann eben nur deinen Freunden. Aber auch das möchte ich nicht." 

"Was soll ich ihnen dann erzählen? Wenn sie mich fragen, mit wem ich zusammen bin?" 

Chris seufzte. "Wir drehen uns hier im Kreis." 

"Beantworte mir doch einfach die Frage. Was soll ich ihnen sagen?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht..." 

"Was hat Martin seinen Freunden gesagt? Seiner Familie? Oder war er wie du wollte er, dass niemand was weiß?" 

"Wir waren nicht so lange zusammen." 

"Du weichst mir die ganze Zeit aus, merkst du das eigentlich?" 

"Was möchtest du denn hören?" 

"Was soll ich meinen Freunden sagen?" 

"Nicht, dass du mit mir zusammen bist. Ich kenne deine Freunde nicht, ich weiß nicht, was sie erwarten." 

"Sie erwarten, dass ich sie nicht belüge. Was erzählst du denn, wenn dich jemand fragt? Oder... hast du dich so gut im Griff, dass es keiner mitbekommt, wenn du verknallt bist?" 

"Sie fragen nach einer Freundin, ich nicke kurz, und das war’s dann." 

"Und damit fühlst du dich wohl?" 

"Wir leben echt in ganz unterschiedlichen Welten. Nein, ich fühle mich damit nicht wohl, aber ich kann ja nun auch nicht hingehen und von dir erzählen. Oder ich will es nicht, wenn du es ganz genau wissen willst." Langsam wurde Chris wütend, Ben schien ihn gar nicht verstehen zu wollen. 

Ben holte tief Luft. "Meine Freunde... sind alles für mich. Sie sind meine Familie. Meine Eltern sind vor zwei Jahren nach Kanada gezogen. Meine Großeltern leben da schon lange und... egal. Jedenfalls sind die Jungs, Timo und Justus und die anderen, jetzt sowas wie meine Familie. Ich lüge sie nicht an. Wir lügen uns nicht an. Und ich will nicht lügen, wenn es um etwas so schönes geht." 

"Es tut mir leid, dass du quasi allein in Deutschland bist, und ich verstehe, dass die Jungs dir wichtig sind. Aber ich will nicht, dass sie von mir erfahren. Wenn du sie nicht anlügen willst..." 

"Ich hab dir das nicht erzählt, damit du Mitleid hast, sondern um die klar zu machen, was meine Freunde mir bedeuten", sagte Ben. "Und damit du vielleicht auch überlegst, ob wir nicht einen Kompromiss finden können." 

"Es gibt doch nur die beiden Möglichkeiten - du erzählst ihnen von uns, oder nicht. Und da das Erzählen nicht in Frage kommt..." 

"Warum bist du dann hier? Warum... wenn dir doch von Anfang an klar war, dass es nichts werden kann, warum hast du uns beiden dann überhaupt Hoffnung gemacht?" 

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du so darauf bestehen würdest... außerdem... mag ich dich. Sehr." 

"Chris, jeder würde das irgendwann verlangen! Weil man sich doch nicht ständig nur vor allem und jedem verstecken kann!" 

"Dann tut es mir leid, dass du dir Hoffnungen gemacht hast, Ben. Und ich mir auch." 

"Du ziehst echt einfach so den Schwanz ein..." 

Es tat Chris weh jetzt zu nicken, aber jede weitere Diskussion war jetzt nutzlos. Ben und er, sie würden kein Paar werden, auch wenn er es wirklich gehofft hatte. 

"Es hätte Kompromisse gegeben", sagte Ben nach einem Augenblick leise. "Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich es sofort erzählen will. Ich hätte gewartet. Und ich hätte es auch nicht allen erzählen müssen. Timo und Justus, das hätte mir gereicht. Aber vermutlich... wär das auch schon zu viel für dich gewesen. Also... solltest du jetzt wohl besser gehen." 

Chris schluckte, dann stand er wortlos auf. 

Auch Ben erhob sich. "Komm gut nach Hause Chris..." 

Chris nickte leicht. Scheiße, das war so schief gelaufen - wieso hatte er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen? Warum war er hergekommen, hatte mit Ben geflirtet und ihn geküsst? Bei ihm, auf seinem Schoß gesessen? Und jetzt war das alles wieder vorbei? 

"Denk doch noch mal drüber nach", machte Ben einen letzten Versuch, als Chris schon an der Wohnungstür stand. 

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Chris, wagte aber nicht Ben dabei anzusehen. 

"Bitte, denk noch einmal drüber nach." 

Sehr zurückhaltend nickte Chris. 

"Dann... meld dich, ok?" 

"Okay..." 

"Chris?" 

"Ja?" 

"Sieh mich mal an." 

Vorsichtig sah Chris hoch. Ben sah ihn ernst an. "Bitte Chris. Denk drüber nach." 

"Ich versuchs..." 

Aber wie sollte er darüber nachdenken? Timo und Justus würden nicht die einzigen bleiben, niemals! Und außerdem kannte er die beiden doch gar nicht! 

Ben zögerte kurz. "Warte mal kurz, ja?" bat er und lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Chris fühlte sich in diesem Moment alles andere als wohl, blieb aber stehen. Wenig später kam Ben mit einem Zettel zurück und hielt ihn Chris hin. Verwundert sah Chris ihn sich an. 

"Das ist die Mailadresse von Thomas Hitzlsperger", sagte Ben. "Ich... vielleicht würde es dir ja helfen, wenn du mal mit ihm sprichst." 

"Oh", machte Chris. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Dass Ben ihm auf diese Weise helfen würde. Oder es zumindest versuchen. 

"Ich denke, wenn dir irgendjemand einen Rat geben kann, dann vermutlich Thomas", sagte Ben leise. 

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Chris. "Vermutlich. Danke." 

Ben lächelte schwach. Jetzt wurde deutlich, wie sehr auch Ben diese Situation mitnahm. Klar, er hatte sich in jemanden verguckt, hatte ein tolles Essen gezaubert und sich sicher ein anderes Ende ausgemalt als dass Chris jetzt einfach fuhr. 

Chris sah wieder auf den Zettel mit der Mailadresse. Vielleicht wär das ja tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit. 

"Überleg es dir, ja?", bat Ben leise. 

"Mach ich", versprach Chris kaum hörbar. 

"Und... wenn du willst... ruf mich an." Ben sah ihn an. Es war deutlich, dass ihm das Angebot wichtig war - und dass es ihm gleichzeitig unheimlich schwer fiel. 

Chris nickte nur leicht, weil er einfach nicht wusste, ob er das konnte. "Also... ich geh dann mal", murmelte er. 

"Fahr vorsichtig." 

Chris schluckte leicht, dann nickte er erneut. "Mach ich." Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er jetzt noch sagen sollte. Also streckte er die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür.

Ben stand hinter ihm, machte aber nichts weiter, sondern sah ihm wohl nur nach, während er die Treppe runterging.


	10. Thomas

Erst als Chris in seinem Wagen saß, holte er tief Luft und lehnte sich im Fahrersitz nach hinten. So eine verfluchte Scheiße.

Da oben war ein Mann, der ihn mochte, der ihn wollte, und den er doch nicht haben konnte.

Das war einfach nicht fair!

Er hatte das nicht verdient, und Ben auch nicht.

Aber wie sollte das zwischen ihnen funktionieren? Er verstand Ben, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern, dass es nicht ging.

Er konnte nun mal nicht offen schwul leben, so wie Ben.

Und egal wen er einweihte, es wäre immer ein Risiko. Ein unbedachtes Wort und schon konnte alles vorbei sein.

Die Leute meinten es ja nicht böse, aber es konnte immer passieren.

Und niemand wusste, was dann passieren würde. 

Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich mal bei Thomas melden. 

Immerhin hatte Thomas einen Freund gehabt, als er noch aktiv gewesen war, das hatte er auch gelesen.

Gut, da hatte Thomas wohl in London gespielt und auch nicht mehr in der Nationalmannschaft, aber trotzdem...  
Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft. Also würde er von zu Hause gleich eine Mail schicken.

Mit diesem Entschluss startete er den Wagen und fuhr endlich nach Hause.

Als er zu Hause war, stellte er sich erstmal unter die Dusche und versuchte die Anspannung aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Ganz gelingen wollte ihm das aber nicht.

In Shorts, T-Shirt und in die dicke Wolldecke gekuschelt saß er eine halbe Stunde später an der Mail an Thomas. Immer wieder fing er von vorne an, bis er endlich halbwegs zufrieden war:

"Hallo Thomas,

wir kennen uns nicht persönlich, aber ich wir haben etwas gemeinsam. Ich bin ebenfalls Fußballer - Profi - und ich bin schwul. Ich habe dein Outing im letzten Jahr verfolgt und kann nur sagen, dass ich das sehr bewundere. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass eine große Last von dir abgefallen ist. Für mich kommt das im Moment nicht in Frage, ich steh noch fast am Anfang meiner Karriere. In der Situation warst du auch mal und du hast es damals auch für dich behalten. Aber ich habe gelesen, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen warst. Ich... ich habe jemanden kennengelernt, einen tollen Kerl, der sich auch in mich verliebt hat. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie das funktionieren kann. Wie hast du das geschafft? Hattet ihr Freunde, die von euch wussten oder habt ihr das Ganze in aller Heimlichkeit gelebt? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so zutexte, aber ich weiß im Moment niemanden, den ich noch fragen könnte. Vielleicht kannst du mir einen Tipp geben.

Ich danke dir schon jetzt dafür.

LG Chris"

Seine Finger zitterten, als er die Mail abschickte, dann klappte er den Laptop zu und lehnte sich aufatmend nach hinten.

Thomas würde aus der Mail nicht wissen können, wer er war. Chris war ein Allerweltsname und sonst hatte er nichts geschrieben, was einen Anhaltspunkt geben könnte.

Die WM hatte er nicht erwähnt, auch nicht seinen Verein, nur, dass er noch relativ jung war - und das war eben auch relativ.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Thomas auf so eine Mail überhaupt antwortete. Vielleicht wurde er ja mit Mails überschwemmt und las sie gar nicht mehr.

Er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann schaltete er den Fernseher an, irgendetwas musste ihn jetzt nach dem abgebrochenen Date ablenken. Die Serienfolge, die er ausgesucht hatte, war gerade zuende, als sein Handy die Ankunft einer Mail ankündigte.

Mit einem aufgeregten Flattern im Magen griff er sein Tablet und rief und das Mailprogramm auf. 

[Hallo Chris,

ich freue mich, dass Du mir geschrieben hast. 

Als ich an die Presse gegangen war, habe ich gehofft, dass sich andere Spieler melden würden. Viele waren es nicht, aber ich steh euch - und dir - gerne zur Seite.

Natürlich kommt ein Outing für dich nicht in Frage - ich habe ja auch damit gewartet, bis mir klar war, dass ich nicht mehr spielen würde. Sonst wäre es mir auch zu heiß gewesen. Naja, und so lange war es für mich ja auch nicht, weil mir einfach viel später als vielen anderen klar geworden war, dass ich schwul bin. 

Deine wichtigste Frage scheint mir aber die nach meinem Freund zu sein. Ja, ich hatte einen Freund, als ich in England war. Er ist dann mit mir nach Liverpool gezogen. Wir sind nicht zusammen weggegangen, aber es war sehr, sehr schön, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wir hatten einige wenige Freunde, die Bescheid wussten, aber im Grunde ist vieles heimlich passiert. Oder eben abseits von zu vielen Menschen. Jetzt im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass ich von viel mehr Menschen Unterstützung bekommen hätte, wenn ich mich nur getraut hätte.

Was deinen... möglichen Freund angeht - rede mit ihm. Rede mit ihm über deine Sorgen und deine Angst. Sicher werdet Ihr einen Weg finden, deine Ängste und eure Beziehung unter einen Hut zu kriegen. 

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben würden.

Herzliche Grüße,

Thomas]

Chris las die Mail ein zweites Mal und seufzte tief. Er war erstmal erleichtert, dass Thomas es ihm nicht übel war, dass er sich nicht outen wollte. Allerdings half ihm der Rat mit Ben zu reden nicht wirklich weiter. Das hatten sie ja versucht und waren zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Er beschloss aber erst die Nacht darüber zu schlafen und am nächsten Morgen zu antworten. Bis dahin würde er vielleicht auch das Chaos in seinem Kopf wieder im Griff haben.

Obwohl das vermutlich nur Wunschdenken war. Weder in seinem Kopf noch in seinem Herzen würde so schnell wieder Ruhe einkehren. Dazu war das alles viel zu scheiße gelaufen. 

So lag er wie erwartet lange wach und grübelte. Er mochte Ben, und beim Küssen hatte es so gekribbelt. Aber andererseits... Ben war so offen, geoutet, das konnte doch nicht gut gehen. 

Er konnte von Ben nicht verlangen plötzlich sein ganzes Leben umzukrempeln. Das wäre falsch. Vor allem, weil er Ben sogar ein klein wenig beneidete. 

Nein, nicht nur ein klein wenig. Natürlich war sein Leben ein Traum, aber Ben war... frei. Er konnte tun was er wollte, mit wem er es wollte. 

Da durfte Chris ihm nicht im Wege stehen. 

Außerdem hatte er selbst doch eh einen ganz anderen Plan gehabt. Er wollte sich nicht mehr auf Männer einlassen. Nicht so lange er aktiv spielte. Hatte er denn gar nichts aus der Martin-Sache gelernt? 

Es war schief gelaufen, und es hatte ihn lange genug vom Fußball abgelenkt. Das durfte nicht noch einmal vorkommen. 

Erneut drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Es war aber auch so, dass Martin nicht Ben war. Ben war... der Wahnsinn. Ein Hauptgewinn. So einen Mann fand man nicht an jeder Straßenecke. 

Er hatte gekocht, hatte tollen Nachtisch besorgt, und die Küsste waren der Hammer gewesen. 

Aber auch sonst, hatten sie sich gut unterhalten. Die ganzen Telefonate während der letzten Woche zum Beispiel. Das hatte sich so gut angefühlt. 

Ben.... Jeder Gedanke an Ben hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt ihn wiederzusehen, als er endlich aus Leipzig zurückgekehrt war. 

Und Ben war es genauso gegangen. 

Das hatte er vom ersten Telefonat an gemerkt. Schon vorher, sonst wäre er nicht so enttäuscht gewesen, als Chris das Date im Café so in den Sand gesetzt hatte. 

Mit einem frustrierten Laut setzte sich Chris im Bett auf. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann wollte er die Sache mit Ben nicht vergessen, egal was die Vernunft dazu sagte. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, er musste ihn trotzdem vergessen. Alles andere würde in einer Katastrophe enden. 

Chris schnappte sich sein Tablet vom Nachttisch und las noch einmal Thomas Mail. 

Einen Weg finden, seine Ängste und eine Beziehung unter einen Hut bringen. Und dann "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben würden. Herzliche Grüß Thomas". 

Ohne groß nachzudenken begann er eine Antwort zu tippen. "Danke, dass du so schnell geantwortet hast, damit hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass mich deine Antwort nicht weiterbringt. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie es funktionieren soll. Von mir weiß niemand, darf niemand wissen und der Mann, in den ich verliebt bin, der ist geoutet und in der Szene aktiv. Verdammt, wir haben uns sogar über einen schwulen Fanclub überhaupt erst kennengelernt. Das passt doch einfach nicht zusammen. Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich dich volljammere, aber du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich "offen" reden kann." 

Nachdem er diese Mail abgeschickt hatte, legte er sich wieder hin. Sicher würde Thomas nicht mehr antworten, dann konnte er auch noch einmal versuchen zu schlafen. 

Aber wirklich Ruhe fand er nicht und so war er unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt, als schließlich der Wecker klingelte. 

Er wollte nicht aufstehen, sich nicht fertig machen, nicht trainieren, seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Ben. Und um die Mail von Thomas. 

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Tablet, aber natürlich hatte Thomas noch nicht geantwortet. 

Er seufzte und ließ sich wieder nach hinten ins Bett fallen. Vielleicht sollte er sich krank melden und einfach hier im Bett bleiben. 

Nein, das ging nicht! Er war Profifußballer, und das würde er sich von irgendwelchen erwünschten Liebesgeschichten nicht kaputtmachen lassen! 

Außerdem würde das Training ihn ablenken. 

Also stand er auf und machte sich fertig. 

Zum Frühstück aß er nur ein bisschen Müsli, weil ihm irgendwie der Hunger fehlte. 

Dann fuhr er zum Training, er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihn wirklich auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. 

Und er hoffte, dass niemand ihm ansah, wie beschissen es ihm ging. Auf Frage hatte er nämlich überhaupt keine Lust. 

Doch das war wohl zu viel gehofft. Nach dem Duschen saß Lars neben ihm... "Dich nehmen die Länderspiele echt mit, was? So schlimm war’s doch gar nicht." 

"Wir haben gegen Irland verloren und gegen Georgien nur knapp gewonnen. Ich hatte schon bessere Reisen", brummte Chris. 

"Hattet ihr denn gar keinen Spaß?", fragte Lars mitfühlend. 

Chris seufzte. "Doch natürlich. Ich bin gern mit den Jungs unterwegs." 

"Dann siehst du einfach so fertig aus. Geh am besten mal in die Sauna und danach eine schöne Massage - danach geht es dir bestimmt besser." 

"Ich hab heute Nacht nicht gut geschlafen", sagte Chris und für einen Moment wünschte er wirklich er könnte Lars einfach die Wahrheit sagen. 

Lars hatte nichts gegen Schwule, das wusste er, aber nein, er konnte es nicht. Auf keinen Fall.

"Na dann erst recht", meinte Lars. "Mir hilft ne Sauna und ne Massage jedenfalls immer." 

"Na gut", gab Chris zu. Vielleicht würde es etwas helfen. 

"Bis später Chris", sagte Lars. 

"Bis später" verabschiedete sich Chris. Das Training war zuende, da konnte er auch das Handy rausholen und gucken, ob Thomas ihm die ersehnte Antwort geschickt hatte. 

Und das war die erste gute Nachricht des Tages, denn Thomas hatte geantwortet. Schnell rief er die Mail auf und begann zu lesen. 

[Hallo Chris, klar antworte ich dir schnell, jedenfalls wenn ich wach bin - und du nicht mitten in der Nacht schreibst. Habt ihr beiden denn schon über das Problem gesprochen? Der Mann, in den du dich verguckt hast, muss natürlich etwas zurückstecken, was das offen schwule Leben angeht. Andererseits wird es sicher nicht schaden, einige enge Freunde einzuweihen. Es macht vieles leichter - und schöner. Ich spreche hier nicht von dem ganzen Fanclub, nur von wenigen Menschen, die euch wichtig sind. Redet darüber, wer das sein könnte. Und dann sei mutig, ja? Lass es dir nicht kaputt machen! Herzliche Grüße, Thomas] 

"Sei mutig", wisperte Chris und schluckte leicht. Das hörte sich so leicht an. Aber das konnte er nicht sein. Wem sollte er denn alles von sich erzählen? 

Was, wenn er die falsche Entscheidung traf? Wenn er jemanden einweihte, der nicht damit klar kam?   
Der ihn verriet - absichtlich oder versehentlich? 

Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter und er hätte vor Schreck fast sein Handy fallen gelassen. 

Hastig drehte er den Kopf um. 

Lars stand hinter ihm. "Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen Chris?" 

"Was - wieso?" 

"Weil du hier mitten im Gang stehst und abgrundtief seufzt." 

Offenbar hatte Lars die Mail nicht gesehen. "Ist schon okay. Wie gesagt, schlecht geschlafen und so." 

"Und warum dieses tiefe Seufzen?" 

"Weil ich... schlecht geschlafen habe?" Es wäre so einfach, Lars jetzt alles zu erzählen. Aber das wäre nicht nur falsch, es wäre auch Ben gegenüber mehr als unfair. 

"Da seufzt man aber nicht so." 

"Nein... trotzdem. Ist schon okay." 

"Hm... wenn du meinst. Aber wenn du irgendwie Kummer hast, dann kannst du mit mir reden." 

"Danke", nickte Chris, und irgendetwas in ihm wollte das auch. 

"Hast... hast du heute Mittag schon was vor?" fragte er Lars. 

"Nein, ich bin noch frei." 

Chris grinste schwach. "Hast du dann Lust mit mir was essen zu gehen?" 

"Klar. Wann wollen wir los?" 

"Gleich nach meiner Massage?" 

"Ich warte auf dich", versprach Lars. "Wollte eh noch mit Sven telefonieren." 

"Dann grüß ihn mal", sagte Chris und machte sich nun wirklich auf zur Massage.


	11. Einladung

Angenehm entspannt kehrte Chris zu Lars zurück, der noch immer auf einem Sessel saß und mit Sven telefonierte. 

"Mein Mittagessen kommt grad rein", sagte Lars zu seinem Bruder und lachte. "Nein, Chris. Aber wir gehen zusammen Essen, also kommt’s auf gleiche raus... Ja, mach ich. Bis dann!" 

"Grüß schön", bat Chris noch schnell. 

Lars richtete den Gruß aus und legte dann auf. "Schöne Grüße zurück und du sollst mich ja anständig füttern, sonst kommt Sven und muss mit dir schimpfen." 

"Ich werd dich gut füttern, versprochen. Womit?" 

"Nudeln?" 

"Nudeln ist prima", nickte Chris. "Gleich los?" 

"Du ich bin bereit. Und hungrig." 

"Dann komm. Kannst du alleine gehen, oder soll ich dich an die Leine nehmen?" 

"Du könntest mich tragen", schlug Lars lachend vor, stand aber auf. 

"Nee, dafür bist du mir eindeutig zu schwer." 

Lars schnaubte. "Das werd ich mir merken!" 

"Und nachher muss ich dich nach dem Essen auch noch zurücktragen! Wenn du dich einmal dran gewöhnt hast..." 

Lars grinste und schob Chris dann aus der Tür. "Ich bin immerhin dein Kapitän." 

"Ja, oh Captain, mein Captain" 

"Fahren wir mit einem Wagen?" fragte Lars, als sie draußen auf dem Parkplatz waren. 

"Faules Pack", sah Chris ihn an, dann zückte er seinen Schlüssel. 

"Ich kann auch fahren, wenn du möchtest. Dann kannst du mir schon mal erzählen, was dich so bedrückt." 

"Nein, ist schon okay, ich fahre." 

"Langsam werde ich echt neugierig", murmelte Lars, als er Chris zu dessen Wagen folgte. 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er würde Lars nichts erzählen 

"Ich kann ja versuchen es zu erraten", schlug Lars vor. 

"Nein, bitte nicht..." 

"Aber vorhin wolltest du noch mit mir reden Chris." 

"Ich weiß... ich weiß nicht." Chris zögerte, dann schüttelte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Kopf. "So in etwa geht’s mir gerade." 

"Du bist durcheinander und verwirrt", fasste Lars zusammen. 

"Ja. Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Durcheinander nicht. Und verwirrt auch nicht. Aber vor allem möchte ich es mit mir alleine ausmachen." 

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist deine Entscheidung." 

"Danke", nuschelte Chris. 

"Dann lass uns fahren, ich hab inzwischen echt Hunger." 

"Hm, ich auch. Nudelhaus?" 

Lars nickte. Wenig später saßen sie im Nudelhaus und sahen sich die Speisekarte an. Die Auswahl war groß, so fiel die Entscheidung nicht leicht. Zudem war Chris nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Er musste wieder an Ben denken und an Thomas' Mail. Vermutlich hatte Thomas Recht, ohne jemanden einzuweihen würde es nicht gehen. Aber er konnte doch niemanden einweihen! Das Risiko war so groß! Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn es schief ging. 

"Chris?" 

"Hm?", machte Chris ganz in Gedanken. 

"Hast du dir was ausgesucht?" fragte Lars.

"Ähm... was nimmst du?" 

"Die Pasta mit den frischen Pfifferlingen", sagte Lars. Chris blickte suchend über die Seite, die er gerade aufgeschlagen hatte. 

"Pasta della Casa", beschloss er dann, ohne zu wissen, was das wirklich war. 

"Mhm, das klingt ja mal interessant", sagte Lars nach einem Blick in die Speisekarte. 

"Was?" 

"Dein Essen. Mensch du bist aber echt überhaupt nicht bei der Sache. Sicher, dass du nicht reden willst?" 

"Ja, ganz sicher. Wird schon wieder. Und ja, das Essen klingt gut, sonst hätte ichs ja nicht genommen." 

Lars nickte nur und gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen, dass sie bestellen wollten. Getränke und Speisen wurden aufgenommen, dann waren sie wieder alleine.

"So", sagte Lars und sah Chris an. 

"Was - so?", fragte Chris nach. 

"Nur so so", grinste Lars. "Willst ja nicht reden." 

"Nein", bekräftigte Chris. "Will ich nicht."

Lars nickte. "Also schweigen wir jetzt nur?" 

"Du kannst doch was erzählen. Wie geht es Sven?" 

"Ganz gut. Er spielt nicht so oft wie er gern möchte. Aber die Konkurrenz auf der Position ist ja auch riesig." 

"Und Dortmund hat ja echt gute Leute. Okay, Sven ist der beste, aber dennoch... die anderen wollen doch auch mal", grinste Chris. 

"Wie bei uns", nickte Lars. 

Chris nickte leicht. "Oder in der Nationalmannschaft." 

"Ja, da hast du ja auch nur die Bank gewärmt. Leider", sagte Lars. 

"Ist immer schade, wenn man dann nicht spielen darf." 

"Wo wir grad beim Spielen sind, ich muss mal kurz ne SMS schreiben", sagte Lars und zückte sein Handy. 

"Du spielst per SMS?", fragte Chris mit einem Grinsen nach. 

"Nee, aber eigentlich war ich mit Ben zum zocken verabredet. Aber der meldet sich irgendwie nicht." Ben. Warum musste Lars unbedingt mit Ben anfangen? 

"Der meldet sich bestimmt noch. Hat sicher viel zu tun in seinem Laden." 

Lars nickte und tippte schnell fertig. "Kann sein. Hast du auch noch Kontakt zu ihm?" 

"Wir haben mal telefoniert..." Und uns getroffen. Und geküsst. Aber das sagte er lieber nicht. 

"Schön", sagte Lars. "Ben ist ein netter Kerl. Wir können ja mal zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen." 

Chris zögerte, dann würde er sterben. "Mal sehen. Er hat ja nicht viel Zeit", log er.

"Ich kann ihn ja fragen, wann es ihm passen würde, wenn er sich meldet", sagte Lars und legte das Handy zur Seite. 

Hoffentlich nie, schoss es Chris durch den Kopf - und gleichzeitig sehnte er sich danach Ben wiederzusehen. 

"Guck mal, da kommt schon unser Essen", sagte Lars in diesem Moment. 

Erleichtert atmete Chris auf, er war für den Moment erlöst. Und das Essen war in der Tat sehr lecker. 

Sie waren grade fertig, als Lars Handy eine SMS ankündigte. Schnell las er sie und grinste Chris dann an. "Ich glaub Ben kann Gedanken lesen." 

Chris schluckte. "Was schreibt er denn?" 

"Dass er heute Abend verabredet ist, ich aber gern dazukommen kann. Er will mit ein paar Jungs Darts spielen. Das hört sich doch super an, oder?" 

Das erleichterte Chris ungemein. "Das klingt doch nett - viel Spaß euch!" 

"Komm doch auch mit", sagte Lars. 

"Heute? Nee, ich glaub, ich geh lieber früh ins Bett. Aber danke für die Einladung." Mit Ben Darts spielen gehen, schlimmeres konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Schöneres auch nicht. 

"Die wollen sich schon um 18 Uhr treffen. Ben macht wohl früher im Laden Schluss", sagte Lars und begann zu tippen. "Ich frag ihn einfach mal, ob es ok ist, wenn du auch mitkommst." 

Schnell schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Nein, lass mal. Ich möchte echt lieber nach Hause. Waschen und so." 

"Zu spät", grinste Lars. "SMS ist weg. Aber so kannst du dir es immer noch überlegen." 

Chris hätte am liebsten mit irgendwas auf den Tisch gehauen - oder angefangen zu heulen. Lars beobachtete Chris genau, als würde er auf irgendwas warten. Doch Chris sagte nichts, er würde Lars höchstens noch deutlicher zeigen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. 

Erneut piepte Lars Handy und er las die SMS, wobei er merklich die Stirn runzelte. Wortlos schob er Chris sein Handy hin. Neugierig sah Chris die Nachricht an. [Von mir aus gern, aber ich vermute das Chris nicht kommen wird. Ich würde mich aber sehr freuen, wenn du ihn überreden könntest.] 

Es dauerte nur einen winzigen Moment, ehe Chris geschaltete hatte. "Hatte ihm glaub ich schon gesagt, dass ich heute mal den Haushalt machen muss." 

"Na dann scheint ihr aber öfter zu telefonieren", sagte Lars. 

"Vor dem einen Spiel mal. Aber sonst nicht." Und zumindest für die Zukunft würde das stimmen. 

"Und da hast du ihm erzählt, dass du heute Hausarbeit machen willst?" fragte Lars mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Dass ich nach Reisen eigentlich immer zu Hause bin und mich um die Wohnung kümmere." 

"Aha", sagte Lars. "Aber das kann man ja auch noch nen Tag aufschieben. Ben würde sich ja offenbar sehr freuen, wenn du mitkommst." 

"Nee, lass mal - ich brauch meine Rituale. Außerdem rechnet er ja eh nicht damit, dass ich mitkomme." 

"Warum gehst du ihm aus dem Weg?" fragte Lars. 

"Geh ich nicht.", stellte Chris fest. Er sah betont unauffällig auf die große Uhr links von ihnen. "Ich glaub, wir müssen langsam los." 

"Ja müssen wir tatsächlich", sagte Lars. "Ich schreib Ben dann also, dass du lieber... Hausarbeit erledigst." 

Chris nickte nur, während er dem Kellner winkte. "Sturkopf", murmelte Lars und tippte schnell die Antwort an Ben. Inzwischen zahlte Chris und stand auf. Er wollte gar nicht erfahren, was Ben antwortete. 

Lars folgte ihm schnell. "Danke für die Einladung", sagte er. 

"Schon okay", nickte Chris nur und ging vor zum Wagen. 

"Hast du es aber eilig", sagte Lars und beeilte sich mit ihm Schritt zu halten. 

"Ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen." Lars nickte nur. Darüber war Chris froh. 

Auf der Rückfahrt sprachen sie nicht, auch das war gut so, fand Chris. Natürlich dachte sich Lars seinen Teil, aber Chris würde dennoch nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Es war egal, was Thomas ihm geraten hatte. Dann war er halt nicht mutig! Er war halt eine feige Sau, das würde Ben auch noch mitkriegen. 

"Wenn du weiter so die Stirn runzelst, bekommst du Falten", bemerkte Lars irgendwann. 

"Lass ich Bart drüber wachsen", knurrte Chris. 

"Über die Falten auf deiner Stirn?" 

"Jap." Chris hatte einfach keine Lust mehr sich über irgendwas zu unterhalten. Inzwischen waren sie glücklicherweise auf dem Parkplatz angekommen und Chris stellte den Motor ab. Bevor er aber aussteigen konnte, legte Lars ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Du willst nicht reden, das ist ok. Aber Ben ist ein sehr netter Mann. Vertrauenswürdig." 

"Und das weißt du woher?" 

"Weil ich bisher nichts in den Zeitungen oder im Internet gelesen hab, das mir was anderes bewiesen hat", sagte Lars. "Und mehr werde ich nicht zu dem Thema sagen. Du weißt ja, dass du jederzeit mit mir reden kannst." 

Chris nickte, darüber würde er mit Lars nicht weiter reden. 

Dabei war ihm klar, dass Lars ihm grad eine goldene Brücke gebaut hätte. Er hätte einfach nur... mutig sein müssen. 

Aber er war nicht mutig, das wusste er ja schon. 

"Na dann lass uns mal aussteigen", sagte Lars und löste seinen Gurt. 

Wortlos folgte Chris seinem Beispiel.


	12. Selbstmitleid

Sie kamen grade noch pünktlich und Chris stürzte sich mit Feuereifer ins Training. Dabei musste er wenigstens nicht über sein neuerdings so chaotisches Leben nachdenken. 

Über Ben, über Lars und seine Gefühle, die sich nicht einsperren ließen. 

Und Ben... warum schrieb er Lars, dass er sich sehr freuen würde wenn er mit zum Darts kommen würde? 

Machte er sich etwa noch Hoffnungen? Das hatten sie doch geklärt! 

Aber nein, vermutlich machte sich Ben noch immer Hoffnungen. Er hoffte bestimmt, dass Thomas ihn irgendwie... therapieren konnte und danach alles gut werden würde. 

Ihn selbst zu einem mutigen Schwulen machen, der sich offen hinstellte und vor der Presse zugab schwul zu sein. 

Chris schnaubte. Dann würde er als Mr. Homo in den Fußballchroniken auftauchen und seine Karriere wäre schneller vorbei, als er Bens Namens sagen konnte. 

Nein, er würde auf Ben verzichten müssen. Auch, wenn es ihm leid tat. 

Als er nach dem Training in die Kabine kam und sein Handy anstellte sah er, dass er eine Nachricht von Ben bekommen hatte. 

Leise seufzte er, offenbar blieb ihm heute nichts erspart. 

Kurz überlegte er, die Nachricht einfach zu löschen, aber dann war er doch zu neugierig, also öffnete er sie: [Ich weiß nicht, ob Lars dir schon der Einladung zum Darts erzählt hat. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest. Du könntest ein paar der Jungs näher kennenlernen. Justus und Timo. Es wäre... ein netter Abend unter Freunden.] 

Ein netter Abend unter Freunden... das stellte sich Ben so einfach vor. Sie würden auch sicher Spaß haben - aber so einfach war es einfach nicht. 

Er schluckte. Aber es war... so verlockend. Zeit mit Ben zu verbringen, mit Timo und Justus. 

Die beiden waren Bens beste Freunde. Und sie schienen beide echt nett zu sein. 

Aber das würde es alles doch noch viel schwerer für ihn machen. 

Sie sollten sich aus dem Weg gehen. Sollte er das Ben schreiben? Oder einfach die Nachricht ignorieren? 

Chris seufzte und verstaute das Handy erstmal wieder in der Tasche. Vielleicht würde er später antworten - vermutlich aber eher nicht. Das würde Ben hoffentlich entmutigen. 

"Also, letzte Chance. Kommst du mit?" fragte Lars plötzlich. 

Chris schreckte auf, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein." 

"Schade. Wird bestimmt lustig." 

"Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß." 

"Soll ich Ben was ausrichten?" 

"Du kannst ihn grüßen", nickte Chris ein wenig widerwillig. 

"Ok, mach ich", sagte Lars kopfschüttelnd. "Ich wünsch dir dann viel Spaß beim... Putzen und so." 

"Bis morgen." 

„Bis morgen Chris." 

Chris lächelte ihn noch einmal etwas gequält an, dann ging er. 

Immerhin musste er Ben so nicht absagen, das übernahm Lars netterweise für ihn. 

Und er würde sich einen ruhigen Abend machen. Und vielleicht wirklich etwas im Haushalt tun. Oder er würde versuchen zu schlafen. Das wäre nach der letzten Nacht jedenfalls ein guter Plan. 

Als er zu Hause ankam, setzte er sich jedoch erst einmal nur aufs Sofa. 

Schließlich nahm er sein Tablet zur Hand und rief noch einmal Thomas Mail auf. 

Mutig sein und es sich nicht kaputt machen lassen? Das sagte Thomas so einfach. Das waren schöne Worte, aber Thomas schrieb mit keinem Wort, wie er das anstellen sollte. 

Er fragte sich, ob es überhaupt lohnte auf diese Mail zu antworten. 

Wie sollte ihm Thomas denn auch helfen können? Er war weit weg, wusste nicht mit wem er da Mailkontakt hatte und war überhaupt in einer ganz anderen Situation. 

Er hatte sich schließlich auch erst geoutet, als er nicht mehr spielte. Und er war in England gewesen, als er einen Freund gehabt hatte, nicht in Deutschland 

Dort hatten sie ihn nicht so gekannt wie hier. Wie sollte das mit Ben funktionieren? 

Und mit ihm? Er war Nationalspieler und spielte bei Bayer. Er stand nun mal im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit. 

Nein, das war völlig utopisch. 

Er war ein echter Idiot, dass er auch nur eine Minute gedacht hatte, dass er und Ben eine Chance haben könnten.   
Und noch schlimmer - er hatte Ben auch noch Hoffnungen gemacht. 

Und das war wirklich mies von ihm gewesen. 

Er hatte sie beide damit verletzt. 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte wirklich anfangen zu denken, bevor er irgendwelche Entscheidungen traf. 

Er sollte sich bei Ben entschuldigen - oder? 

Ja, das sollte er auf jedenfall tun. Und er sollte den Mumm haben und das persönlich machen. Nicht per SMS oder Mail. 

Er sollte ihn anrufen. Nicht hinfahren, wenn er Ben sah, und Ben seine Überredungskünste einsetze, dann konnte er ihm eh nicht mehr widerstehen. 

Aber sollte er das heute Abend tun oder... lieber erst morgen? 

Nein, er konnte der Sache nicht länger aus dem Weg gehen. Also jetzt - ehe er mit seinen Freunden loszog. 

Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er Bens Nummer wählte. "Chris!" meldete sich Ben überrascht und hörbar erfreut. 

"Hey", nuschelte Chris. 

"Es ist schön, dass du anrufst." 

"Nein, ist es nicht", widersprach Chris. "Ich..." Er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen." 

"Entschuldigen? Dann... dann hast du noch mal nachgedacht?" fragte Ben. 

"Nein. Ich... ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich das mit uns überhaupt angefangen habe. Dass du... dass wir uns Hoffnungen auf mehr gemacht haben." 

"Die habe ich immer noch", sagte Ben. "Und du auch." 

"Nein. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du sie hast." 

"Du bist wirklich gut darin zu verleugnen was du willst", sagte Ben. 

"Ich sage nur, was möglich ist - und was nicht." 

"Du sagst, was deiner Meinung nach möglich ist und was nicht. Das ist aber nicht unbedingt richtig." 

Chris seufzte. "Willst du mit jemandem zusammen sein, der das alles verleugnet und für den sowas nicht möglich ist?" 

"Wir würden einen Weg finden, da bin ich mir sicher. Kommst du heute Abend? Dann könntest du dich selbst überzeugen, dass Timo und Justus wirklich nett sind. Wenn du sie näher kennenlernst, dann könntest du es dir vielleicht eher vorstellen die beiden einzuweihen." 

"Wie oft muss ich noch absagen?", seufzte Chris erneut. 

"Ich frage solange, bis du ja sagst", drohte Ben. "Verstehst du nicht Chris? Ich versuch irgendwie eine Chance für uns zu schaffen. Weil ich dich wirklich sehr mag." 

"Ich mag dich auch, aber ich sehe keine Chance für uns. Deswegen möchte ich dich auch nicht sehen." Die Worte auszusprechen tat unerwartet weh. 

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du würdest mich gern sehen. Aber du hast Angst vor dem, was du dann tun könntest." 

"Und deswegen möchte ich dich nicht sehen." 

"Hast du Thomas geschrieben?" 

"Vielleicht..." Warum wollte Ben das unbedingt wissen? Es ging ihn doch nichts an. 

"Vielleicht?" 

"Genau. Vielleicht." 

"Warum hast du noch mal angerufen, wenn du nicht reden willst?" 

"Um dir zu sagen, dass du mich vergessen sollst." 

"Du bist nicht sehr erfolgreich damit." 

"Du willst es ja auch nicht." 

"Stimmt. Ich will dich nicht vergessen." 

"Ich möchte dich trotzdem darum bitten." 

"Kannst du das denn? Mich einfach vergessen?" fragte Ben leise. 

"Ich werde es." 

Einen Moment schwieg Ben. "Weißt du noch worum ich dich gebeten hatte?" 

"Hm?" 

"Als wir telefoniert haben. Da habe ich dich gebeten nicht nur Argumente gegen uns zu sammeln." 

Chris schluckte. "Ich hatte viele Argumente für uns. Aber... wir haben doch beide gemerkt, dass es nicht geht. Dass ich nicht kann, was für dich selbstverständlich ist." 

"Wir haben einmal darüber gesprochen. Unsere Standpunkte ausgetauscht. Als nächstes sollten wir in Ruhe nachdenken und versuchen eine Lösung zu finden." 

"Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer, bitte." 

"Warum willst du es nicht mal versuchen? Bist du so glücklich allein?" 

"Es ist mir einfach zu gefährlich, Ben." 

Ben seufzte tief. "Das ganze Leben ist gefährlich Chris." 

"Ja, ist es. Aber man kann es gefährlicher oder weniger gefährlich leben. Ich lebe lieber sicherer." 

"Das ist feige", sagte Ben leise. 

"Ja." Wenn es Ben half, dann war er eben feige. 

"Du bist nicht feige Chris. Du versteckst dich dahinter, weil es einfacher ist. Es würde Arbeit bedeuten, damit das mit uns funktioniert und davor scheinst du Angst zu haben." 

"Es würde nicht funktionieren mit uns beiden. Ich will es niemandem sagen, du brauchst die Leute um dich, die von dir wissen. Und wir beide können das nicht ändern." 

"Hör zu, ich muss los, ich komm eh schon zu spät", sagte Ben. "Können wir uns morgen treffen und in Ruhe weiterreden?" 

"Nein. Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir treffen - und auch nicht noch mal telefonieren." 

Erneut war ein Seufzen zu hören. "Du machst es einem wirklich schwer Chris..." 

"Was willst du hören, Ben? Das mit uns, das wird nichts. Ich möchte es nicht." 

"Du willst es aus den falschen Gründen nicht. Wenn du mich nicht mögen würdest, dann würde ich das verstehen. Aber so finde ich das ziemlich dämlich." 

"Die Gründe sollten dir egal sein. Ich möchte es nicht. Und wenn es dämlich ist, dann ist es nun mal so. Übrigens wolltest du los, deine Jungs warten." 

"Du benimmst dich wie ein Arsch, Chris", sagte Ben. "Aber du hast recht, ich muss los. Machs gut." 

"Machs gut", verabschiedete sich auch Chris und legte auf, ehe Ben noch etwas sagen konnte. Mit einem ärgerlichen Laut warf er sein Handy in die Kissen und stand vom Sofa auf. Das alles wurde immer beschissener. Da dachte er, es wäre für alle gut, wenn er einen richtigen Schlussstrich zog und dann zog Ben diese Nummer ab! Als ob das alles nur seine Schuld war! 

Und wenn schon - es war doch nichts zwischen ihnen gelaufen! Sie hatten sich geküsst, mehr nicht. Sie hatten sich keine großen Versprechungen gegeben oder viele Pläne gemacht, die er nun zerschlagen hätte. Dass Ben enttäuscht war, das konnte er verstehen. Das war er selbst auch. Aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, mit Ben zusammen zu sein. Nein, das war falsch, er konnte es sich viel zu gut vorstellen. Aber eben nicht zu Bens Konditionen. Und selbst wenn Ben ihm entgegenkommen würde, war die Gefahr immer noch zu groß. 

Er schaffte es ja noch nicht einmal mit Lars zu sprechen, obwohl der ja offenbar etwas ahnte. Wie sollte er es da über sich bringen und mit Timo und Justus, zwei völlig Fremden, reinen Wein einzuschenken? Es war klar, dass Ben das wollte, und es war auch sein gutes Recht. Wenn er, Chris, damit nicht zurechtkam, dann war es nicht Bens Schuld, aber es zeigte doch, dass es nicht klappen konnte. Hoffentlich hatte Ben das nun kapiert. 

Er war bei seinen Überlegungen immer wieder durch die Wohnung gelaufen und stand nun am Fenster. Es regnete und war ungemütlich, typisches Herbstwetter. Und es wurde schon dunkel. Leise seufzte er - es wäre schön, jetzt etwas zu unternehmen und nicht allein in der Wohnung zu sitzen. Aber mit wem? Lars schied aus, der war mit Ben zusammen Darts spielen. Außerdem würde er eh zu viele Fragen stellen - ihm sollte er die nächste Zeit ebenso wie Ben aus dem Weg gehen. Und sonst? So viele Freunde hatte er in Leverkusen noch nicht, jedenfalls keine, die man spontan am Abend anrief. 

Also blieb nur Ablenken in der Wohnung. So stand er eine Stunde später tatsächlich mit Eimer und Wischmop im Badezimmer und putzte. Wirklich erfolgreich war das aber nicht, denn beim Putzen hatte man viel zu viel Zeit um nachzudenken. Und so kreisten seine Gedanken weiter wie ein Karussell um Ben. Ben, der so locker, witzig, offen war. Der so toll küsste und kochte. Und der ihn wollte. 

Warum musste das Leben nur so verdammt beschissen und ungerecht sein? Ben war so ein toller Mann - aber es würde einfach nicht funktionieren. Und Chris war nicht feige, sondern vernünftig, so! 

Schließlich hatte er genug und stellte Wischmop und Eimer zur Seite. Den Rest würde er morgen oder so machen. Eher 'oder so', außer, er würde wieder so viel an Ben denken müssen. 

Resigniert setzte er sich auf das Sofa. Auch wenn er das gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, zog er wieder sein Tablet zu sich und begann eine Antwort an Thomas zu schreiben. 

[Hallo Thomas, ich sitze jetzt zu Hause, und der Mann, der mein Freund hätte werden können, ist mit seinen Freunden unterwegs.] Ja, das fasste sein Dilemma gut zusammen. [Ich wäre wirklich gerne mit ihm zusammengekommen - er ist einfach ein lieber Mensch, und er hätte es wohl auch mit mir versucht, aber offenbar bin ich zu feige dafür. Das hat er gesagt, und ich denke, er hat recht. Mir ist die Sicherheit, die ich jetzt habe, einfach wichtiger. Ich liebe den Fußball, und ich will ihn nicht aufgeben. Natürlich würde es eine Beziehung leichter machen, wenn andere Menschen davon wüssten - ich denke, darum ist es einfacher, gar keine Beziehung zu haben. Du weißt selbst, wie sehr einen der Fußball in Anspruch nimmt. Damit werde ich mich begnügen. Alles Gute Chris] 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, schickte die Mail aber trotzdem ab. Er an Thomas Stelle würde auf so eine vor Selbstmitleid triefende Mail nicht antworten. Aber es hatte ein wenig geholfen sich das alles Mal von der Seele zu schreiben. Und nun... musste er das ganze irgendwie vergessen. 

Er sah auf die Uhr - es war noch nicht spät, aber wer sagte, dass man nicht auch um acht ins Bett gehen könnte? Hunger hatte er nach den Ereignissen nicht, also nahm sich ein spannendes Buch, machte sich bettfertig, und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschriebene. Aber als der Held im Buch seine Traumfrau traf und sich Hals über Kopf verliebte, legte er das Buch wieder zur Seite. Es war doch einfach zum Kotzen, dass selbst in einem Krimi ihm so eine Liebesgrütze unter die Nase gerieben wurde. Ihm blieb heute aber auch nichts erspart - auch nicht, dass seine Gedanken jetzt wieder um Ben kreisten. 

Irgendwann hörte er von seinem Tablet das Eintreffen einer neuen Mail, aber er entschloss sich, diese erst morgen zu lesen. Egal, wer ihm da was zu sagen hatte, es würde diesen Tag vermutlich nicht mehr besser machen. Eher im Gegenteil. Ben würde ihm sagen, dass er ihn vermisst hatte, Lars von dem schönen Abend vorschwärmen oder Thomas ihm sagen, wie dämlich er doch sei, diese Chance wegzuwerfen. Alles drei wusste er schon. Und auf Spammails, die ihm Viagra oder eine Penisverlängerung anboten, hatte er auch keine Lust - und keinen Bedarf. Im Gegenteil wäre er eher auf etwas, das sein sexuelles Verlangen reduzierte, interessiert. 

Seufzend drehte sich Chris auf die Seite. Langsam musste er wirklich schlafen. Wenn er dabei nicht an Ben dachte, umso besser. Also konzentrierte er sich auf frühere Zeiten, sein erstes Bundesligaspiel, das erste Mal im großen Stadion mit tausenden, zehntausenden Zuschauern, die seinen Namen brüllten. Und an die WM. Das waren alles wunderschöne Erinnerungen, über die er es schließlich auch schaffte einzuschlafen.


	13. Sonntag um halb vier?

"War echt schön gestern", begrüßte ihn Lars am nächsten Morgen, kaum dass er die Kabine betreten hatte. "Nur du hast gefehlt." 

"Hm", machte Chris nur. 

"Ich hoffe, dein Date mit dem Staubsauger hat sich gelohnt." 

"Wischmop", antwortete Chris einsilbig. 

Lars stutzte, dann lachte er fröhlich. "Wischmop, ach so. Hattet ihr eine schöne Zeit zusammen?" 

"War feucht." 

"Oh, ein feucht-fröhlicher Abend mit dem Wischmop, das klingt wirklich nach viel Spaß." 

Chris schnaubte. "Und du hattest Spaß?" fragte er dann und hätte sich im gleichen Moment ohrfeigen können. Warum wollte er das denn wieder wissen? 

Sofort strahlte Lars ihn an. "Oh ja, war ein witziger Abend. Gerade mit Timo kann man verdammt viel Spaß haben." 

Chris nickte leicht und wieder war sein Mund schneller als sein Verstand. "Und Ben geht’s... gut?"

"Er fand es sehr schade, dass er dich nicht überreden konnte zu kommen. Ich hab ihm nicht verraten, dass du normalerweise kein Putzteufel bist, aber das konnte er sich auch so denken." 

Nein, das wusste Ben, weil er es ihm selbst gesagt hatte, dachte Chris. "Hat er sonst noch irgendwas gesagt?"

"Er wollte wissen, wies dir geht." 

"Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Dass ich es nicht weiß, weil du nicht redest. Aber gut geht’s dir wohl nicht." 

Chris unterdrückte einen Fluch. "Und was hat er daraufhin gesagt?" 

"Er hat nur genickt, als hätte er das schon gewusst." 

"Und sonst hat er nichts weiter gesagt?" bohrte Chris nach. 

"Ich hab nicht gefragt. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht über euch reden willst."

Chris holte keuchend Luft und riss die Augen auf. Hatte Lars da grad echt "über euch" gesagt? "Das... ich... umziehen", wisperte er und drehte sich von Lars weg.

Glücklicherweise sagte Lars jetzt nichts mehr.

Aber das musste er auch nicht mehr. Spätestens mit Chris Reaktion musste Lars nun endgültig klar sein, was los war. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lars seine Klappe hielt. Nicht anderen gegenüber, da würde er nichts sagen, war Chris sicher, aber auch ihm selbst gegenüber.

Das Thema Ben war vorbei. Es gab keinen Grund mehr darüber zu reden. 

Und das würde er Lars auch deutlich sagen, wenn er noch einmal mit dem Thema ankam. 

Aber erstmal musste er sich nun wirklich umziehen. Ärger mit dem Trainer konnte er nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Das würde nur noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen. 

Schnell machte er sich fertig, lauschte den Anweisungen des Trainers und stürzte sich dann in die Übungen. 

Er schaffte es eine halbwegs gute Leistung abzurufen, ging aber jedem privaten Gespräch aus dem Weg. 

Lars schien das zu bemerken, er ließ Chris bei Training und auch danach in Ruhe. Irgendwie schien er abzuwarten, dass Chris etwas sagte. Aber da konnte er lange warten. 

Und so zog er sich auch beim Mittag zurück und schlug eine Einladung von Bernd und Basti aus. 

Er fuhr lieber nach Hause und aß einen Salat, den er sich schnell im Supermarkt geholt hatte. 

Erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch eine Mail bekommen hatte, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte. 

Er stellte die Schüssel ab und holte das Tablet. 

Neben einigen Werbemails hatte er inzwischen sowohl von Ben, als auch von Thomas eine ungelesene Mail in seinem Postfach. Bens Mail hatte einen Anhang, ein Bild vermutete er. 

Sein Herz klopfte ein wenig, als er Bens Mailadresse sah. Er öffnet aber erst Thomas' Mail, die von Ben wollte er sich ein wenig aufheben. 

[Hallo Chris, ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass deine Mail mich traurig macht. Weil vermutlich die meisten schwulen Fußballer so denken und handeln. Aber ich halte das für falsch. Ich würde dir wirklich gern einen Rat geben, aber das ist schwierig, weil ich nichts von dir weiß. Aber eins weiß ich: egal ob du in der Kreisliga, in der dritten, zweiten oder ersten Liga spielst - du brauchst jemandem zum Reden. Das braucht jeder. Denn sonst kommt irgendwann der Punkt, an dem sich der ganze Druck, die Heimlichkeit und die Last alles mit sich aus zu machen, auch auf den Fußball auswirkt. Denk darüber nach Chris und wenn du möchtest, dann können wir uns treffen. Ich denke da redet es sich besser als per Mail. Bis hoffentlich bald, Thomas] 

Chris seufzte. Ja, sicher würde es gut tun mit Thomas zu reden. Überhaupt zu reden. Aber andererseits würde es alles noch schlimmer machen. Je mehr er drüber nachdachte, desto schlimmer wurde es. 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Mail. Er konnte jetzt nicht darauf antworten. 

Stattdessen öffnete er Bens Mail, die deutlich kürzer war als Thomas'. 

[Ich hab dich gestern Abend vermisst] das war alles was dort stand. 

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Chris unhörbar. Seine Finger zitterten ein wenig, als er den Anhang öffnete. 

Es waren drei Bilder, von Ben gezeichnet. Das erste zeigte eine Gruppe Jungs - eindeutig Lars, Justus und Timo - die Darts spielten, während eine einsame Figur an einem Tisch saß und ein Bier trank. Auf dem nächsten Bild war dann diese einsame Figur - Ben vermutlich, auch wenn man das Gesicht nicht sah - von nahem zu sehen, wie er auf sein Handy starrte, als hoffte er auf einen Anruf. Das dritte Bild hing in einer Gedankenblase über dem Kopf vom Cartoon-Ben und zeigte zwei Männer auf dem Sofa, die sich aus zwei Dessert-Gläsern gegenseitig fütterten. 

Die Bilder ließen es in Chris' Bauch kribbeln und in seinem Herzen ziehen. Ja, Ben hatte ihn vermisst, sehr vermisst. Chris fühlte mit ihm, fühlte seine Einsamkeit und seine Sehnsucht, als wären es seine eigenen. 

"Das ist unfair", wisperte Chris. 

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, die heftig anfingen zu brennen. Sicher, weil er müde war oder so. Nicht, weil er Ben vermisste. Und er ihm leid tat. 

Er schluckte heftig und holte dann tief Luft. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Die Mail mit den Bildern löschen? Ben antworten? Ihn... anrufen? 

Löschen, nein, das konnte er nicht. Die Bilder waren ein Geschenk, und sie waren toll. Außerdem... waren das seine einzigen Bilder, auf denen Ben abgebildet war. Und sie waren so schön! Gedankenverloren strich er über Bens Gesicht in der Gedankenblase. 

Schließlich griff er zögernd zu seinem Handy. Er sollte Ben sagen, dass er das lassen sollte. 

Zögerlich wählte er seine Nummer, nach langem klingeln meldete sich Ben. "Hey..." 

"Ich... ich hab deine Mail bekommen", sagte Chris leise. 

"Schön", lächelte Ben. "Und schön, dass du anrufst." 

Chris seufzte tief. "Die Bilder sind... wirklich gut geworden." 

"Danke. Dann gefallen sie dir?" 

"Ja... sie sind traurig..." 

"Hmm... hab letzte Nacht einfach zeichnen müssen..." 

"Du solltest mir sowas nicht schicken. Das macht es für uns beide nur schwerer." 

"Ich möchte das mit uns nicht aufgeben, Chris." 

"Das musst du aber." 

"Ich möchte aber nicht. Weißt du, ich verliebe mich nicht schnell. Und wenn, dann binde ich es demjenigen nicht auf die Nase, bis es zu spät ist. Nur bei dir war es anders." 

Sofort fühlte Chris wieder dieses Kribbeln im Magen. 

"Chris... Bitte, gibt das mit uns nicht einfach so auf." 

"Ich... das... geht nicht", sagte Chris und legte einfach auf. 

Es war unfair, aber er konnte es doch nicht. 

Nur durch Zufall glitt sein Blick über die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy und er fluchte laut. In zwanzig Minuten fing das zweite Training an. Das würde er nie pünktlich schaffen! 

Er sprang auf, ließ sein Handy liegen wo es war, schnappte sich nur den Schlüssel und rannte raus. 

Trotzdem traf er erst gute 10 Minuten nach Trainingsbeginn auf dem Parkplatz ein und musste sich dann auch noch umziehen, was weitere Minuten kostete. 

Die Standpauke war nicht von schlechten Eltern, sein Trainer war so sauer, dass sogar sein Kaderplatz beim nächsten Ligaspiel gefährdet war. Und das alles war Bens schuld! 

"Was war denn los?" fragte Lars leise. 

"Hab verpennt." 

"Verpennt?" 

"Hab mich nach dem Essen bisschen hingelegt." 

"Wirst du krank, dass du so viel schläfst?" fragte Lars eindeutig besorgt. 

"Wieso? Ich leg mich oft mittags ne Stunde oder so hin. Du nicht?" 

"Eigentlich nicht. Da muss ich schon sehr sehr fertig sein. Oder ich muss mich nicht wohl fühlen." 

"Dann verpasst du echt was", meinte Chris. Das war nicht einmal gelogen, ein, zwei Stunden auf dem Sofa liegen und ein wenig schlafen waren wirklich angenehm. 

Lars lachte leise. "Na wenn du meinst. Und sonst... geht’s dir wirklich gut? Du siehst... traurig aus." 

"Ich muss halt aufpassen, dass ich am Wochenende auch spielen darf.“ 

"Ja klar. Aber du weißt dass ich das nicht meinte." 

"Es ist schon alles okay, Lars." 

"Sicher?" 

"Sehr sicher." 

"Ich wünschte echt, du würdest reden", seufzte Lars. 

"Nein", schüttelte Chris den Kopf. Wenn, dann mit Thomas - aber selbst das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. 

"Chris, ich ahne doch eh schon was los ist", sagte Lars sehr leise. 

"Ich werde trotzdem nicht reden." 

"Na gut. Zwingen kann ich dich nicht." 

"Eben", nickte Chris. "Also, Duschen und so." 

Lars nickte. "Ja Duschen und so." 

Chris sah ihn noch einmal kurz an. Nein, mit Lars würde er ganz sicher nicht darüber reden! 

Was würde ihm das denn auch bringen? Lars konnte ihn eh nicht verstehen. 

Lars würde ihm noch mehr reinreden als Thomas - und das reichte ihm schon. 

"Chris. Duschen!" 

"Ja", knurrte Chris und folgte Lars in die Duschen. 

Er duschte sich schnell ab und beeilte sich dann mit dem anziehen. Er wollte weg sein, bevor Lars fertig war. 

Er schaffte es auch - obwohl er dann wieder alleine vor dem Fernseher sitzen würde. Oder vor dem Tablet.   
Aber was sollte er sonst machen? 

Er hatte doch keine andere Wahl - auch wenn Thomas und Ben und offenbar auch Lars es anders sahen. 

Vielleicht war er ja auch wirklich im Unrecht, aber er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. 

Aber er musste zugeben, dass Ben ihm schmeichelte. 

Ben bemühte sich wirklich sehr um ihn, aber das schaffte sein Problem nicht aus der Welt. Er hatte noch immer nicht vor sich vor irgendwem zu outen. 

Jedenfalls nicht jetzt während er aktiv spielte. Danach würde er einfach mal weitersehen. Aber vorher kam das gar nicht in Frage. Und bis dahin... würde er sich von Männern fernhalten. Wie er es ja nach Martin auch geplant hatte. Wobei, wenn er ehrlich war, war das nach Martin auch einfacher gewesen. Mit Martin war es nett gewesen, aber nicht mehr. Wenn er an Ben dachte - das war etwas ganz anderes. Jetzt konnte er ahnen, was er alles verpassen würde. 

Er war ein Idiot, dass er diese Chance so einfach in den Wind schlug. Ben war ein Traummann, und er würde für Chris sicher auf einiges verzichten - das hatte er ja sogar schon selbst gesagt. Chris biss sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich ging es nur um einen einzigen Punkt. Ben wollte seine besten Freunde nicht anlügen. Und das konnte er doch sogar verstehen. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, würde es ihm selbst doch auch besser gehen, wenn er mit jemandem reden konnte. Thomas oder Lars. Ehe ihn wieder der Mut verließ schnappte er sich sein Tablet und rief Thomas Mail auf um ihm zu antworten: [Vielleicht hast du recht und ein persönliches Treffen wäre eine gute Idee - auch wenn ich kaum glauben kann, dass ich das hier grade schreibe. Ich spiele am Samstag, ich hätte also Sonntagnachmittag frei. Würde dir das passen?] 

Erstaunlich schnell kam Thomas' Antwort, vom Handy aus geschrieben. [Wohin soll ich kommen?] 

Erneut zögerte Chris. Er wollte sich nicht mit Thomas in einem Café oder so treffen, also würde er ihn wohl zu sich einladen müssen. "Augen zu und durch", murmelte er und mailte Thomas seine Adresse. 

Die Antwort kam umgehend, [halb vier?] 

[Das passt] schrieb Chris zurück. 

Thomas antwortete nicht mehr, damit sah Chris die Verabredung als abgemacht an. "Scheiße", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Vor einer halben Stunde war er noch fest entschlossen gewesen mit niemandem zu reden und jetzt hatte er Thomas eingeladen. Thomas würde wissen... er würde sich vor Thomas outen. Ein quasi Fremder würde von ihm wissen! 

Nein, er wusste jetzt schon von ihm, er hatte mit Leverkusen und Chris schon genügend Angaben gemacht. "Gut... ganz ruhig", murmelte Chris. Jetzt war es eh zu spät. Aber wirklich beruhigen konnte er sich nicht, seine Finger zitterten, als er das Tablet weglegte. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, aber das Gefühl der Panik nahm trotzdem immer weiter zu. Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen, sich zu entspannen mit verschiedenen Methoden, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. 

Also stand er auf und begann in seinem Wohnzimmer hin- und her zu gehen. Dabei versuchte er sich immer wieder zu sagen, dass Thomas keine Gefahr darstellte. Vielleicht sollte er noch ein wenig Staubwischen, ehe Thomas am Sonntag kam? Mit Lappen und Staubwedel bewaffnet zog er durch die ganze Wohnung. 

Schließlich fühlte er, wie die Müdigkeit in ihm hoch kam. Kein Wunder nach dem wenigen Schlaf der letzten Nächte. Er duschte schnell, nach der Putzerei fühlte er sich einfach staubig, dann ließ er sich ins Bett fallen.


	14. Küchenpsychologie

Zum Glück gelang es Chris sich die nächsten beiden Tage abzulenken. Durch den Hotelaufenthalt und das Spiel hatte er auch gar keine Zeit groß zu grübeln. Nur die Nächte waren immer etwas schwierig. Und spätestens Samstagabend wurde die Nervosität wieder deutlich mehr.

Wenigstens hatte er das Spiel einigermaßen über die Bühne gebracht, dachte er erleichtert, als er am Sonntag vor Thomas Besuch wieder das Bad schrubbte. Er sollte sich beruhigen, sonst war es hier bald sauberer als in einer Zahnklinik!

Aber irgendwie musste er sich beschäftigen bis Thomas kam.

Gegen viertel nach drei räumte er die Putzsachen weg, duschte fix und drehte dann fast durch, während er auf Thomas wartete. Rational betrachtet gab es dafür gar keinen Grund, und dennoch...

Als es schließlich klingelte zuckte er heftig zusammen und hätte fast die Flasche O-Saft vom Tisch gefegt, die er schon bereitgestellt hatte.

Er sprang auf und hastete zur Tür, riss sie auf und drückte dann den Summer. Wenig später stand Thomas dann leibhaftig vor ihm - grauer Mantel, dicker Schal und ein Lächeln im Gesicht. "Hallo Chris."

"Hi", krächzte Chris mühsam. Zu lächeln schaffte er nicht. 

"Oh je, was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ist alles okay", keuchte Chris kaum verständlich. "Komm rein..." 

Thomas folgte Chris und begann sich aus seinem Schal zu wickeln. "Es ist echt kalt geworden." 

Chris nickte nur. "Du musst ja nicht mehr trainieren", brachte er mit Mühe raus. 

Thomas lachte leise. "Stimmt, in solchen Momenten genieße ich das Rentnerdasein." 

Er zog sich die warmen Schuhe aus und folgte Chris dann ins Wohnzimmer. 

"Hübsch hast du es hier", sagte Thomas und blieb vor großen gerahmten Bild stehen, das Chris mit dem WM-Pokal zeigte. 

Ein klein bisschen konnte Chris jetzt runterkommen. 

"Möchtest du... was trinken?" fragte er mit nicht mehr ganz so zitteriger Stimme. 

"Gerne." Thomas drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. "Oh, Orangensaft, das ist doch gut." 

Chris lächelte leicht und goss ihnen beiden ein. "Setz dich ruhig." 

"Gern - du aber auch, ja?" 

Chris nickte und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Thomas setzte sich neben ihn und trank einen Schluck von dem Saft. 

Dabei sah er immer wieder verstohlen zu Thomas. 

Irgendwann lachte Thomas. "Ich bin kein Alien. Nur ein ganz normaler Ex-Fußballer, der zufällig auf Männer steht. Wie du. Nur ohne das Ex." 

Chris grinste etwas schief. "Ja, aber du bist doch... anders." 

Thomas sah ihn neugierig an. "Findest du?" 

"Klar. Von dir weiß jeder..." 

"Aber auch noch nicht lange. Und nur, weil ich nicht mehr Fußball spiele." 

Chris nickte, es war ja allgemein bekannt, dass Thomas erst spät bemerkt hatte, dass er schwul war. 

"Es freut mich übrigens sehr, dass wir uns persönlich kennenlernen. Du bist einer der ganzen wenigen Profis, die sich bei mir gemeldet haben", sagte Thomas. 

"Wäre das mit Ben nicht, hätte ich mich auch nicht gemeldet." 

"Ben heißt er also." 

Chris nickte. "Ja, Ben. Er meint, er kennt dich auch. Von irgendwelchen Fantreffen. Und ich soll mal mit dir reden." 

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. "Hm... dunkelhaariger Typ? Mit lustigen rothaarigen Freunden?" 

Chris lächelte leicht, "Wow, ja, genau der." 

"Hübsche Männer bleiben mir im Gedächtnis. Vor allem wenn sie von zwei Kobolden begleitet werden. Justus! Der eine heißt Justus, wie der erste Detektiv von den drei Fragezeichen", grinste Thomas. 

"Du bist echt gut. Der andere ist Timo - das ist der mit den Locken." 

"Immerhin mein Gedächtnis funktioniert also noch ganz gut", zwinkerte Thomas. 

"Und das als Fußballrentner", grinste Chris, dem die lockere Unterhaltung sehr half 

"Ja genau. Das verdient Anerkennung." 

"Macht bestimmt der Orangensaft", trank Chris noch einen Schluck. 

"Klar der gute Leverkusener O-Saft. Sowas gutes gibt’s in München natürlich nicht." 

"Eindeutig ein Grund nicht nach München zu wechseln." 

"Aber dafür haben wir leckre Weißwürschtle", lachte Thomas. "Und heiße Buben in Lederhosen." 

"Die heißen Kerle gibt’s hier auch. Viel zu viele", seufzte Chris. 

"Na komm, so ein tiefer Seufzer?" 

"Ist alles viel zu kompliziert." Jetzt kamen offenbar sie zum Thema. 

"Ist die Liebe immer. Egal ob Mann oder Frau. Und ich spreche aus Erfahrung mit beiden Geschlechtern", sagte Thomas. 

"Mit Frauen wärs einfacher, oder?" 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich, weil du da keine Anstrengungen unternehmen müsstest, es geheim zu halten." 

Chris nickte, "das meinte ich." 

"Und trotzdem hast du dich entschieden, dir keine Freundin zu suchen. Nicht zu versuchen normal zu leben, mit einem schmucken Häuschen, Vorzeigefrau und Kindern." 

"Nein - lieber alleine als das. Nichts gegen Frauen, aber... nee, das muss nicht sein." 

Thomas nickte. "Es bringt eh nichts sich selbst zu belügen. Ich glaube nicht, dass man damit wirklich glücklich werden kann." 

"Ich auch nicht", stimmte Chris zu. "Man muss schon man selbst bleiben." 

Thomas lächelte. "Ich find’s schön, dass du das so sieht. Damit bist du weiter, als viele andere schwule Fußballer." 

"Ich hab’s auch versucht. Aber die Hintern der Mitspieler waren immer zu sexy, da konnte ich es nicht mehr ignorieren." 

Diesmal lachte Thomas laut auf. 

"Es ist einfacher sich zusammenzureißen, wenn man weiß, was los ist." 

"Ja, stimmt. Obwohl es Hintern gibt, die wirklich zu sexy sind, um sie zu ignorieren", grinste Thomas. 

Chris nickte wissend. "Hummels. Höwedes. Und vor allem der Neuer..." 

"Soso, der Neuer also." 

"Hast den Hintern mal genauer angesehen?" 

"Klar. Obwohl mein Favorit schon eher Mats ist. Da stimmt das Gesamtpaket." 

"Den hatte ich bei meiner Aufzählung ja auch mit dabei." 

"Um den kommt auch nicht rum. Aber jetzt musst du mir mal eins verraten." 

"Hm - was denn?" 

"Wieso sträubt sich ein so intelligenter Mann wie du gegen eine Beziehung?" 

"Vielleicht, weil ich intelligent bin?", stellte Chris eine Gegenfrage. "Du hast es ja auch nur in London gewagt, wo man dich nicht so kannte wie hier." 

"Wenn mir hier der richtige Mann über den Weg gelaufen wäre, dann hätte ich auch hier eine Beziehung geführt." 

"Sicher? So dich jeder kennt? Wo du mit ihm nie rausgehen könntest?" 

Thomas nickte leicht. "Es ist schwierig ohne Zweifel. Und unsere Situationen kann man auch nur Ansatzweise vergleichen. Natürlich muss eine Beziehung hier in Deutschland anders laufen als in England, wo ich ziemlich unerkannt durch die Straßen gehen konnte. Dazu kommt noch, dass du Weltmeister bist. Dich erkennt man eher, als man mich erkannt hat." 

"Und Ben ist total geoutet. Nicht nur bei seinen Freunden, sondern überall. Er möchte natürlich auch erzählen, dass er einen Freund hat - und wen.“ 

"Aber du hast dich total in ihn verknallt. Und er in dich." 

Chris nickte leicht. Er zögerte, dann nahm er das Tablet hoch und rief die Bilder auf, die Ben gezeichnet hatte, und reichte es Thomas. 

"Wow, der Junge ist gut", murmelte Thomas. "Macht er das beruflich?" 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat den neuen Sportladen in Köln." 

"Was solides also", nickte Thomas und sah Chris an. "Der Junge ist echt richtig verliebt in dich, das weißt du, oder?" 

Chris nickte. Das wusste er, aber Thomas' Worte machten es noch realer. 

"Und du glaubst nicht, dass ihr beide da eine Lösung für das Problem findet?" 

"Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich ist da ja kein großes Problem, aber..." Chris seufzte leise. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so ein Feigling, war ich in Gladbach auch nicht. Da hatte ich einen Freund, nur ein paar Wochen, aber trotzdem. Aber jetzt hab ich so totalen Schiss..." 

"Glaub mir, für Ben wird das viel schwerer als für dich. Weil er sich wirklich zurücknehmen muss. Aber so wie das für mich aussieht, ist er bereit das auch zu tun. Ihr müsst nur mal vernünftig darüber reden. Klären, was möglich ist und was nicht." 

"Das meine ich doch auch. Ben ist so offen und so, und... ich möchte nicht, dass er sich so einschränken muss. Denn auf Dauer wird er das kaum können." 

"Ich wünschte ich könnte dir ne Lösung anbieten, aber ich kann nur versuchen dir Tipps zu geben", sagte Thomas seufzend. "Du bist noch so jung Chris. Willst du wirklich die nächsten 10, 15 Jahre allein bleiben?" 

Chris zuckte mit dem Schultern. Er zögerte, dann begann er zu erzählen. "Ich war ja mit Martin zusammen. Es war nett, und ich war froh, dass ich mal einen Freund gehabt hatte. Ich wusste, wie es war, und worauf ich zukünftig verzichten würde. Wie gesagt, etwas Nettes, was man aber nicht unbedingt braucht. Ja, und dann kam Ben." 

"Und Ben hat dich umgehauen", vermutete Thomas. 

Chris nickte leicht. "Schon an dem Abend, als ich als Gast in diesem Fanclub war. Die Jungs waren einfach anders - sie sind einfach miteinander befreundet. Und Ben... Ben war einfach der Hammer." 

"Dann darfst du nicht einfach so gehen lassen." 

Chris seufzte leise. "Aber ich... ich kann ihn nicht so einschränken. Das kann ich Ben nicht antun." 

"Ihr werdet einen Weg finden Chris. Aber du musst bereit sein, Ben auch entgegenzukommen. Er muss jemanden einweihen dürfen. Jemandem, mit dem er reden kann. Sich auch mal ausheulen kann." 

"Über seinen bescheuerten Freund, mit dem er nicht mal zusammen Eis essen gehen kann." 

"Wieso solltest du denn kein Eis mit ihm essen gehen können? Solange ihr es nicht auf den Tischen treibt, spricht nichts dagegen." 

"Okay, dann nimm nicht Eis essen, sondern... in einen Club gehen. Tanzen. Sowas." 

"Du sollest nicht unbedingt in einen schwulen Club gehen, das ist richtig. Aber es gibt genug gemischte Läden, in die man gehen kann. Auch als Fußballer." 

"Ja, aber da mit meinem Freund tanzen?" 

"Nein, das geht nicht. Aber hängt davon dein Leben ab? Wenn ihr miteinander tanzen wollt, dann macht ihr das zu Hause." 

"Und wenn Ben gern tanzen gehen würde?" 

"Geht dein Ben denn gern in Clubs?" 

Chris zögerte. "Weiß nicht. Neulich waren sie zum Darts spielen unterwegs." 

"Ok, das ist dann einer der Punkte, über die ihr reden müsst. Und wenn Ben gern tanzen geht, dann kann er das doch mit seinen Jungs machen." 

"Du siehst das so einfach..." 

"Weil es im Grunde auch einfach ist. Es gibt Dinge, die könnt ihr zusammen machen. Eis essen, Darts spielen, ins Kino gehen... Es gibt Sachen, die könnt ihr nicht machen. Händchenhaltend im Park Spazierengehen, Tanzen gehen, Heiraten." 

Chris seufzte. Vermutlich hatte Thomas Recht. Aber andererseits... "Ich weiß nicht. Ben will Leuten von uns erzählen. So viele Freunde und Kollegen und so wissen von ihm." 

"Das ist dein Hauptproblem, oder? Das andere Leute von dir wissen." 

Chris nickte leicht. 

"Aber fehlt dir das nicht? Das du auch mal offen über alles reden kannst?" 

"Erst, seit das mit Ben ist. Vorher... nein, vorher eigentlich nicht." 

"Mhm", machte Thomas. "Vielleicht weil du nicht weißt, wie gut es tun kann, wenn man sich mal alles von der Seele redet. Hört sich ein bisschen nach Küchenpsychologie an, aber... ich finde es total befreiend." 

"Ich hab’s bisher immer gut mit mir alleine ausmachen können. Und da war ja auch nicht viel. Das mit Martin war... nicht viel mehr als eine Affäre. Ein Ausprobieren." 

"Und deshalb hast du mit auch nie wirklich geredet, hm?" 

Chris nickte. "War nicht notwendig." 

"Klar, das hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht gemacht. Aber mit Ben wird das anders sein." 

"Wenn das was wird, mit Ben." 

"Wenn das was wird", nickte Thomas. 

"Und du meinst, ich soll es wagen?" 

"Ja", sagte Thomas ohne Zögern. 

"Warum?" 

"Weil du ihn liebst. Oder dabei bist dich in ihn zu verlieben. Und weil Ben genauso für dich fühlt." 

"Es ist einfacher ohne Freund. Man muss keine Angst haben." 

"Wirklich? Die Angst ist doch trotzdem da, dass man durch einen dummen Zufall geoutet wird. Das man sich verplappert oder einem Mann zu lange hinterher guckt und andere es bemerken." 

"Ich rede ja nicht drüber. Und ich gucke keine Männer an. Und selbst wenn - mit Freund wärs trotzdem gefährlicher." 

Thomas lachte leise. "Du bist ein ganz schöner Sturkopf, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" 

"Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht so weit gekommen." 

"Nein, da hast du recht." 

"Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich machen soll." 

"Hör auf dein Herz. Es ist gut, dass du so rational bist und nachdenkst, aber ich in dieser Situation sollte nicht dein Kopf entscheiden." 

"Wenn mein Herz immer entschieden hätte, hätte ich in der B-Jugend spätestens aufgehört. So hab ich auf vieles verzichtet um so weit zu kommen - ganz rational." 

"Ach Chris", sagte Thomas. "Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich an deiner Stelle tun würde. Und ich würde es mit Ben versuchen und alles Mögliche tun, damit es klappt. Aber letztendlich musst du entscheiden und musst damit glücklich sein." 

"Das ist es, oder? Glücklich sein...", murmelte Chris nachdenklich. 

"Ich war auch ohne Freund glücklich. Aber mit... ist es viel schöner. Wenn man sein Leben mit jemandem teilen kann. Jemanden der nach einem beschissenen Spiel auf einen wartet oder mit dir einen Sieg feiert." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Jemand, der nach einem beschissenen Spiel auf einen wartet..." Dieser Jemand fehlte ihm einfach. 

"Mein Freund in England, der hat mir immer mein Lieblingsessen gekocht, wenn wir so richtig schlecht gespielt hatten und ich am Boden war", erzählte Thomas. "Egal wie spät es war, wenn ich nach Hause gekommen bin, dann stand ein Schüsselchen mit Stew auf dem Tisch..." 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Chris, das würde Ben für ihn wohl auch machen. Nur wäre es bei ihm... "Lasagne..." 

"Auch gut", sagte Thomas grinsend. 

"Ben hat mich schon mit Essen überrascht. Paprikapfanne, und dann Nachtisch von Timo. Also, den hatte Timo gemacht." 

"Na dein Ben weiß offenbar, womit er Fußballer locken kann", lachte Thomas. 

"Gesund und lecker", nickte Chris, er lächelte noch immer. 

"Ok, ganz ehrlich, wenn du ihn nicht willst, nehm ich ihn", sagte Thomas. "Gutaussehend und kann kochen, was will Mann mehr?" 

Chris seufzte leicht. "Und er denkt mit..." 

"Ruf ihn an", sagte Thomas. 

Leise seufzte Chris. "Soll ich wirklich...?" 

"Sollst du", nickte Thomas. 

"Und dann...?" 

"Verabredest du dich mit ihm um mit ihm zu reden. Und wenn ihr geredet habt, dann... das muss ich dir hoffentlich nicht erklären, oder?" grinste Thomas breit. 

 

"Und dann kommen wir bis zum nächsten Training nicht mehr aus dem Bett?" 

"Das wäre zumindest mein Plan, wenn so ein Mann wie Ben auf mich warten würde." 

"Du meinst wirklich, ich darf mir die Chance - und Ben - nicht entgehen lassen." 

"Das meine ich. Und ich glaube auch fest, dass ihr das schaffen könnt." 

"Aber er will es seinen Freunden sagen. Und ich... das kann ich nicht", erinnerte Chris Thomas an das ursprüngliche Problem. 

"Von wie vielen Freunden spricht Ben denn?" 

"Erstmal nicht so viele, meinte er. Aber... er ist so offen, da wird es ihm nicht reichen, nur Timo und Justus einzuweihen.“ 

"Das muss für den Anfang reichen. Am Anfang, wussten auch nur ganz wenige Leute von mir und James. Das wurde erst nach und nach mehr, weil man mit der Zeit ein ganz gutes Gespür dafür bekommt, wem man trauen kann." 

"Und dann weiß irgendwann die ganze Welt von mir." 

Thomas seufzte tief. "Ok, dann kommt nun meine Geheimwaffe zum Einsatz. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass mir bisher kaum Profis geschrieben und du bist auch der erste von dem ich wirklich weiß er ist. Aber ich habe Kontakt zu einem Profi, der aktiv in der Bundesliga spielt und in einer festen Beziehung mit einem Mann lebt. Ich hab inzwischen auch eine Vermutung, wer es sein könnte, aber solange er mir das nicht von sich aus erzählt, rate ich da nicht groß rum. Jedenfalls... könnte ich eine Mail von dir an ihn weiterleiten. Dann kannst du noch eine weitere Meinung zum Thema einholen." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Geheimwaffe, hm?" 

"Ich hab halt schon vermutet, dass du ne harte Nuss bist. Und es geht um viel." 

"Darum, ob ich zustimme, dass von mir erzählt wird." 

"Darum, ob du Ben und dir ne Chance gibst oder weiter allein bleibst." 

"Ja - das auch..." 

"Also... willst du die Mail schreiben?" fragte Thomas und deutete auf Chris Tablet auf dem Tisch. "Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und du bekommst schnell ne Antwort." 

Chris nickte zögerlich. "Jetzt gleich?" 

"Klar doch."


	15. Andere Themen

Langsam und sogar ein wenig widerwillig zog Chris das Tablet heran und entsperrte es. Es dauerte etwas, ehe er das Mailprogramm aufhatte, und dann vertippte er sich dauernd. [Hallo Unbekannter, Thomas hat mir eben deine Adresse gegeben. Er meint, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen. Du warst wohl mal in einer ähnlichen Situation wie ich - kurz davor, mit einem Mann zusammenzukommen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll. Ging es dir auch so? Einerseits könnte ich so einfach mit ihm zusammenkommen, andererseits habe ich schiss, dass da was schief gehen könnte - und es rauskommt. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn du mir antworten würdest. Viele Grüße] Chris wagte nicht zu unterschreiben und wählte zum Versenden auch eine Adresse, die keinen Rückschlüsse auf seinen Namen zuließ. 

Auch Thomas hatte auf seinem Handy schnell eine Nachricht getippt und zeigte sie Chris. [Hey, du hast eben eine Mail von einem Freund von mir bekommen, der dringend deinen Rat braucht. Ich habe schon versucht ihm zu helfen, aber vielleicht kannst du das besser als ich. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du helfen könntest. Liebe Grüße, Thomas] 

"Danke", nickte Chris. "Wobei du mir nicht helfen willst, sondern überreden, dass ich es mit Ben versuche." 

"Und damit will ich dir helfen Glücklich zu werden." 

Chris nickte, das glaubte Thomas zumindest. 

"Hör zu Chris, ich will dich zu nichts überreden, was du nicht willst", sagte Thomas ernst. "Das kann ich auch gar nicht. Wenn du mir sagst, dass du es nicht willst oder kannst, dann akzeptiere ich das. Aber weil ich hier bin und du mir das alles erzählt hast, denke ich, dass du es schon gern möchtest." 

Chris zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. "Irgendwie schon." 

"Das ist normal Chris. Du bist jung und erfolgreich und kein Mönch. Und seien wir doch mal offen und ehrlich: irgendwann ist die eigene Hand nicht mehr genug. Und irgendwann möchte man auch nicht nur ne Affäre oder einen One-Night-Stand irgendwo in Holland." 

"Holland - hab ich noch nicht gemacht. Martin... das war der einzige." 

"Ok, jetzt bin ich wirklich überrascht", sagte Thomas. 

"Ist das so ungewöhnlich?" 

"Keine Ahnung, aber... in deinem Alter freiwillig auf Sex verzichten..." 

"Was heißt hier 'freiwillig'?“ 

"Naja du hast die Möglichkeit nach Holland zu fahren. Um den ärgsten Druck los zu werden." 

"Dafür brauch ich keinen unbekannten Mann. Oder nachher noch einen, für den ich zahle." 

Thomas lächelte. "Hast du ja auch nicht nötig, wenn du dich für Ben entscheidest." 

Chris nickte leicht. Wenn er nicht so rational war, dann wäre er schon längst mit Ben zusammen. 

"Also, ich glaube du hast genug zum Nachdenken", sagte Thomas. "Wollen wir was Essen gehen oder uns was bestellen und uns mal über was anderes unterhalten?" 

"Lass uns mal was bestellen. Mag heute nicht mehr raus." Außerdem würde er so die Antwort von dem Unbekannten bemerken, sobald sie ankam. 

"Und ist ne Sünde in deinem Ernährungsplan drin?" fragte Thomas. "Ich hab Lust auf Pizza." 

"Der Bringdienst hat auch gesundes...", meinte Chris. 

"Ok, ich Pizza, du Salat", lachte Thomas. 

Chris rief die Seite des Bringdienstes auf und reichte sein Tablet dann an Thomas weiter. 

Schnell hatte sich Thomas für eine Pizza Hawaii entschieden und gab das Tablet dann an Chris zurück.   
Chris sah das Angebot drei Mal durch, dann bestellte er sich eine Pizza mit viel Gemüse. 

"Erzähl mal", sagte Thomas und deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem WM-Bild an der Wand. "Wie war es in Brasilien?" 

"Es war der Wahnsinn" begann Chris und strahlte. "Erstmal haben sich alle gut verstanden. Selbst im Verein gibt’s ja immer mal Stress - hier hat jeder alles dem Ziel untergeordnet. Ja, und dann der Pokal... Unbeschreiblich!" 

"Ich bin neidisch", gestand Thomas. "Weltmeister werden, das ist... ein Traum." 

"Ja, ist es", nickte Chris. "Ich kann mir nichts Größeres vorstellen." 

"Ich bin ja irgendwie immer an jedem Titel vorbeigeschrammt. Bis auf die Meisterschaft mit dem Vfb. Aber ich wär so gern mal Welt- oder Europameister geworden." 

"Muss auch toll sein. Man arbeitet ja auch irgendwie länger dafür. Aber der Weltmeister... das war schon krass." 

"Zum Glück konnten wir ja alle mit euch mit feiern", lachte Thomas. 

"Haben echt alle gefeiert", lächelte Chris leicht. 

"Und nächstes Jahr möchte ich gern wieder so nett feiern", sagte Thomas. 

"Aber das wär doch nur der Europameister", meinte Chris mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

"Macht nichts, da kann man auch Party machen." 

"Okay, dann tun wir unser bestes. Ich werd den anderen sagen, dass wir für dich gewinnen sollen." 

"Ach das ist ja süß von dir", grinste Thomas. "Aber gewinn den mal ruhig für dich." 

"Ich hab schon den Weltmeisterpokal", erwiderte Chris das Grinsen. 

"Wolltest du dir den nicht nachbauen lassen?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, hatte ich mal vor. Aber dann hab ich überlegt, wo ich ihn hinstellen soll... und da war mir das Bild da", deutete er auf das Kuss-Bild mit dem Pokal, "lieber." 

"Hm, stimmt. Wär nur ein Staubfänger gewesen. Und du gehörst offenbar auch nicht zu den wild gewordenen Tattoo-Opfern, die sich den Pokal oder sonst was so verewigen." 

"Nein, das können die anderen gerne machen. Ich brauch das nicht. Ich kann mir das auch so merken. Auch, wenn ich da noch so ein paar Aussetzer habe, was das Finale angeht." 

Thomas lachte leise. "Du hast dir doch aber bestimmt schon ne Wiederholung vom Finale angeschaut, oder? Damit du wenigstens siehst, was da so passiert ist." 

"Ja, klar, und an den Anfang und das Ende kann ich mich inzwischen auch selbst wieder erinnern." 

"Das hat aber auch ganz schön rums gemacht mein Lieber." 

"Oh ja. War schon gut dass der Schiri mich da runtergeschickt hat." 

"Es ist vor allem gut, dass nicht mehr passiert ist." 

Sie unterhielten sich so locker weiter, bis es schließlich an der Tür klingelte und die Pizza kam. 

Chris nahm die beiden Kartons entgegen und zahlte, dann holte er Besteck und Teller und brachte alles in die Essecke im Wohnzimmer. 

Thomas hatte schon die Getränke rüber getragen. "Mhm, das riecht gut." 

"Einmal Pizza Hawaii für den Herren", grinste Chris und ließ die Pizza auf den Teller gleiten. 

"Ich danke dir vielmals", sagte Thomas. 

Chris nickte nur kurz, dann gab er seine eigene Pizza auf seinen Teller. 

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Thomas, dann fingen sie an zu essen. 

Die nächste Viertelstunde schwiegen sie, die Pizza war echt gut. 

"Magst du noch Nachtisch?" fragte Chris, als sie fertig waren. "Ich hab noch Schokoeis da." 

"Ähm - ich hab ja keinen Ernährungsplan", grinste Thomas ihn an. 

"Stimmt, du Glückspilz", grinste Chris. "Dann für dich eine normale Portion und für mich die kleine." 

"So machen wir es." 

"Willst du mit in die Küche kommen?" fragte Chris, während er die Teller und das Besteck einsammelte. 

"Okay" nickte Thomas und trug die Kartons, die sie erstmal auf den Boden gestellt hatten, in die Küche. 

Die Küche war klein, aber gemütlich mit viel Holz eingerichtet. 

"Und? Kochst du hier auch?", wollte Thomas wissen. 

"Ab und an und mehr schlecht als recht", sagte Chris. "Ich hab nicht wirklich Spaß daran, deshalb fehlt mir die Motivation es richtig zu lernen." 

"Also wie der durchschnittliche Fußballer." 

"Vermutlich. Kannst du kochen?" 

"Ich hab mir mit der Zeit bisschen was angeeignet." 

Chris nickte und holte inzwischen das Eis aus dem Gefrierfach. Dabei musste er unwillkürlich wieder an Bens Essen denken. Es würde bestimmt Spaß machen, mit Ben zusammen zu kochen. 

Hatte er ja sogar selbst vorgeschlagen. Etwas Leckeres kochen - vielleicht nach einem Rezept von Timo? 

Chris seufzte tief und holte die Schüsseln aus dem Schrank. 

"Hm?", machte Thomas leise fragend. 

"Ach, ich musste nur an das Essen denken, das Ben für mich gemacht hatte." 

"War lecker, hm?" 

"Sehr. Und... naja... mir hat noch nie ein Mann was gekocht." 

Thomas lächelte ihn leicht an. "Ist ein schönes Gefühl, hm?" 

"War es wirklich", murmelte Chris. 

"Es ist auch total schön, wenn man nach Hause kommt, und das Essen ist fertig." 

"Das glaube ich. Und es ist bestimmt auch schön, wenn man abends zusammen einschläft und morgens zusammen aufwacht. Aber..." 

"Ja, aber...?" 

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern und begann nun das Eis zu verteilen. 

"Lass uns wieder rübergehen", bat Thomas, als Chris die Eispackung zurück in den Gefrierschrank stellte. 

Chris nickte und folgte Thomas dann mit den Schälchen. 

Sie setzten sich, dann reichte Chris Thomas das deutlich besser gefüllte Schälchen. 

"Lass es dir schmecken", sagte er. 

"Du auch", wünschte auch Chris. 

Schweigend löffelten sie ihr Eis. 

Chris hatte gerade seine Schüssel auf den Tisch gestellt, als sich sein Tablet meldete. 

Er schluckte. Das könnte die Antwort von dem unbekannten Kontakt von Thomas sein. Oder auch nicht. 

"Trau dich", wisperte Thomas. 

Chris grinste schief, nahm aber das Tablet und rief seine Mails auf. Es war tatsächlich die erwartete Antwort.


	16. Nachts

[Hallo Unbekannter Nr. 2, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, dass Thomas mich hier als leuchtendes Beispiel hinstellt, nachdem er nicht einmal weiß, wer ich bin. Aber er hat recht, ich leben mit einem Mann - meinem Mann - zusammen. Nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet, aber es fühlt sich schon so an. Und es ist ein Traum - ich möchte auf keinen Fall mehr auf ihn verzichten. Deswegen wünsche ich dir, dass du dich auch trauen wirst, mein Mann ist das größte Glück, das ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich würde mich freuen, wieder von dir zu hören. Dein Unbekannter Nr. 1] 

Chris schluckte leicht und zeigte Thomas die Mail. Selbst in dieser kurzen Mail wurde deutlich, wie sehr der Unbekannte seinen Freund, seinen Mann, liebte. 

"Man kann ihn beneiden", lächelte Thomas. 

"Oh ja", wisperte Chris ein wenig heiser. 

"Und das ist bei jeder Mail so - dass er so verliebt ist." 

"Weißt du, wie lange die beiden schon zusammen sind?" fragte Chris. 

"Zwei oder drei Jahre", meinte Thomas. 

"Ne ganz schön lange Zeit, wenn man eine heimliche Beziehung führt." 

"Sie wohnen sogar zusammen, hat er mal irgendwann geschrieben." 

"Aber... das muss doch jemandem auffallen!" 

"Weiß nicht... vielleicht ist es ein größeres Haus oder so?" 

"Meinst du ich kann ihn das einfach fragen? Ich meine, damit würde er ja nicht verraten, wer er ist." 

"Natürlich kannst du ihn das fragen. Du kannst ihn alles fragen, nur musst du damit rechnen, dass er vielleicht mal nicht antwortet. Aber darauf wird er vermutlich schon was sagen." 

Chris nickte und schnappte sich wieder das Tablet um eine weitere Mail zu schreiben: 

[Hallo Unbekannter Nr. 1, Schön, das du so schnell geantwortet hast. Es klingt wirklich toll, was du von deinem Mann erzählst. Irgendwie träume ich davon auch - wenn ich mich denn trauen würde. Thomas meint, ich kann dich alles fragen - wie ist das mit euch. Ihr wohnt zusammen, fällt das denn nicht auf? Viele Grüße, Unbekannter Nr. 2] 

Thomas lächelte. "Na vielleicht hab ich dann ja wenigstens eins mit meinem Besuch erreicht und euch beide zusammengebracht." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich davon halten soll - immerhin wollt ihr mich ja dazu überreden, dass ich mit Ben..." 

"Wir wollen dich nicht überreden, sondern dir zeigen, dass es möglich ist." 

"Ja, okay. Aber mit dem Ziel, dass ich Ja sagen. Zu Ben." 

"Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Ich weiß. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ichs mit Ben werden kann." 

"Das ist eine Frage, die nur du dir beantworten kannst." 

"Ich kann sie nicht beantworten. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Nicht so spontan. Ich meine - Ben ist toll, das weiß ich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Mit ihm zusammen sein." 

"Dann nimm dir Zeit darüber nachzudenken." 

Chris nickte leicht, "das wird das Beste sein." 

"Wichtige Entscheidungen soll man eh nicht übers Knie brechen." 

"Ich werd auf jeden Fall drüber nachdenken. Das hab ich auch schon Ben gesagt." 

"Gut. Aber lass den armen Kerl nicht zu lange warten." 

Chris nickte leicht. Vielleicht erledigte sich das Thema ja von selbst - würde er es dann bedauern? 

Allein bei dem Gedanken, wurde ihm tatsächlich ein wenig übel. Ben, der ihn nicht mehr wollte oder - noch schlimmer - jemand anderen fand. 

War das die Entscheidung für Ben? 

"Willst du in Ruhe nachdenken oder soll ich dich weiter ablenken?" fragte Thomas leise. 

"Ich hab heute Nacht noch lang genug Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wenn du noch nicht fahren willst...?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab keinen Termindruck." 

"Willst du heute Nacht mein Gästezimmer ausprobieren?" 

"Das wäre total nett", sagte Thomas. "Ich wär sonst zu nem Kumpel nach Köln gefahren, aber so ist es viel netter." 

"Ich würd mich freuen", meinte Chris. 

"Dann nehme ich das Angebot gern an." 

"Ist sogar bezogen - du kannst also nachher einfach reinfallen." 

Thomas lachte. "Perfekt."

Chris lächelte. "Dann machen wir es doch einfach so." 

"So und wie bestreiten wir dann den Rest des Abends?" fragte Thomas. 

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schlag du was vor", bat er. Er selbst hatte im Moment anderes im Kopf. 

"Hm... wir könnten einen Film oder so gucken. Oder noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Playstation spielen?" 

"Lass uns lieber hier bleiben, wird schon bald dunkel, und Leverkusen ist nicht die Perle aller Städte. Mal abgesehen vom Stadion, aber das kennst du ja auch." 

"Ja, das kenn ich", lachte Thomas. 

"Dann... Playstation klingt doch gut", meinte Chris. 

"Gern. Was hast du so?"

Chris zählte auf, "Fifa, Formel 1...", dann holte er kurzerhand einen Stapel Spiele und legte sie vor Thomas auf den Tisch. Thomas schaute die Spiele durch und blieb dann doch wieder bei Fifa hängen. "Das hier." 

Chris grinste. "Was sonst - die anderen Spiele hat man doch eh eher zur Deko." 

"Ja und falls mal Nicht-Fußballer zum Spielen kommen", grinste Thomas zurück. 

"Die wollen dann Formel 1 spielen - sie meinen, da eine Chance zu haben." 

Thomas schnaubte. "Ja, bis sie feststellen, dass sie auch da hoffnungslos unterlegen sind." 

"Und dann kommen sie mit irgendwelchen Egoshootern an..." 

"Die spielst du also auch nicht gern, hm?" 

"Nein, irgendwie nicht. Du auch nicht?" Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich bin aber auch ziemlich schlecht in solchen Spielen, vielleicht mag ich sie deshalb nicht." 

"Könnte auch bei mir der Grund sein", gab Chris zu. "Also Fifa - ich denke, wir sind da ganz gute Gegner." 

Thomas nickte und lehnte sich zurück, während Chris die Playstation und das Spiel startete. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatten sie ihre Mannschaften gewählt und spielten ein hart umkämpftes Match. Am Ende stand das Spiel 2:2 und damit konnten sie beide gut leben. 

"Ich glaub, ich sollte langsam ins Bett", bemerkte Thomas schließlich. "War ein langer Tag." 

Chris nickte. "Komm, dann zeig ich dir das Gästezimmer." 

Das Gästezimmer war ebenso geschmackvoll eingerichtet wie der Rest der Wohnung. Relativ klein, bescheiden, aber das passte zu Chris. 

"Brauchst du noch was?" fragte Chris. 

"Badezimmer ist gegenüber? Dann brauch ich nichts mehr." 

"Ich leg dir schnell ein Handtuch und so raus", sagte Chris. 

"Stimmt, danke", lächelte Thomas und folgte ihm gleich. Er machte sich fertig, während Chris noch ein wenig aufräumte, schließlich lagen sie beide in ihren Betten. 

Während Thomas schnell schlief, rotierten mal wieder Chris' Gedanken. Alles was Thomas gesagt hatte, war richtig. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, Ben und sich keine Chance zu geben. Im Gegenteil. Er konnte viel dazugewinnen. Wenn nur seine dämliche Panik nicht wäre, dass jemand davon erfuhr. 

Und die Panik war dämlich. Wer würde denn davon erfahren? Timo und Justus. Die beiden aus dem schwulen Fanclub. Sie würden doch alles tun um ihn zu schützen! Also... warum zögerte er noch und rief nicht einfach Ben an und um ihm zu sagen, dass er es versuchen wollte? 

Weil er ein Feigling war, so einfach war das. Weil er Angst davor hatte. Klar, bei Martin hatte es einigermaßen geklappt, aber es hatte sich mit Martin ganz anders angefühlt. Nicht so... nicht so verliebt. Und wer verliebt war, wurde leichtsinnig. Das hatte er doch schon bei Lars gemerkt, wie schnell hatte er sich da verraten? Und jetzt wusste auch noch Thomas von ihm. Und er hatte Mailkontakt mit einem anderen schwulen Profi. 

Wenigstens war der Kontakt anonym, und das sollte er auch schön bleiben! Obwohl er ja schon neugierig war... 

Aber wenn der andere sich nicht mal Thomas gegenüber noch geoutet hatte, dann würden auch sie niemals voneinander erfahren.

Seufzend drehte sich Chris wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Wäre er nicht so ein Idiot, dann könnte Ben jetzt neben ihm liegen.

Sie hätten einen netten Abend zu dritt verbracht und würden jetzt zusammen einschlafen können.

Obwohl Thomas dann vermutlich gar nicht hier wäre. Es hätte ja keinen Grund gegeben.

Dann war es schon ganz gut so, beschloss er, denn es war schön gewesen Thomas kennen zu lernen. Zumindest beruhigte ihn der Gedanke etwas.

Thomas war wirklich ein sehr netter Mensch. Und geduldig. Er wusste nicht, ob er an Thomas Stelle so geduldig mit jemandem gewesen wäre, der so im Selbstmitleid und der Panik schwamm.

Vielleicht hatte Thomas das zeitweise auch erlebt? Und sich von der Angst befreien können? Aber wie? Wie hatte er das geschafft? Und der Unbekannte musste das ja auch irgendwie hinter sich gelassen haben.

Vielleicht... waren sie einfach mutiger.

Ob der Unbekannte noch mal geantwortet hatte? Vorhin hatte er gar nicht mehr auf darauf geachtet oder nachgesehen.

Sollte er nachgucken? Dann musste er noch mal ins Wohnzimmer schleichen. Ja, beschloss er, stand lautlos auf und ging auf Zehenspitzen durch die Wohnung. In der Tat hatte der Unbekannte geantwortet. 

[Hallo Unbekannter Nr. 2,

nein, tatsächlich fällt es nicht auf. Offiziell sind wir Nachbarn in einem Mehrfamilienhaus. Dass wir nur eine Wohnung nutzen, das wissen nur unsere engen Freunde und die Familie. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass das alles so problemlos läuft, aber das tut es. Aber nun bin ich neugierig geworden: warum zögerst du, mit deinem Verehrer zusammen zu sein?

Liebe Grüße und eine gute Nacht,

Unbekannter Nr. 1]

Chris kuschelte sich in sein Bett und begann zu schreiben.

[Hallo Unbekannter Nr. 1,

Ja, warum zögere ich? Ich hab einfach Angst, dass es rauskommen könnte. Weil wir unvorsichtig werden. Er wohnt eben nicht in der Nachbarwohnung, nicht mal in derselben Stadt wie ich. Außerdem möchte er es gerne Leuten erzählen - natürlich, er spielt keinen Fußball und lebt total offen. Ich kann das aber nicht. Und ich will ihn nicht so sehr einschränken.

Er ist ein toller Mann, vielleicht kann ich deswegen nicht. Das hätte er nicht verdient. 

Andererseits... es wäre so schön mit ihm...

Schlaf Du auch gut,

Unbekannter Nr. 2]

Er schickte die Mail ab und begann dann noch ein bisschen im Netz zu surfen. 

Irgendwann erschien ein kleines Fenster auf seinem Tablet, eine neue Nachricht. 

"Schläfst du auch nicht?" murmelte Chris und rief die Nachricht auf.

[Hallo Unbekannter Nr. 2,

als braver Fußballer solltest du langsam schlafen, oder?

Stell dir einfach vor, wie schön es mit ihm wäre. Es ist nämlich schön, wunderschön, neben dem Mann zu schlafen, den man liebt. Trau dich! Er wird doch sicher nicht von dir verlangen, dass du dich in aller Öffentlichkeit outest. 

Und jetzt schlaf!

Unbekannter Nr. 1]

Chris musste tatsächlich lachen und schrieb schnell eine Antwort:

[Na das gilt aber auch für dich, oder warum schlummerst du noch nicht? Meld mich morgen noch mal, bis dann.]

Sein Tablet blieb jetzt ruhig, und er legte es zur Seite. Irgendwann schlief er tatsächlich ein.


	17. Frühaufsteher

Der nächste Morgen begann ungewohnt. Denn Chris wurde vom laufenden Wasser aus dem Badezimmer geweckt. Thomas - warum auch immer der so früh wach war.

Als Fußballrentner konnte der doch eh ausschlafen! Chris drehte sich noch einmal auf die Seite, konnte aber nicht wieder eindösen.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und schob sich aus dem warmen Bett.

Wenn er schon einen Gast im Haus hatte, sollte er doch wenigstens für Frühstück sorgen.

Gähnend tappste er in die Küche und warf erstmal die Kaffeemaschine an, ehe er begann den Tisch zu decken und etwas Essbares zu suchen.  
Er fand ein paar Aufbackbrötchen im Gefrierschrank, dazu konnte er etwas Aufschnitt, ein Glas Marmelade von seiner Oma und Honig servieren.

"Guten Morgen Chris. Hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Nur ein bisschen. Was biste denn schon so früh auf?"

"Das frag mich mal", seufzte Thomas. "Seitdem ich nicht mehr früh aufstehen muss, wache ich immer früh auf. Zum Mäusemelken das Ganze."

"Du armer!", machte Chris mitfühlend. "Ich hoffe, das passiert mir nicht."

"Ich drück dir die Daumen. Kann ich noch was helfen?"

"Du kannst dich hinsetzen und auf die Brötchen warten", grinste Chris.

"Dein Hotel empfehl ich weiter", grinste Thomas und setzte sich.

"Noch weißt du nicht, ob ich die Brötchen verbrennen lasse", lachte Chris auf.

"Hm, es gibt Kaffee und zur Not Löffel ich die Marmelade auch ohne Brötchen."

"Meine Oma würds freuen."

Thomas lächelte. "Und wie hast du so geschlafen?"

"Spät, aber gut. Und du?"

"Wie ein Baby", sagte Thomas.

"Das ist schön", freute sich Chris und holte die duftenden Brötchen aus dem Ofen.

"Und... hast du noch ein bisschen nachgedacht?" fragte Thomas vorsichtig.

"Viel zu sehr - sonst wär ich jetzt ausgeschlafen", knurrte Chris etwas unwillig.

"Ist denn wenigstens was bei rausgekommen?"

"Hab noch bisschen mit dem Unbekannten geschrieben... Er meint auch, ich soll mir Ben nicht entgehen lassen."

"Und trotzdem zögerst du", stellte Thomas fest.

Chris nickte leicht. "Ben... wäre wie ein Geschenk. Aber... ich kann es ihm doch nicht antun."

"Red noch einmal mit Ben. Vor allem über das Thema, das dir so zu schaffen macht und was es für ihn bedeuten würde." 

"Reden", seufzte Chris, das hatten sie doch schon. 

"Ja, reden. Oder du entscheidest dich, es endgültig zu beenden. Aber selbst dann musst du es Ben sagen." 

Chris schloss die Augen. Es endgültig beenden, das konnte er doch nicht! 

Und er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte Ben! 

"Ich glaub, du hast dich schon entschieden, hm?", hörte er Thomas leise. 

Chris sah Thomas an und nickte schließlich. "Ich... ich glaube ja." 

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Das ist schön, Chris. Du hast es verdient." 

"Aber ich hab immer noch keinen Plan, wie das funktionieren soll." 

"Das schafft ihr schon, wenn ihr zusammenhaltet. Und der andere Profi, der hat doch auch schon einiges an Erfahrung." 

"Ja... er hat mir geschrieben, wie das mit dem Zusammenwohnen klappt. Und... das hört sich sogar erschreckend logisch an." 

"Wie machen sie es?", wollte Thomas wissen 

"In einem Mehrfamilienhaus und offiziell als Nachbarn." 

"Na, das ist echt mal einfach", grinste Thomas ihn an. 

"Ist es", gab Chris zu. 

"Wär das nicht auch was für euch?" 

Chris lächelte leicht. "Das... das wär schön. Aber erstmal müssen wir gucken, ob das mit uns überhaupt klappt." 

"Das wird schon", war Thomas zuversichtlich. 

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich machen will..." 

"Ben wird sich sehr freuen. Und du siehst auch schon ziemlich zufrieden aus mit deiner Entscheidung." 

"Dann sollte ich es ihm wohl langsam mal sagen", meinte Chris mit einem leichten Grinsen. 

"Oh ja - das solltest du auf jeden Fall machen. Hast du heute frei?" 

"Leider nicht", seufzte Chris. "Englische Woche wegen Pokal." 

"Oh wie gemein", machte Thomas mitfühlend. 

"Ja, aber zum Glück spielen wir in Köln. Gegen Viktoria am Mittwoch. Und auch schon um 19 Uhr", sagte Chris. 

"Gleich nebenan", kommentierte Thomas. "Dann kannst du ja gleich nach dem Spiel zu Ben." 

"Das ist eine tolle Idee", nickte Chris. Aber bis Mittwoch konnte er nicht warten. "Aber ich muss Ben vorher sehen und es ihm sagen." 

"Ja, klar. Heute gleich nach dem Training?" 

Chris nickte. "Ja. Ich denke ich hol ihn dann einfach von der Arbeit ab." 

"Das klingt nach einem tollen Plan. Erzählst du mir hinterher, wies war?" 

"Natürlich. Ich mein ohne dich... würde ich noch immer rumeiern und mir selbst leidtun." 

Thomas trank den letzten Rest aus seiner Kaffeetasse. "Ich find’s schön, dass du jetzt Mut gefasst hast." 

"Du hast recht. Ich... darf mir die Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Ich würde es vermutlich ewig bereuen." 

"Würdest du. Ben - Ben ist ein Hauptgewinn, so, wie ich das sehe. Ich würd ihn glatt nehmen, wenn er mich denn wollte, und nicht dich." 

"Finger weg, meiner", grinste Chris. 

"Das wollte ich hören", lachte Thomas. 

Chris lächelte und war erstaunt, wie gut sich alles plötzlich anfühlte. 

"So, ich glaub, du musst langsam los zum Training - und ich wollte mich bei Micha blicken lassen." 

"Bist du mit dem Wagen hier oder soll ich dich irgendwohin fahren?" fragte Chris. 

"Ich bin mit dem Wagen gekommen, ich fahr gern mal ein wenig herum und treffe mich mit Freunden." 

"Ok", nickte Chris. "Es war so schön, dass du hier warst Thomas. Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar." 

"Ich hab’s gerne gemacht, Chris. Ich bin gern für dich da - und wenn ich dir helfen konnte, freuts mich umso mehr." 

"Hast du. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir weiter in Kontakt bleiben." 

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Thomas. "Ich bin neugierig, ich will wissen, wie das mit euch weitergeht. Und ich will zur Taufe eures ersten Kindes eingeladen werden!" 

Chris lachte auf. "Ich trage es aber nicht aus!" 

"Nein, das müsste dann schon Ben machen - immerhin willst du ja Fußball spielen!" 

"Ja genau." 

"Aber alles nähere mach mal lieber mit deinem Ben aus." 

"Erstmal muss ich das Training überleben. Und... dafür muss ich leider langsam los." 

"Hab ich noch drei Minuten zum Packen?", fragte Thomas schnell. 

"Ja natürlich. Lass dir Zeit", sagte Chris. 

"Will ja nicht, dass du zu spät kommst", meinte Thomas und stand auf. 

"Ich muss eh noch mal kurz ins Bad. Und mich richtig anziehen." 

Thomas nickte und verschwand im Gästezimmer. Wenig später waren sie beide fertig und verabschiedeten sich. 

Dann machte sich Chris so schnell es ging auf den Weg zum Training. 

Er war nervös - und es wurde immer schlimmer, während er krampfhaft versuchte sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren. 

Aber Ben spukte in seinem Kopf herum und er zermarterte sich das Hirn, wie er später am besten mit Ben sprechen sollte. Was er sagen sollte. 

Und - ob Ben ihn noch wollte... 

Chris schluckte und blieb unwillkürlich stehen. Was, wenn Ben genug hatte? Wenn... wenn er das mit ihnen nicht mehr wollte und sich lieber jemanden anderen suchte. 

Er merkte einen dumpfen Rums, dann lag er auf dem Rasen. 

"Aua, verdammt", hörte er jemanden hinter sich fluchen. "Was war das denn?" 

"Lars?", fragte Chris und rappelte sich wieder auf. 

Auch Lars hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt. "Ja... aua..." 

"Hast du dir was getan?" 

"Nein... geht schon. Aber was sollte das?" 

"Ähm - was?" 

"Du bist einfach so stehen geblieben!" sagte Lars vorwurfsvoll. 

"Sorry", knurrte Chris und sah Lars an. "Wollte das nicht." 

"Das glaub ich dir ja sogar, aber warum hast du es gemacht?" 

"Weiß nicht... hab halt nachgedacht." 

"Ich wusste immer, dass Denken gefährlich ist. Aber das es auch noch schmerzhaft sein muss", brummte Lars. 

"Ich dachte, es ist alles okay bei dir." 

"Mein Körper ja. Aber meine Seele hat tiefe Wunden davongetragen." 

"Das tut mir so leid", machte Chris nur ein kleines bisschen übertrieben. 

"Ja, das wollte ich hören", lachte Lars. "Und jetzt lauf weiter. Und ich... laufe lieber neben dir, das ist offenbar viel ungefährlicher." 

"Kannst ja aufpassen, dass ich nicht hinfalle." Er durfte einfach nicht an Ben denken, dann würde sowas nicht wieder passieren. 

Lars grinste und sie liefen wieder los. "Du wirkst heute... immer noch nachdenklich, aber besser drauf als die letzten Tage." 

Natürlich war er besser drauf, schließlich hatte er endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen. "Geht mir besser." 

"Dann...?" fragte Lars und sah ihn neugierig an. 

"Hm - was dann?" 

"Na komm. Ben?" 

Chris zuckte kurz zusammen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Es war doch unfair, wenn er jetzt schon zwei Leute einweihte, aber noch immer Schiss davor hatte, dass Timo und Justus bald von ihm wissen würden. 

"Ok, ok", seufzte Lars. "Aber irgendwann erzählst du es mir, ja?" 

"Irgendwann...", nickte Chris. 

"Damit muss ich mich wohl zufriedengeben." 

"Irgendwann...", wiederholte Chris, sah Lars noch einmal an, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder aufs Training. 

Irgendwie brachte er das Training und die Mittagspause hinter sich. Auch das zweite Training überstand, auch wenn seine Leistung schon mal besser gewesen war. 

Dann, endlich, war er befreit und konnte zu Ben fahren.


	18. Nervosität

Chris war unglaublich nervös, als er sein Auto in einer Seitenstraße parkte und die letzten paar Meter bis zu Bens Laden zu Fuß ging. 

Mit klopfenden Herzen betrat er den Laden und sah sich um. In einem großen Regal links von ihm standen die Simpsons-Schuhe, die jetzt offenbar im freien Verkauf waren. Rechts stand Tina an einer der Kassen. 

Ben konnte er allerdings nirgendwo entdecken. 

So wandte er sich an Tina. "Weißt du, wo Ben steckt?", fragte er mit klopfenden Herzen. 

"Ja hinten im Lager", sagte Tina lächelnd. "Geh ruhig durch." 

Etwas erleichtert nickte Chris und folgte dem Weg, den sie angedeutet hatte. 

Er ging durch eine Tür auf der "Nur für Personal" stand. Dahinter lagen ein Aufenthaltsraum und ein paar Büros. Ganz hinten sah er eine Schwingtür, die offenbar ins Lager führte. 

Hinter dieser Tür war Ben... 

Er wurde immer langsamer, je näher er der Tür kam. 

Schließlich stand er doch davor und schob sie vorsichtig auf. 

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes Rumpeln und Krachen und kurz darauf hörte Chris einen lauten, deftigen Fluch. 

"Ben!", rief Chris auf und lief auf ihn zu 

Ben stand umgeben von Kartons, Schuhen und Bällen in allen Größenordnungen und starrte ihn an. "Was...?" 

"Hey Ben...", brachte Chris heiser heraus. 

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Ben und starrte dann auf das Chaos. "Ach scheiße... das ist echt nicht mein Tag." 

"Soll ich dir beim Aufräumen helfen?", bot Chris an. 

"Du bist zum Aufräumen gekommen?" fragte Ben. 

"Nein, eigentlich nicht..." 

"Warum dann?" 

"Ich..." Chris sah Ben jetzt direkt an. Er sah unglaublich aus, mit seinen warmen Augen und dem etwas ungeduldigen Zug um die Mundwinkel. "Ich habe mit Thomas gesprochen." 

Ben sah überrascht aus. "Das... das freut mich. Tut dir bestimmt gut, mit jemandem zu reden." 

"Wir haben lange geredet... Er war letzte Nacht bei mir." 

Ben schluckte sichtbar und wandte für einen Moment den Blick ab. "Klar. Thomas hat vermutlich mehr Verständnis für dich als ich. Der kennt das ja..." 

"Ja... kennt er", nickte Chris leicht. 

"Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden. Wars das dann?" 

"Uns beiden?", fragte Chris nach, was meinte Ben damit? 

"Na, dir und Thomas!" 

"Was soll mit Thomas und mir sein?" 

Ben sah ihn wütend an. "Er war gestern Nacht bei dir! Das war eindeutig, vielen Dank. Zieht er jetzt hierher, oder versucht ihr es mit ner Fernbeziehung?" 

"Bitte?", fragte Chris, dann verstand er und musste leise lachen. 

"Geh jetzt bitte", sagte Ben heiser und kniete sich auf den Boden und begann ziemlich ziellos die Schuhe hin- und her zu räumen. 

Sofort ließ sich Chris auf den Boden sinken. "Er meinte, ich darf mir so einen tollen Mann wie dich nicht entgehen lassen." 

Ben hielt inne und starrte den bunt gemusterten Laufschuh in seiner Hand an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Dann drehte er fast in Zeitlupe den Kopf zu Chris. "Er hat was?" 

"Er meint, ich wäre blöd, wenn ich dich einfach so gehen lassen würde." 

Ben runzelte die Stirn, dann beobachtete Chris fasziniert, wie sich eine leichte Röte über Bens Wangen legte. "Oh Gott... ich hab mich grad voll zum Affen gemacht", wisperte er. 

"Nein... nur ein bisschen. Aber... immerhin willst du mich noch, oder?" 

"Du Arsch!" sagte Ben und warf den Schuh in Chris Richtung. "Ich... ich sollte dich nicht mehr wollen." 

Chris hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig geduckt. "Warum nicht? Und ich bin kein Arsch!" Er griff einen Ball und warf ihn zurück. 

Gegen seinen Willen begann Ben leicht zu lächeln. "Du hast mich ignoriert. Auf keine Mail geantwortet, meine Anrufe nicht angenommen... ich dachte echt, du... du willst mich wirklich nicht mehr." 

"Ich hatte Angst. Vor dem, was passieren könnte", versuchte Chris zu erklären. 

"Das weiß ich Chris. Und das versteh ich auch." 

"Und... trotzdem will ich dich." 

"Ich will dich auch." 

Schlagartig strahlte Chris ihn an und rutschte an ihn heran. 

Erneut lächelte Ben. "Und diesmal... läufst du nicht wieder weg?" 

"Nein, versprochen!"

Ben musterte ihn eindringlich, dann nickte er. "Hilfst du mir das Chaos zu beseitigen? Dann kann ich Feierabend machen." 

"Klar", nickte Chris sofort, stand auf und begann die Bälle einzusammeln und in zwei Kartons zu sortieren. Ben sortierte inzwischen schnell die Schuhe, sah aber immer wieder zu Chris und lächelte dabei ziemlich glücklich. Es fühlte sich toll an, der Grund für dieses Lächeln zu sein, fand Chris. 

Schließlich waren sie fertig und Ben klemmte sich zwei Kartons unter den Arm. "Die muss ich kurz zu Tina bringen, dann bin ich auch schon startklar." 

Chris nickte unsicher, "Soll ich dann gleich hinter dir herfahren...?" 

"Ja klar", sagte Ben sofort. "Ich hab sogar zu Hause genug Essen für uns beide da. Nudeln magst du doch, oder?" 

"Klar mag ich Nudeln", nickte Chris eifrig. Mit Ben hätte er aber wohl auch Rosenkohl gegessen! 

Ben lachte. "Dumme Frage. Nudeln mögen ja eigentlich alle."

"Kommt auf die Sauce an. Aber ich vertrau dir da."

"Gut, dann lass dich überraschen", grinste Ben.

Inzwischen hatte Ben die beiden Kartons bei Tina abgestellt und verließ nun mit Chris zusammen den Laden.

"Dann sehen wir uns gleich bei mir", sagte Ben, als sich trennten um zu ihren Autos zu gehen. 

Als Chris einige Minuten später parkte, wartete Ben schon vor der Haustür auf ihn.

Lächelnd hielt er Chris die Tür auf und ging dann vor nach oben.

In der Wohnung sah Chris ihn ein wenig unsicher an. 

Ben legte seinen Schlüssel zur Seite und trat näher an Chris heran. "Ich denke, jetzt darf ich dich richtig begrüßen, oder?"

Chris nickte leicht. "Darfst du." Er lächelte ihn an und näherte sich ihm langsam.

Ben überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, schlang die Arme um Chris Mitte und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Chris.

Erleichtert atmete Chris auf, als er die Lippen fühlte. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass Ben ihn gar nicht mehr küssen würde. 

Irgendwie hatte Ben wohl doch noch gezögert - und damit eine ungeheure Spannung aufgebaut, die sich jetzt in den Kuss entlud.

Der Kuss war voller Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht. Sie hatten einfach viel zu lange auf diesen Kuss warten müssen.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Chris an ihn.

Ben schlang die Arme noch fester um Chris, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Und Chris wollte auch nichts anderes als jetzt von Ben so geküsst zu werden.

Sie küssten sich eine ganze Weile, bis Ben sich von ihm löste. "Ich muss leider mal total unromantisch sein, aber ich hab Hunger."

"Das ist nur ein bisschen unromantisch", meinte Chris. "Außerdem können wir danach ja... weitermachen."

Ben nickte und griff nach Chris Hand. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt wie schön es ist, dass du hier bist? Und das du uns eine Chance gibst?"

"Nein, aber... ich finde es auch total schön", gestand Chris. "Ich hab lange mit Thomas geredet - nur geredet!", betonte er. "Und er kann ziemlich überzeugend sein. Und dieser andere Profi da auch."

"Welcher andere Profi?" fragte Ben irritiert.

"Thomas hat mir da einen... vermittelt. Keine Ahnung, wer er ist, aber er wohnt mit seinem Mann zusammen."

"Bist also nicht allein", sagte Ben lächelnd.

"Nein, bin ich nicht", nickte Chris leicht. "Die beiden wohnen sogar zusammen."

"Siehst du, es geht also", sagte Ben. "Und wie machen sie das mit dem zusammenwohnen? Ich meine, das müsste ja schon irgendwie auffallen."

"Sie sind Nachbarn, offiziell. Dass sie nur in einer Wohnung wohnen, das wissen nur Freunde und Familie."

"Das ist geschickt gemacht!" nickte Ben. "Und total unauffällig."

"Keiner würde auf die Idee kommen..."

"Das... das ist auch etwas, über das wir nachdenken können", sagte Ben und drückte dabei Chris Hand. "Nicht sofort natürlich, aber... drüber nachdenken kann man ja schon mal."

Chris lächelte ihn unsicher an. Er schien das alles sehr... ernst zu nehmen. Chris' Bedenken, aber eben auch ihre Beziehung.

"Komm, lass uns erstmal was essen und dann den Abend genießen. Ich finde das haben wir uns verdient, bevor wir wieder über irgendwas diskutieren", sagte Ben und zog Chris sanft mit sich in die Küche.

"Ist ja alles nur... Zukunftsmusik", murmelt Chris und ließ sich mitziehen. "Nudeln sagtest du?"

Ben nickte und trat zum Kühlschrank. "Frische Nudeln vom Italiener um die Ecke und dazu eine leckere Pilzsauce."

"Oh, lecker", strahlte Chris ihn an. "Bist ja ein richtiger Feinschmecker!"

"Ich bemüh mich", lachte Ben. "Ich ess halt gern und warum soll ich Sachen essen, die ich nicht mag?"

"Sieht man dir nicht an", grinste Chris und streichelte ihm einmal über den flachen Bauch.

"Mach halt Sport nebenbei. Außerdem muss ich doch gut für meinen Freund aussehen", sagte Ben und sah Chris an.

"Für den siehst du wundervoll aus", lächelte Chris.

"Das hör ich gern", sagte Ben und stahl sich einen Kuss von Chris Lippen.

"Außerdem wärs schlecht fürs Geschäft, wenn du hier den Kalli machen würdest."

Ben lachte. "Ja, käme in nem Sportladen nicht so gut." 

"Aber bisschen essen muss man ja...", blickte Chris vielsagend zum Herd.

"Du hast auch Kohldampf", grinste Ben und löste sich von Chris. "Geht zum Glück alles schnell, die Sauce muss nur aufgewärmt werden und die Nudeln brauchen nur vier Minuten im kochenden Wasser."

"Soll ich dann schon mal aufdecken?"

"Ja gern", nickte Ben.

Chris suchte Geschirr und Besteck zusammen, während Ben die Nudeln kochte und die Sauce erwärmte. 

"Im Kühlschrank steht übrigens Saft", sagte Ben, als er die Nudeln abgoss. 

Sofort trat Chris an den Kühlschrank und fand neben Apfel- und Orangensaft auch zwei Flaschen weißen Traubensaft.

"Weißer Traubensaft? Ich hab bisher glaub ich nur dunklen getrunken."

"Der ist total lecker, nicht so kräftig wie der rote. Und er passt gut zu der Pilzsauce. Und du solltest dich ja mit dem Alkohol zurückhalten." 

"Ja, außerdem trink ich den ja eh nicht so gern", sagte Chris und holte eine Flasche von dem Traubensaft aus dem Kühlschrank. Ben nickte. 

"Hattest du ja auch bei den Junxx nicht." 

"Im Urlaub gönn ich mir mal was. Nen Cocktail oder so", erzählte Chris, während er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank holte. 

"Cocktail?", fragte Ben nach, "hätt ich dir jetzt nicht so zugetraut." 

"Dürfen halt nicht so nach Alkohol schmecken", grinste Chris. "Außerdem gab’s bei unserer WM-Party so leckere Cocktails in Brasilien... ein Traum." 

"Ah, in Erinnerungen schwelgen", grinste Ben. "Ich hab so mit euch mitgefeiert!" 

Chris stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch. "Kaum zu glauben, dass das schon wieder so lange her ist..." 

"Ich war so glücklich, das kannst du dir kaum vorstellen. Und das, obwohl ich ja nichts weiter gemacht habe als euch die Daumen zu drücken." 

"Sag nicht nur. Eure Unterstützung war ganz wichtig für uns. Hört sich vielleicht schwülstig an, ist aber so. Die Jubelbilder aus Deutschland zu sehen, wenn wir ein Spiel gewonnen hatten, das war so toll." 

"Dann habt ihr davon doch was mitbekommen? Ich hab immer gemeint, ihr wärd da total abgeschottet gewesen. Von wegen Konzentration und so." 

"Schon, aber zur Vorbereitung gehört auch Motivation. Und was ist als Motivation besser, als Jubelbilder? Und abgeschottet... wir hatten schon Internet und das durften wir auch benutzen, also waren wir nie ganz abgeschottet." 

"Dann hat sich unser Jubeln ja gelohnt. Und die Heiserkeit immer am nächsten Tag." 

"Warst du in Berlin, als wir zurückgekommen sind?" fragte Chris. 

"Irgendwo gaanz weit hinten", grinste Ben. "Zusammen mit Timo. Hast du ihn etwa nicht gesehen?" 

"Doch na klar, aber da wusste ich ja noch nicht, wessen Haar da so leuchtet", lachte Chris. 

"Gut - ich stand dann links neben ihm." 

"Ich glaube du hättest auch ganz vorn stehen können und ich hätt dich nicht gesehen. Da waren so viele Menschen und wir waren so im Rausch..." 

"Das hat man euch angesehen - das war echt der Wahnsinn. Die ganze Atmosphäre war der Wahnsinn. 

Chris nickte mit einem verträumten Lächeln. 

"So, jetzt aber nicht mehr zu sehr in Erinnerungen schwelgen, die Gegenwart ist auch... traumhaft. Außerdem ist das Essen fertig." 

"Das freut mich und meinen Magen sehr", sagte Chris mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte Ben. 

Die beiden saßen eng nebeneinander an dem Küchentisch und immer wieder berührten sie sich beim Essen. 

Am liebsten hätte Chris Ben immer wieder geküsst, aber andererseits war das Essen wirklich ausgesprochen gut. 

Und sie hatten ja Zeit. 

Schließlich hatten sie aufgegessen und sahen sich wieder verliebt an. 

"Komm, lass uns das Geschirr einfach stehen lassen und ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagte Ben schließlich. 

Chris nickte nur leicht, griff nach Bens Hand und zog ihn mit sich. 

Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch herrschte ein ziemliches Chaos - lose Blätter, ein Zeichenblock, verschiedene Stifte und drei Taschenbücher lagen kreuz und quer darauf herum. 

Das letzte Mal, als Chris hier gewesen war, hatte Ben alles ordentlich aufgeräumt - jetzt schien er den 'echten' Ben kennenzulernen. Und er mochte ihn! 

"Sorry für das Chaos", sagte Ben. "Ich... hatte nicht wirklich mit Besuch gerechnet. Und heute Morgen bin ich nicht zum Aufräumen gekommen..." 

Chris lächelte ihn an und sah sich noch einmal um. "Es ist schön dich so kennenzulernen, Ben." 

Ben lachte und zog Chris mit zur Couch. "Bei mir liegt immer Papier rum, daran musst du dich gewöhnen. Dafür gammeln aber keine Essensreste irgendwo rum und ich habe einen tollen Behälter für meine Schmutzwäsche." 

"Darf ich mir deine... Werke ansehen?" 

"Wenn du möchtest", nickte Ben. 

Chris strahlte ihn an, dann sah er sich genauer um. Es waren schöne Zeichnungen dabei, alle in Bens Stil. Auf einigen davon war er zu sehen - in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen. 

"Ich muss gestehen, in der letzten Zeit kommst du ziemlich oft in meinen Zeichnungen vor", sagte Ben. 

"Ich merke es", lächelte Chris. Er selbst beim Einwurf, beim Torschuss - beim Umziehen in der Kabine. Immer mit witzigen Gedanken oder Sprüchen in Denk- oder Sprechblasen. 

"Ähm, das hier besser nicht", sagte Ben und zog Chris schnell ein Blatt weg. 

"Warum nicht?", sah Chris ihn bittend an. 

"Ich... naja... das ist vielleicht nicht mehr so ganz... jugendfrei." 

"Ich bin schon groß..." 

"Ok, du hast es so gewollt", sagte Ben und gab Chris das Blatt zurück. 

Chris betrachtete es genau. Es war weniger im Comicstil, eher eine realere Zeichnung, jedenfalls irgendwas dazwischen. Es zeigte ihn selbst auf Rasen, auf einer weißen Linie, nackt. 

"Ich... müsste natürlich noch gucken, ob die Proportionen und so stimmen", sagte Ben. "Ich konnte jetzt ja nur... schätzen." 

Chris grinste breit. "Ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten." 

"Das hoffe ich sehr", sagte Ben und rutschte etwas näher an Chris heran. 

Chris lächelte und legte die Zeichnung jetzt wieder auf den Tisch, dann wandte er sich zu Ben. 

Ben hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Chris Wange. "Ich hab dich vermisst", wisperte er. 

Chris nickte leicht, nur ganz sachte, denn er genoss Bens Hand sehr. "Ich dich auch. Ich hab ständig an dich gedacht." 

Ganz vorsichtig lehnte sich Ben zu Chris, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ganz langsam vertieften sie den Kuss, sie hatten Zeit, und die wollten sie nutzen. 

Nach einem Moment rutschte Ben noch dichter an Chris heran. Er legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn an sich.  
Ben schmiegte sich an Chris Körper und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. 

Auch Chris drängte sich näher an ihn. 

Bens Hand begann leicht über Chris Seite und Bauch zu streicheln. 

Unwillkürlich schloss Chris die Augen. 

Bens Finger blieben über dem Stoff, bewegten sich aber leicht hoch zu Chris Brust. 

Leise seufzte Chris, das fühlte sich so gut an! 

"Du darfst auch", wisperte Ben gegen Chris Lippen. 

Atemlos nickte Chris und legte seine Hand auf Bens Rücken. 

Auch Ben hatte noch seinen Pulli an, aber Chris bildete sich ein, darunter die Wärme von Bens Haut zu spüren.   
Warum hielt er sich eigentlich so zurück? Kurzentschlossen schob er seine Hand tiefer und unter den Pulli. 

Ben gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, dann spürte Chris ein Lächeln an seinen Lippen. 

Es gefiel ihm also, bemerkte Chris, und schob nun auch die andere Hand unter den Pulli.

Sekunden später fühlte Chris, wie nun auch Ben seine Hand unter den Stoff schob. Seine Finger waren wieder ein wenig rau, und das fühlte sich besonders gut an, fand Chris.  
Fast ein wenig verspielt glitten Bens Finger erst über Chris Bauch und wanderten dann langsam hoch.

Irgendwie störte dabei der Pulli, so dass Chris schließlich Bens Finger mit einer Hand stoppte.

"Was ist?" fragte Ben leise.

"Zu viel an", erklärte Chris ebenso leise und zog seinen Pulli und gleich auch das T-Shirt, das er darunter trug, aus.

"Oh ja", machte Ben und bewunderte den Anblick vor sich ausgiebig.

"Hm, das gefällt dir, was?"

"Dumme Frage", grinste Ben und legte eine Hand auf Chris Brust. 

"Darf ich auch mal sehen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Ben zwinkernd und zog sich schnell den Pulli über den Kopf.

Jetzt war es an Chris ein genießerisches Geräusch zu machen. Bens flacher Bauch, die leicht definierten Brustmuskeln... alles zusammen einfach toll.

Ben lächelte. "Scheint dir auch ganz gut zu gefallen."

"Ja, sehr. Bist ein sehr schicker Mann."

"Danke", sagte Ben. "Das Kompliment kann ich aber nur zurückgeben."

"Ich muss so aussehen", grinste Chris, "sonst mach ich mich beim Trikottausch doch lächerlich!"

Ben lachte auf. "Das ist mal ein guter Grund zum Trainieren."

"Und dass es dir gefällt - das ist natürlich auch beabsichtigt."

"Mir gefällt es sehr!"

Chris lächelte, erwiderte aber nichts mehr, sondern streckte wieder die Hand aus um seine Brust zu berühren.

Ben schloss für einen Moment die Augen um die Berührung einfach nur zu genießen. Das ermutigte Chris, der sich jetzt etwas nach vorne beugte um Bens Schulter zu küssen.

"Hm", machte Ben und schob eine Hand in Chris Nacken. Ganz sanft zog er ihn so ein wenig näher.

Chris ließ sich nur zu gern ziehen und nutzte die Chance mit seinen Lippen weiter über Bens Haut zu fahren.

Er hörte und fühlte dabei Bens leises Seufzen.

Bens Finger strichen dabei weiter hauchzart über seinen Nacken.

Auch Chris schloss jetzt die Augen und genoss es so gestreichelt zu werden - und Ben dabei die Brust zu küssen.

Immer tiefer küsste er sich, bis er mit seinen Lippen Bens Brustwarze berührte.

Wieder hörte er Ben leise aufkeuchen, und noch einmal, als er seine Zunge herausstreckte um die Brustwarze zu lecken.

Kurz sah Chris hoch. Ben hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

Er sah wirklich zauberhaft aus! Zauberhaft und ziemlich heiß. 

Chris konnte nicht anders als sich von den Brustwarzen zu lösen und ihn jetzt wieder auf die Lippen zu küssen.

Sofort erwiderte Ben und Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Unglaublich, schoss es Chris durch den Kopf, ein wenig... reizen, und Ben war schon so erregt!

Aber ihm ging es ja nicht anders, wenn er ehrlich war. Er fühlte ein Kribbeln, das durch den ganzen Körper zog - und bis in seine Hose hinein.

"Ben", wisperte er verlangend in den Kuss hinein.

"Hm? Was?", fragte Ben ruhig, aber seine raue Stimme verriet ihn.

"Du... bist so unglaublich heiß."

"Hast lang nicht in den Spiegel geguckt, was?", raunte Ben.

"Du bist heißer, glaub mir", wisperte Chris.

Ben lächelte, dann küsste er Chris wieder leidenschaftlich. Dabei wanderten seine Hände über Chris' Körper. Über seinen Rücken, aber schließlich auch nach vorn über Chris Brust.

Diesmal war es Chris, der leise seufzte.

Immer weiter strichen die Finger über seine Haut, erkundeten so die empfindlichsten Stellen.

Immer mehr fanden sie davon, so dass Chris jetzt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen hielt und nur noch fühlte, was Ben alles mit ihm anstellte.

Irgendwann rutschte Ben ein wenig nach unten und begann nun auch mit seinen Lippen Chris Oberkörper zu erkunden.

Chris seufzte sofort leise auf. Bens Lippen waren weich und zart, ganz im Kontrast zu seinen rauen Fingern, die ebenfalls über seine Haut strichen.

Ähnlich wie Chris vorhin hielt Ben bei einer der Brustwarze inne und leckte dann leicht darüber.   
Dann legte er seine Lippen darum und sog leise. 

Chris keuchte heiser. 

Er fühlte Ben leise lachen, dann sog er weiter. 

"Ja, so gut", raunte Chris. 

Ben kicherte wieder. "Gefällt dir, hm?" 

"Du machst das toll..." 

Ben sog noch einmal, dann leckte er darüber und richtete sich wieder auf.


	19. "Lieber Herr Schmidt"

Chris sah ihn mit leicht verschleiertem Blick an. "Warum hörst du auf?" 

"Wollen wir rübergehen? Oder... geht es dir zu schnell?" 

"Wir haben lange genug gewartet", sagte Chris. 

"Dann ist gut. Dass ich dich hier nicht überrumple oder so... also, rüber?" 

Chris nickte. "Ja, lass uns rüber." 

Ben richtete sich auf und zog Chris dabei mit sich. 

Nur in Jeans und Socken verließen sie das Wohnzimmer und Ben führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. 

Es war recht klein, ein gemütliches Bett, ein Kleiderschrank, ein Nachtschrank, und der Fernseher. 

An den Wänden hingen die verschiedensten Zeichnungen, einige fertige, andere Entwürfe, in verschiedenen Stilen, mal in Farbe, mal in schwarz-weiß. 

Nachher würde er sich einmal genau umsehen, nahm sich Chris vor, aber jetzt zählte Ben. 

Ben hatte den kurzen Moment genutzt um das Rollo vor dem Fenster herunterzulassen und die Stehlampe in der Ecke anzuschalten. Er dimmte sie so, dass sie nur ein warmes schummriges Licht von sich gab. "So", sagte er dann und trat dicht an Chris heran. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" 

"Hm - ungefähr hier", grinste Chris und streichelte Ben über die Brust. 

"Stimmt", lachte Ben. 

"Und da können wir gerne gleich weitermachen." 

"Hm... ich finde, wir sollten vorher noch ein paar unnütze Kleidungsstücke los werden." 

"Das ist eine gute Idee", grinste Chris und ließ seine Finger zum Reißverschluss von Bens Jeans gleiten. 

Ben zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und begann dann ebenfalls die Jeans von Chris zu öffnen. 

Wenig später trugen sie nur noch Unterwäsche - Ben einen engen Slip, Chris eine Shorts- mit den Simpsons bedruckt. 

Ben lachte. "Sehr sexy." 

"Oh", machte Chris, darauf hatte er gar nicht geachtet - dabei war ihm am Morgen doch klar gewesen, dass er zu Ben fahren wollte. 

"Die muss schnell weg", meinte Ben zwinkernd. 

"So schrecklich?", fragte Chris, der schon fühlte, wie seine Ohren rot wurden. 

Ben nickte. "Schrecklich. Aber zum Glück kann man das beheben", sagte er und zupfte am Stoff der Shorts. 

Chris zog sie schnell aus, er hoffte, dass sich das viele Blut in seinen Wangen verzog, ehe Ben es sehen würde. 

"Hey", wisperte Ben und zog Chris an sich. "So schlimm sind die Shorts nicht. Und zur Widergutmachung darfst du mir meine jetzt auch ausziehen." 

Chris nickte leicht, wagte aber gerade nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen strich er mit den Fingern über den glatten Stoff und zog dann den Slip runter. 

"So gefällt mir das schon besser", sagte Ben. 

Chris grinste ihn etwas schief an. Es war ihm irgendwie unangenehm so von Ben angesehen zu werden. 

"Bett?" fragte Ben, der Chris Unsicherheit spürte. Es würde bestimmt helfen, wenn sie sich ein bisschen unter die Bettdecke kuscheln würden. 

Chris nickte dankbar, es würde es ihm einfacher machen, wenn sie es sich ein wenig gemütlich machten. 

Ben griff nach Chris Hand und zog ihn einfach die letzten paar Schritte zum Bett. 

Da rutschten sie beide kurzerhand auf die Matratze, und mit der warmen Decke über ihre Körper bedeckt fühlte sich Chris gleich besser. 

"Das fühlt sich gut an. Du in meinem Bett", wisperte Ben. 

"Hm, du neben mir... das ist echt schön." 

Ben lächelte. "Ich hab so lange davon geträumt." 

"Seit ich da bei euch war? Oder noch länger?", wollte Chris wissen. 

"Nein, seid du bei uns warst. Vorher... hab ich dich sexy gefunden und gut aussehend. Aber da kannte ich dich noch nicht." 

"Da warst du mir auch gleich aufgefallen", gab Chris zu. 

"Also richtig kitschige Liebe auf den erste Blick?" 

"Irgendwie schon", grinste Chris etwas schief. 

"Ist doch schön", meinte Ben. "Das es sowas wirklich gibt." 

"Ja, und es ist schön, dass Thomas und du - und der andere da - dass ihr mich überreden konntet." 

Ben legte Chris einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Morgen reden wir. Heute genießen wir", wisperte er. 

Chris nickte leicht und küsste kurzerhand die Fingerspitze. 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Bens Lippen. 

Er nahm den Finger weg und ersetzte ihn durch seine Lippen. 

Chris schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen. 

Er fühlte Bens Hände auf der Haut. Das fühlte sich großartig an. 

Die Finger blieben über der Gürtellinie, was Chris sehr recht war. Und Ben schien das zu spüren.   
Er küsste Chris und streichelte seinen Oberkörper, und nur ganz langsam rutschte er an ihn heran. 

Und auch als er sich enger an Chris kuschelte, blieben die Berührungen zärtlich, ohne etwas zu fordern. 

Chris blieb dabei ruhig, küsste ihn, begann auch Ben zu streicheln, aber er wurde nicht wieder so nervös und unsicher. 

Nach und nach wurden die Kusse träger und die Streicheleinheiten langsamer. 

Chris kuschelte sich an Ben an. Irgendwie war das anders als sie geplant hatten - aber so war es auch schön! 

Ben gähnte leicht und lächelte Chris dann an. "Schlafen?" 

"Ja, lass uns schlafen", nickte Chris und küsste Ben noch einmal. "Schlaf gut." 

"Du auch", flüsterte Ben. "Wann musst du morgen raus?" 

"Training ist um zehn. Frühstück um neun." 

"Dann müsste mein Wecker richtig eingestellt sein", nickte Ben zufrieden. 

"Wann musst du raus?" 

"Ich bin meistens gegen halb 9 im Laden." 

"Das passt echt gut", meint Chris schläfrig. 

"Dann schlaf gut", flüsterte Ben. 

"Du auch", wisperte Chris und kuschelte sich an ihn. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beide eingeschlafen waren. 

*** 

Pünktlich am nächsten Morgen weckte sie der Wecker.

Chris fühlte gleich Ben an seiner Seite und kuschelte sich an ihn. Wundervoll, einfach wundervoll war das.

Wie hatte er nur so ein Idiot sein können, so lange zu zögern?

Er konnte sich so glücklich schätzen, dass Ben ihn wirklich noch wollte.

Ben hatte es inzwischen geschafft den Wecker auszustellen und drückte nun einen ziemlich verschlafenen Kuss auf Chris Kinn. "Morgen", nuschelte er.

"Morgen", strahlte Chris ihn an. 

"Gott, hab ich gut geschlafen", flüsterte Ben. "Du auch?"

"Hm, ich auch", lächelte Chris und drängt sich näher um einen richtigen Kuss zu erhaschen. 

Träge und immer noch ein bisschen verschlafen erwiderte Ben den Kuss. 

Das war doch einfach nur wunderschön, fand Chris. So unendlich gemütlich! 

"Es wär so schön, wenn wir heute einfach blau machen könnten", flüsterte Ben gegen Chris Lippen. 

"Oh ja. Einfach nicht aufstehen..." 

"Telefone ausstellen... Türklingel abstellen..." 

"Und irgendwann nur den Pizzabringdienst reinlassen." 

Ben grinste. "Klingt immer besser." 

"Was brauchen wir noch für so einen... gestohlenen Tag?" 

"Schokolade", sagte Ben sofort. "Ein paar Weintrauben vielleicht. Mit denen kann man sich so schön gegenseitig füttern." 

"Hm, das klingt gut. Und leckere Säfte zu trinken? Oder Kakao?" 

"Beides." 

"Und dann... Nutella?", fragte Chris mit leuchtenden Augen. 

Ben lachte leise und strich mit einem Finger über Chris Brust. "Verführerische Idee. Pass auf, sonst fessel ich dich noch ans Bett und lass dich nicht mehr raus." 

"Mit einem Leverkusenschal?", sah Chris ihn herausfordernd an. 

"Oh ja, das ist gut!" 

Chris sah sich um, und in der Tat hingen dort drei verschiedene Fanschals am Schrank. 

"Du darfst dir sogar aussuchen mit welchem", meinte Ben zwinkernd. 

Chris lachte, bis ein erneutes Klingeln sie unterbrach. Es war wieder Bens Handy. 

Ben seufzte tief. "Ich fürchte, das wird erstmal ein Traum bleiben, hm?" 

"Hmm", machte Chris. "So oft habe ich nicht den ganzen Tag frei. Aber wir finden da schon Zeit für." 

"Bestimmt. Ich nehme an heute Abend geht’s ins Hotel?" 

Chris nickte. "Gleich nach dem Abschlusstraining. Mittwoch bin ich dann auch spät zurück.“ 

"Hm... magst du nach dem Spiel trotzdem zu mir kommen?" fragte Ben. 

"Gerne", lächelte Chris ihn an. 

"Und ich erwarte einen Sieg mein Lieber." 

"Ich tu mein bestes. Aber Viktoria Köln... die werden beißen." 

"Dann beiß zurück", grinste Ben. 

Chris zeigte seine Zähne. 

Ben lachte erneut. "Ja genau so. Sag das auch den anderen Jungs, dann trauen sich die bösen Kölner gar nicht ernst." 

"Und dann können wir beide einen Sieg feiern?" 

"Ja klar. Da wird richtig gefeiert. Nur wir beide und ein Leverkusenschal", grinste Ben. 

Chris kicherte leise. "Und wenn wir verlieren, wird’s ein FC-Schal?" 

"Dann musst du im FC-Trikot hier rumlaufen Süßer." 

"Oh, das ist fies! Aber - damit bestrafst du dich doch auch selbst!" 

Ben runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast völlig recht. Ich... lass mir was einfallen." 

"Oder wir gewinnen einfach." 

"Das wäre für alle Seiten das Beste." 

"Dann machen wir das doch einfach", grinste Chris. 

Ben nickte und gab Chris einen Kuss. "Und ich fürchte langsam müssen wir wirklich aufstehen." 

"Ja, du musst in deinen Laden und ich zum Training." 

"Leider. Frühstücken tust du im Verein?" 

"Ja, normalerweise mach ich das. Ist halt genau auf den Ernährungsplan abgestimmt, und es macht so auch keine Arbeit." 

"Aber nen Kaffee trinkst du mit mir, oder?" 

"Ja, das schon." 

Ben lächelte. "Das ist schön. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du schon mal ins Bad gehst und ich koch Kaffee." 

Chris blickte kurz auf die Uhr und nickte dann. "Dann haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit." 

"Du brauchst von hier 15-20 Minuten bis zum Verein", sagte Ben. "Wir müssen uns also nicht stressen." 

"Kennst den Weg, hm?", grinste Chris. 

"Klar. Wenn ich mal Zeit oder so hab, dann guck ich mir schon mal euer Training an." 

"Ah, ein Trainingskibitz?" 

Ben nickte. "Ich find das immer mal ganz spannend." 

"Anderen Leuten beim Arbeiten zugucken?" 

"Knackigen jungen Männern beim Schwitzen zugucken." 

"Ok, das klingt in der Tat besser." 

Ben lachte. "So du und du knackiges Exemplar verschwindest jetzt im Bad. Ich mach Kaffee." 

Chris küsste ihn nur kurz, dann stand er auf und ging schnell ins Bad. Er fühlte sich unendlich glücklich und irgendwie... leicht. Als würde er ins Bad schweben. 

Ein paar Minuten später schwebte er glücklich lächelnd in die Küche, in der es schon sehr gut nach Kaffee roch. 

Ben hatte sich nur ein langes graues Shirt übergezogen und war dabei eine Banane in seinen Joghurt zu schneiden. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stellte sich Chris dicht hinter ihn. 

Ben lächelte, als er Chris in seinem Rücken spürte. "Auch ein bisschen?" fragte er. 

"Bananenjoghurt? Lecker", nickte Chris. 

Ben lächelte erneut und zog ein zweites schon bereitgestelltes Schälchen zu sich. 

Chris lächelte und sah Ben zu, wie er schnell auch das zweite Schälchen füllte. 

"So, der Kaffee müsste auch fertig sein", sagte Ben und drehte sich um. 

Chris trat nicht zur Seite, sondern zog ihn einfach an sich. 

Sofort schmiegte sich Ben an ihn. 

"Wenn wir so weitermachen", wisperte Chris, "Kommen wir hier echt nicht raus." 

"Ich schreib dir ne Entschuldigung und du mir?" 

"Gute Idee", lachte Chris. 

"Ich hab nur gute Ideen, das müsstest du doch inzwischen wissen." 

Chris lachte wieder und küsste ihn, dann ließ er ihn los. "Ob mein Trainer deine Entschuldigung akzeptieren würde...?" 

"Klar", sagte Ben und räusperte sich dann. "Lieber Herr Schmidt, Ihr Spieler, Herr Christoph Kramer, leidet an einer akuten Erkrankung. Er ist deshalb leider nicht in der Lage, heute am Training teil zu nehmen. Er verspricht Ihnen aber, im privaten Bereich die körperliche Ertüchtigung nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen. Pünktlich zum Pokalspiel, wird der Spieler gut erholt, fit und hoch motoviert wieder zu Ihrer Verfügung stehen." 

Chris lachte auf, "Klingt prima, da muss der Trainer doch zustimmen." 

"Finde ich auch", grinste Ben. 

Chris küsste ihn noch einmal, dann nahm er Ben eines der Schüsselchen ab. Mit dem Kaffee zusammen ergab das ein leckeres Frühstück. 

"Hast du heute Mittag Zeit mit mir zu telefonieren?" fragte Ben. 

"Telefonieren geht eigentlich immer zwischendurch. Kann ich dich denn jederzeit anrufen?" 

"Ich mach meistens gegen 13 Uhr Pause. Wenn dir das auch passt, dann können wir uns da zum Telefonieren verabreden." 

"Ich ruf dich an, okay?" 

"Ich freu mich", sagte Ben und stahl sich einen Kuss von Chris. 

Sie frühstückten gemeinsam, dann musste Chris sich auch schon beeilen. 

Aber wie Ben schon gesagt hatte, brauchte er nicht mal 20 Minuten bis zum Verein und konnte so noch kurz im Auto eine SMS an Thomas schicken. 

[War heute Nacht bei Ben. Wir sind sehr glücklich. Danke Dir! Chris] 

Mit einem Lächeln schob er das Handy dann in seine Tasche und stieg aus. 

Das Training war ein typisches Abschlusstraining, verhältnismäßig locker. 

Sie waren der klare Favorit für das Spiel gegen Viktoria Köln. Allerdings lauerte schon Samstag ein echter Knaller mit Wolfsburg und den hatte man natürlich schon irgendwie im Hinterkopf.   
Sie mussten ihre Kräfte wohl dosiert einsetzen, sich nicht zu sehr verausgaben, Köln aber trotzdem so weit wie möglich dominieren. 

"Na du hast heute ja gute Laune", bemerkte Lars während einer Trinkpause. 

"Ich hab doch meistens gute Laune." 

"In der letzten Woche nicht so wenn ich ehrlich bin. Heute... strahlst du irgendwie." 

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst..." 

Lars trat einen Schritt näher. "Ich freu mich für dich Chris", sagte er leise. 

"Wie... wie meinst du das?" 

"Du weißt schon wie ich das meine." 

"Nein?", stellte Chris sich dumm. 

"Doch Chris", grinste Lars. "Aber ist schon ok." 

Chris zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

"Dann lass uns mal weitermachen", meinte Lars und stellte seine leere Flasche zurück in den Kasten.


	20. Schreibtischfantasien

Auch das restliche Training lief gut, so dass sich Chris wirklich guten Chancen ausrechnete, am Mittwochabend im Pokal von Anfang an dabei zu sein.

Ben... beflügelte ihn irgendwie. Das Training fiel ihm leichter, die Konzentration fiel ihm leichter, und er hatte einige gute Momente beim Trainingsspiel. 

Und immer wieder grinste Lars ihn wissend an. Aber selbst störte ihn nur ein wenig. 

Vermutlich würde er es ihm irgendwann bestätigen müssen, aber jetzt gerade mochte er noch nicht. Er wollte das mit Ben einfach so still genießen.

Nach dem Training beeilte er sich mit dem Duschen und umziehen, schließlich wollte er pünktlich bei seinem Telefondate mit Ben sein. 

"Na, du hast es ja eilig", grinste Lars ihn an, als er hastig seine Sachen zusammenpackte.

"Mhm", machte Chris nur.

"Grüß schön", meinte Lars nur, dann zog er sich ebenfalls an, allerdings ganz gemütlich.

Chris schnaubte nur und verließ dann mit einem "Bis später" die Kabine.

Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, schließlich stand in einer Stunde das gemeinsame Mittagessen an, und er musste auch noch nach Hause fahren und für die nächste Nacht packen. Also rief er Ben gleich vom Auto aus an.

"Hallo", meldete sich Ben schon nach dem ersten Klingeln.

"Hey", strahlte Chris. Es wurde ihm ganz angenehm warm, als er Bens Stimme hörte.

"Wie war das Training?" fragte Ben.

Chris lächelte weiter. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie Ben sich für ihn und seinen Alltag interessierte. "Hart, aber gut. Und... ich glaub, ich war auch ganz gut. Und wie ist es bei dir?"

"Tina hat mich ins Büro verbannt. Ich bin irgendwie so unkonzentriert, weil ich ständig an einen gewissen blonden Fußballer denken muss", grinste Ben.

"Hoffentlich würfelst du jetzt nicht irgendwelche Zahlen durcheinander und bestellst 100.000 weiße T-Shirts in XXXL", lachte Chris.

Ben lachte ebenfalls. "Nein, keine Angst. Ich wühle mich hier grad durch die Mails."

"Dann ist ja gut", meinte Chris. "Ich hab jedenfalls lange nicht mehr so gut trainiert wie heute."

"Das freut mich", sagte Ben. "Dann steht einem Sieg morgen ja überhaupt nichts mehr im Weg."

"Bestimmt nicht. Bist du eigentlich mit dabei?"

"Natürlich! Muss man ja ausnutzen, wenn ein Pokalspiel so in der Nähe ist."

"Dann kann ja nichts schiefgehen", grinste Chris.

"Eben. Eigentlich könnten wir dann doch gleich zum... gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen", meinte Ben mit einem hörbaren Grinsen in der Stimme.

Ein warmes Kribbeln zog durch Chris' Bauch. "Das klingt gut, sehr gut sogar."

"Find ich auch. Und daran muss ich seit heute Morgen denken."

"Und kannst nicht arbeiten", folgerte Chris. "Planst du schon?"

"Ach ich gehe nur verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch", lachte Ben. "So ein Sieg im Pokal muss ja schon ein bisschen gefeiert werden. Aber wir müssen Luft nach oben lassen, wenn ihr dann das Finale gewinnt."

"Ich lass mich von dir überraschen", wisperte Chris, dem schon wieder ganz warm wurde. 

"Ich freu mich auf dich", flüsterte Ben.

"Ich freu mich auch auf dich", erwiderte Chris wenig einfallsreich.

"Und wie läuft dein Tag heute weiter ab?" fragte Ben.

"Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, da packe ich fürs Hotel, räum noch ein bisschen rum, und in einer Stunde treffen wir uns schon wieder. Dann gibt’s Essen und noch ein paar Behandlungen und so, nach Köln brechen wir dann erst später auf."

"Klar bei dem weiten Reiseweg", grinste Ben. 

Chris lachte leise. "Ich werde mich gut mit Hörbüchern und so eindecken."

"Ich hoffe ihr habt auch genug Proviant mit."

"Unsere Leute achten schon darauf", meinte Chris. "Zumindest darauf, dass es nichts Verbotenes gibt. Schokoriegel und so."

"Dann müsst ihr die tarnen", meinte Ben. 

"Als Karotte - oder als Lauch?" 

"Ja genau. Von außen gesund, aber innen aus Schokolade." 

Chris lachte. "Bastelst du sie?" 

"Ich kann sie dir malen, aber basteln? Nein, danke." 

"Hm, schade. Andererseits könntest du sie als Patent anmelden und dann produzieren lassen." 

"Aber ich kann nicht basteln. Gib mir Kleber und ne Schere und ich bin hoffnungslos verloren. Vermutlich müsstest du die Feuerwehr rufen, damit sie mich von dem losmacht, an das ich mich geklebt habe." 

"So schlimm? Aber malen und zeichnen... das kannst du." 

"Danke", lächelte Ben. "Heute Abend zum Einschlafen bekommst du ein neues Bild geschickt." 

Chris strahlte ins Telefon. "Ich freu mich drauf!" 

"Wenn es anfängt dich zu nerven, dann sag es ok? Ich tendiere dazu alle Leute mit Bildern zuzuschütten. Ob sie wollen oder nicht." 

"Ich will. Immer wieder!" 

Ben lachte. "Soso, du willst also." 

"Die Bilder - und dich!" 

"Oh ich will dich auch. Am liebsten jetzt sofort", raunte Ben. 

Chris fühlte wieder das leichte Kribbeln. "Ben....", keuchte er heiser. 

"Wenn du jetzt hier wärst...", murmelte Ben. 

"Was dann?" 

"Dann würde ich lauter unanständige Sachen mit dir machen. Gleich hier auf meinem Schreibtisch." 

Chris schluckte leicht, als er Ben hörte - und sich das bildlich vorstellte. 

"Bist du noch da?" fragte Ben leise. 

"Ja... bin ich." 

"Hm dir scheint die Vorstellung zu gefallen." 

"Oh ja, sehr." 

"Vielleicht machen wir das dann einfach mal. Nach Ladenschluss, wenn nur noch wir hier sind..." 

Chris lächelte bei der Vorstellung. "Ich hol ich ab." 

Ben lachte heiser. "Oh man, solche Telefonate sollten wir wirklich nicht während der Arbeitszeit führen. Oder ich darf demnächst nicht mehr so enge Jeans tragen." 

Chris lachte leise. "Ich hoffe, Tina kommt jetzt nicht rein." 

"Von der Tür aus würde sie meine missliche Lage zum Glück nicht sehen. Solange ich sitzenbleibe zumindest." 

"Dann bleib lieber sitzen, bis wir aufgelegt haben." 

"Wird besser sein. Und danach muss ich an irgendwas unerotisches denken." 

"Eiskalte Dusche. Mit..." Chris überlegte kurz. "Netzer?" 

Ben keuchte auf. "Bäh, das war jetzt wirklich ekelhaft Chris." 

"Ich wollte dir nur helfen", meinte Chris scheinheilig. 

"Ja das sagen sie alle", schnaubte Ben. 

"Du willst doch heute noch arbeiten, oder?" 

"Ja, vor allem da mein Freund heute ja keine Zeit für mich hat." 

"Ja, und morgen erst spät abends nach Hause kommt." Nach Hause, das klang irgendwie komisch - und schön. 

"Der Preis des Erfolgs. Dafür wird der Mittwochabend dann ganz besonders schön." 

"Ich bin schon sehr gespannt." 

"Wenn du lieb bist, dann kriegst du heute Abend vielleicht einen kleinen Tipp von mir." 

Chris grinste. "Dann freu ich mich besonders auf heute Abend. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob wir da telefonieren können." 

"Kein Einzelzimmer", sagte Ben nickend. 

"Ja, leider nicht..." 

"Dann chatten wir einfach." 

"Ja, aber nicht über irgendwelche... peinlichen Dinge, ja? Bin da schließlich nicht alleine." 

"Nein, keine Angst. Wir finden auch genug andere Themen über die wir uns unterhalten können." 

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Das Thema... kommt dann morgen Abend wieder dran." 

"Und dann können wir es auch machen und müssen nicht nur drüber reden", lachte Ben. 

"Oh ja", raunte Chris. 

"Mit wem bist du eigentlich auf einem Zimmer?" fragte Ben. 

"Meistens mit Lars", erzählte Chris. 

"Ok, das ist genehmigt", sagte Ben. 

"Er... er drängelt mich immer, dass ich es erzähle. Das von uns." 

"Lars ist ein helles Köpfchen", murmelte Ben. 

Chris nickte. "Ist er. Er deutet immer wieder an, dass er es weiß." 

"Lass dir Zeit Chris", sagte Ben sanft. "Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass bei Lars kein Risiko besteht, aber du bestimmst den Zeitpunkt." 

Chris lächelte, es fühlte sich gut an, wie Ben das sagte. So verständnisvoll. 

"So und jetzt mein Süßer, muss ich auflegen. Tina möchte auch mal Pause machen und da muss ich sie vorne ablösen." 

"Dann... ich muss auch langsam los. Wir chatten dann heute Abend, ja?" 

"Meld dich einfach, wenn du kannst", sagte Ben lächelnd. 

"Mach ich, versprochen." 

"Dann bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Ben. 

Chris verabschiede sich ebenfalls, dann legte er auf. Er war schon vor einiger Zeit angekommen und im Wagen sitzen geblieben, er hatte das Gespräch mit Ben nicht unterbrechen wollen. Jetzt musste er aber wirklich aussteigen und hoch um zu packen. 

Zum Glück war ein Teil der Tasche immer schon vorgepackt - Kulturbeutel, Ladekabel und so etwas. Er musste also nur Klamotten reinwerfen und dann konnte er schon wieder los. 

So war er rechtzeitig wieder am Vereinsgelände um mit den anderen zusammen zu essen. 

Lars ließ ihn zum Glück erstmal in Ruhe. Irgendwie war es ja schon albern, dass er es ihm nicht einfach sagte, aber irgendwie... konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen. 

Im Bus saß er weiterhin neben Lars, der ihn zwar immer mal auffordernd ansah, aber nichts weiter sagte. 

Sie waren fast am Hotel angekommen, als sein Handy piepte. Neugierig holte er es raus. 

Die Nachricht kam von Ben. [Hatte grad ein echtes ekliges Brötchen zum Mittag und ich fürchte, du bist Schuld! Weil ich nur dich im Kopf habe, versage ich sogar vor der Bäckertheke...; )] 

Chris lachte leise, als er das las. 

"Alles ok?" fragte Lars. 

Chris nickte leicht. Am liebsten hätte er Lars das Handy gezeigt. 

Kurz bevor er sich dazu aber durchringen konnte, hielt der Bus und die ersten seiner Kollegen standen auf um auszusteigen. 

"Kannst es mir ja nachher erzählen", meinte Lars, als er von Chris abrückte. 

Chris nickte nur unbestimmt und machte sich dann ebenfalls zum Aussteigen bereit. 

Sie holten ihre Schlüssel und bezogen gleich ihre Zimmer. 

"Ich bin mal im Bad", sagte Lars. "Dann kannst du deine SMS beantworten." 

Chris nickte etwas steif.


	21. Mutig sein

Chris wartete bis Lars im Bad verschwunden war, dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und seufzte. Er könnte es so viel einfacher haben, wenn er einfach nur nicken würde - das nächste Mal, wenn Lars fragte. 

Ben würde stolz auf ihn sein, wenn er Lars einweihte. Warum tat er das dann nicht? 

Chris sah zur Badtür. Wenn Lars zurückkam, dann würde er es ihm sagen. 

Damit er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen konnte, schrieb er schnell eine SMS an Ben. [Ich werds Lars jetzt sagen.] 

Chris holte tief Luft und erstarrte trotzdem, als sie die Tür wenig später öffnete. 

"Du kannst jetzt", meinte Lars recht beiläufig. 

Chris fühlte sich ein bisschen wie ein Kaninchen, das in die Enge gedrängt wurde. "Ich..." 

Lars sah ihn nur an. 

Komm schon du Feigling, rief sich Chris innerlich zur Ordnung. "Es gibt da was..." 

Lars nickte und ging um sein Bett herum um sich neben Chris zu setzen. 

"Du... also..." In diesem Moment piepte Chris Handy. 

Seine Hand zuckte, er wollte Bens Antwort unbedingt lesen. Aber andererseits wartete Lars auf sein Geständnis. 

"Die... die SMS ist von Ben", sagte er und sah Lars dann herausfordernd an. 

"Und... willst du sie jetzt gleich lesen?" 

Chris holte erneut tief Luft. "Ich hab ihm eine SMS geschrieben, als du im Bad warst." 

"Ja?" 

Chris nickte. "Ich hab... ich hab ihm geschrieben, dass ich dir was erzählen werde." 

Lars lächelte ihn auffordernd an. 

"Ben... er... " 

"Ben ist...?" 

"... mein Freund", wisperte Chris. 

Lars lächelte ein wenig breiter und legte Chris einen Arm um. "Schön." 

Chris seufzte tief und lehnte sich leicht an Lars an. 

"Ben ist echt ein ganz lieber Kerl - und man sieht, er tut dir gut." 

"Danke", sagte Chris und lächelte Lars schief an. "Sorry, das ich so ausweichend zu dir war." 

"Ist okay. Weiß sicher kaum jemand von dir." 

"Nein... sind nicht viele." 

"Danke, dass ich dazu gehöre." 

"Du wusstest es doch eh schon." 

"Aber trotzdem ist es schön, dass du es mir auch offiziell gesagt hast." 

"Ich musste mich erst damit arrangieren, dass nun Menschen bescheid wissen." 

"Oh", machte Lars, "so wenige?" 

"Ben weiß bescheid, Thomas und jetzt du." 

"Thomas?", fragte Lars nach. 

"Hitzlsperger. Der war am Sonntag bei mir." 

"Oh, ja, der kennt sich ja aus." 

"Ben hat den Kontakt vermittelt." 

Lars lachte, "Ja, Ben kennt sich aus." 

"Zum Glück. Sonst hätten wir es wohl nicht geschafft." 

"Er hat ganz schön um dich kämpfen müssen, was?" 

"Ich hab’s ihm nicht leicht gemacht", gab Chris zu. 

"Er war ziemlich am Ende, als wir da beim Darts waren." 

"Ich weiß. Er hat mir... Bilder gezeichnet." 

"Er zeichnet?" 

Chris nickte. "Warte, ich kann dir was zeigen", sagte er und stand auf um sein Tablet zu holen. 

Schnell hatte er die Bilder aufgerufen, die Ben gezeichnet hatte. 

"Wow", sagte Lars. "Die sind ja echt toll." 

Chris nickte stolz. "Auch damit hat er mich rumgekriegt." 

"Ja, das glaub ich gern." 

"Und Thomas hat ziemlich von ihm... geschwärmt. Dass ich ihn nicht gehen lassen sollte." 

"Damit hat er auf völlig recht. Ben ist ein netter Kerl und du magst ihn offenbar sehr." 

"Sehr mögen... ja, mehr als das. Ich hatte nur Schiss... hab ich jetzt noch irgendwie. Wenn er nicht da ist." 

"Du hast Angst, dass es rauskommt." 

"Ja, klar." 

"Das wird es nicht." 

"Warum bist du so sicher?" 

"Weil du vorsichtig bist. Und weil du Freunde hast." 

Chris nickte leicht. "Ben... möchte es Timo und Justus erzählen." 

"Natürlich. Sie sind seine Freunde." 

"Und sie sind ihm sehr wichtig. Er möchte keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen haben." 

"Aber du... möchtest das nicht, hm?" 

"Ich möchte es ihm nicht verbieten." 

"Das wäre vermutlich auch nicht gut." 

"Eigentlich... war das der Grund, warum ich gezögert hatte.“

"Weil du die beiden nicht kennst", vermutete Lars. 

"Und weil ich irgendwie nicht möchte, dass zu viele Leute bescheid wissen." 

Lars sah ihn fragend an. "Warum nicht?" 

"Hast du vorhin schon selbst gesagt - weil ich nicht will, dass es rauskommt." 

"Ich glaube, die Gefahr ist viel größer, wenn es niemand weiß", sagte Lars. "Wenn man niemandem zum reden hat." 

Überrascht sah Chris ihn an - dann nickte er leicht. Möglicherweise hatte Lars fest. 

"Was denn?" fragte Lars. 

"So habe ich das noch nie gesehen." 

"Für mich ist das nur logisch. Wenn man drüber nachdenkt." 

"Also... ist es nur gut, wenn Timo und Justus bescheid wissen?" 

"Ich denke schon. Ben braucht auch jemandem zu reden. Außerdem sind die beiden so putzig", grinste Lars. 

"Du findest sie... putzig?" 

Lars nickte. "Lern sie kennen, dann weißt du was ich meine." 

"Ich denke... das werde ich. Bald." 

"Erstmal haben wir ein Spiel zu gewinnen", nickte Lars. "Und... ich glaube dein Freund wartet noch auf ne Antwort." 

"Oh - ja", nickte Chris und zog das Handy raus. 

Aber statt per SMS zu antworten, rief er Ben einfach an. 

"Hey... wie geht es dir? Ist Lars lieb zu dir, oder soll ich dich abholen?", fragte Ben sofort. 

"Keine Angst, Lars ist sehr lieb zu mir." 

"Dann ist gut", war Ben hörbar erleichtert. 

Chris lächelte. "Ich hab’s ihm echt gesagt." 

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich", antwortete Ben, und der Stolz war deutlich hörbar. 

"Lars wusste es doch eh schon. Und ich... bin mir so doof vorgekommen, ihn noch länger anzulügen." 

"Trotzdem braucht sowas Mut." 

"Aber es hat gut getan", sagte Chris leise. 

Er fühlte, wie Lars ihn bei den Worten kurz fester an sich zog. 

"Ich weiß. Das erste Mal, wenn man es jemandem erzählt ist... großartig. Befreiend", sagte Ben. 

Chris nickte leicht, das war es wirklich. 

"Noch da?" fragte Ben leise. 

"Ja, bin noch da", erwiderte Chris ähnlich leise. 

"Ich bin wirklich sehr sehr stolz auf dich", wisperte Ben. 

Chris lächelte, strahlte sogar. 

Lars neben ihm lachte. "Ach junge Liebe, ist das schön. Fünf Minuten, dann müssen wir runter Chris. Also verabschiede dich von Ben." 

"Hast du Lars gehört?" 

"Ja, leider. Aber ich muss vermutlich auch mal weitermachen... Bleibt es bei heute Abend? Telefonieren oder chatten?" 

"Klar, ich melde mich, sobald ich kann.“ 

"Ich freu mich", sagte Ben. 

"Ich freu mich auch drauf." 

"Dann... bis später." 

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich auch Chris und legte dann auf. 

"Wollen wir dann gleich runter?" fragte Lars schmunzelnd. 

Chris nickte leicht, "Ja, sollten wir." 

Lars stand auf und hielt Chris eine Hand hin. 

Chris ließ sich hochziehen und lächelte Lars dann an. 

"Dann komm mal mit mir du verliebtes Huhn", lachte Lars. 

Chris lächelte, es fühlte sich in der Tat gut an, dass Lars bescheid wusste. Jetzt erst verstand er, warum Ben das so wichtig war. 

Vielleicht war es ja ein Fehler gewesen, nicht schon früher jemanden einzuweihen. Er hätte sich vermutlich die eine oder andere Panikattacke ersparen können.   
Und er hätte die Sache mit Ben nicht aufs Spiel gesetzt. 

"Chris Abmarsch!" 

"Ja", murmelte Chris und folgte Lars aus dem Zimmer. 

Es ging nach unten in den Besprechungsraum und danach gab es eine kleine Einheit im Kraftraum ehe sie zum Abendessen gingen. 

Er hatte keine Zeit um an Ben zu denken, und vermutlich war das auch gut so. 

Erst als er schließlich wieder auf seinem Zimmer war, gestattet er sich diese Gedanken. 

Lars war noch mit irgendwem unterwegs, offenbar wollte er Chris ein wenig Privatsphäre gönnen. Also konnten sie wirklich telefonieren und nicht nur chatten. 

Er lächelte, als er Bens Nummer wählte. 

"Hallo Lieblingsfußballer", meldete sich Ben. 

"Ben", strahlte Chris. 

"Na hat euer Trainer euch für heute entlassen?" 

"Ja, und gefüttert wurden wir auch schon." 

"Hast du es gut! Ich musste mich selbst um meinen knurrenden Magen kümmern." 

"Du armer. Aber du kannst ja wenigstes kochen." 

Ben lachte. "Aber keine Lust. Das war heute Abend eher die... Studentenküche." 

"Was gab’s denn?", wollte Chris wissen. 

"Fischstäbchen und Fertigkartoffelbrei." 

Chris lachte. "Und gebratene Zwiebeln dazu?" 

"Ja, das hab ich grad noch so an Aufwand betrieben." 

"Lecker", kommentierte Chris. 

"Abgespeichert", grinste Ben. "Gibt es auch was an Essen, was du nicht magst?" 

Chris überlegte kurz. "Rosenkohl. Und Sellerie. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht viel." 

"Ok, dann ist das gestrichen." 

"Danke", lächelte Chris. "Darfst du dir gern machen, wenn ich nicht da bin." 

"Mach ich mir beides eher selten. Eigentlich nie", lachte Ben. 

"Dann passt das ja", grinste Chris. 

"Wir passen halt perfekt zusammen." 

Ein wenig nachdenklich nickte Chris. "Das tun wir wohl." 

"Oder hast du Zweifel?" 

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Schon an dem Abend da nicht, als ich bei euch war." 

"Ich bin froh, dass du das sagst. Ging mir genauso." 

"Da, als wir uns da draußen unterhalten haben... das war viel zu schön." 

"Dabei wolltest du mir da gar nicht richtig in die Augen gucken." 

"Weil es viel zu schön war", versuchte Chris zu erklären. 

"Ich fand das... entzückend, wie verlegen du warst", sagte Ben lächelnd. "Das war so überraschend, weil du bisher immer ganz anders rüber gekommen bist." 

"Da habe ich nie meinem Traummann gegenübergestanden." 

"Du machst mich ganz verlegen." 

Chris lächelte. "Ich bin nur endlich mal ehrlich." 

"Hört sich gut an. Und... fühlt sich gut an, oder?" 

"Ja, tut es." 

"Und es geht dir immer noch gut damit, dass Lars es jetzt weiß?" 

"Ja. Wundert mich selbst, aber... ja. Er ist echt lieb und freut sich für uns." 

"Lars ist halt ein echt netter Typ. Das weiß man schon, wenn man ihn nur sieht." 

Chris lächelte. "Du kennst ihn ja auch ganz gut." 

"Ein bisschen, ja." 

"Länger als ich", meinte Chris. 

Ben stutzte einen Moment, dann lachte er. "Stimmt." 

"Und trotzdem hab ichs ihm erzählt", erzählte Chris stolz. 

"Und darauf kannst du zurecht Stolz sein." 

Chris lächelte. Es war schön, dass Ben seinen Mut erwähnte, auch wenn ein Outing für ihn selbst eher selbstverständlich zu sein schien. 

"Ich hab vorhin übrigens mit Thomas telefoniert", sagte Ben. 

"Oh", machte Chris. 

"Er wollte mich nur beglückwünschen, was für einen tollen Mann ich mir geangelt hab." 

"Ich glaub, da bin ich eher der Glückspilz." 

"Ach ich denke mal, wir können uns beide nicht beschweren." 

Chris lächelte. Es klang schön, wie Ben das sagte. 

"Ich hab übrigens dein Bild fertig", fuhr Ben fort. 

"Echt? Zeigst du es mir?" 

"Ich hab es dir schon per Mail geschickt. Aber... nur angucken, wenn Lars grad nicht im Zimmer ist. Oder wenn es schon dunkel ist. Es enthält nämlich den versprochenen Hinweis auf morgen Abend", grinste Ben. 

Chris schluckte leicht und zog sein Tablet heran. "Lars ist noch unterwegs." 

"Ok, dann trau dich." 

Chris öffnete das Mailprogramm und rief die Mail auf, die Ben geschickt hatte. Der Anhang öffnete sich. 

Es waren wieder zwei Bilder. Eins zeigte Chris, nach einem offenbar gewonnen Spiel, jedenfalls grinste sein Cartoon-Ich ziemlich breit. Und in einer Gedankenblase über seinem Kopf sah man ein Bettgestell, an das - mit Leverkusenschals - zwei Hände angebunden waren. 

"Hui", flüsterte Chris, und er fühlte es ziemlich heiß kribbeln. 

"Gefällt es dir?" fragte Ben grinsend. 

"Oh ja..." 

"Das hatte ich gehofft." 

"Ich freu mich auf morgen." 

"Ich mich auch. Nicht nur darauf, sondern vor allem auf dich." 

Das Kribbeln zog sich in Chris Bauch zusammen, und es wurde ihm angenehm warm. "Das fühlte sich schön an", wisperte Chris.

"Find ich auch", wisperte Ben zurück.

Chris sah noch einmal auf das Bild - und stellte es sich viel zu genau vor. Es wurde etwas eng in seiner Hose.

"Ich glaube wir sollten über was anderes reden", sagte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme. Lars konnte schließlich jeden Moment im Zimmer stehen.

Ben lachte. "Dann erzähl mir etwas anderes. Was habt ihr heute so gemacht?"

"Besprechung, Kraftraum, essen", grinste Chris.

"Und hinterher ruhen sich brave Fußballer aus?"

"Klar doch. Und telefonieren sehnsuchtsvoll."

"Das können Turnschuhverkäufer auch", grinste Ben.

"Ja, du machst das wirklich sehr gut", lachte Chris.

"Ich wünschte, du wärst da nicht in diesem blöden Hotel."

"Ich auch... wär lieber bei dir."

"Hmm", machte Ben sehnsüchtig. "Dabei bist du gar nicht weit weg. Und trotzdem darf ich nicht zu dir."

Chris grinste leicht bei der Vorstellung. "Das nächste Mal schmuggel ich dich im Koffer mit."

"Ich mach mich auch ganz leicht", versprach Ben.

"Ach zur Not trägt Lars einfach mit, dann geht das schon."

"Und dann kriegt er Oropax? Immerhin habt ihr keine Einzelzimmer."

"Klar. Die Familienpackung", lachte Chris.

"Und einen schönen Schal zum Augenverbinden, dass er sich den Horror auch nicht ansehen muss", überlegte Ben. 

"Horror??? So schlimm sehen wir nun wirklich nicht aus!"

"Nein, aber das, was wir tun..."

"Ist auch nicht schlimm sondern schön."

Ben lächelte. "Ja, ist schön."

"Also darf sich Lars nicht beschwe...", wie aufs Stichwort ging in diesem Moment die Tür auf und Lars kam herein.

"Warum darf ich mich nicht beschweren?", fragte er gleich.

"Ähm... ich... das war nur so dahin gesagt", stotterte Chris, woraufhin Ben zu lachen anfing.

"Hallo Ben", rief Lars durch den Raum, dass auch Ben ihn hören konnte.

"Grüß Lars mal", bat Ben Chris.

Chris lächelte. "Schöne Grüße zurück!", sah er Lars an.

"Danke. Ich bin dann mal im Bad", grinste Lars. "Aber schön anständig bleiben!"

"Was denkst du von uns?", fragte Chris empört.

"Dass ihr zwei gesunde junge Männer und frisch verknallt seid", sagte Lars trocken.

Chris schluckte und wurde tatsächlich ein klein wenig rot.

Lars lachte nur und verschwand im Bad.

"Lars wieder weg?", fragte Ben nach. 

"Ja, im Bad", sagte Chris. "Einen Moment haben wir also noch." 

"Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht." 

"Dir auch. Ich ruf dich morgen Mittag an, ok?" 

"Ich freu mich schon drauf!" 

"Ich mich auch. Und... solange träum ich von den Schals", wisperte Chris. 

"Ich hab sie schon zusammengelegt", lächelte Ben. 

Chris schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stellte sich das Gefühl der Schals um seine Handgelenke vor. 

"Bis morgen..." 

"Bis morgen Ben." 

Damit legte Chris auf - und sah wieder auf das Bild, das Ben gemalt hatte. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass das Spiel endlich vorbei war. 

Und dazwischen sollte er nicht zu sehr an Ben und an das Bild denken. Das würde ihn nur ablenken. Extrem ablenken sogar.   
Also sollte er... "Du kannst jetzt, wenn du magst", unterbrach ihn Lars. 

"Hm?" machte Chris und sah Lars ein wenig verpeilt an. 

"Bevor man ins Bett geht, geht man ins Badezimmer. Klo, Händewaschen, Zähneputzen und so", erläuterte Lars. 

"Oh du... du bist schon fertig?" 

"Ja, du hast Ben lange genug angehimmelt." 

"Ich himmele Ben gar nicht an. Ich... ich bin vermutlich nur schon total müde." 

Lars lächelte. "Muss dir nicht unangenehm sein." 

Chris lachte leise. "Ist... ungewohnt." 

"Glaub ich dir. Aber ich freu mich für dich. Und für Ben. Er hat echt ganz schön gelitten..." 

"Ich mach’s wieder gut", sagte Chris. 

"Ich glaub, da musst du nicht viel machen - er liebt dich auch so." 

Chris lächelte bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich. Ben liebte ihn. Ben LIEBTE ihn! 

Es war ihm klar gewesen, aber es zu hören war einfach... unglaublich! 

"Komm Chris", lachte Lars. "Mach dich fertig, dann kannst du dich hinlegen und von Ben träumen." 

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Chris, legte das Tablet zur Seite und ging ins Bad. 

Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Er strahlte wie ein kleines Atomkraftwerk. 

Er war einfach so unfassbar glücklich! 

Ben war das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte. 

"Chris?", hörte er Lars irgendwann. 

"Ich komme!" rief er und machte sich nun schnell fertig. Dann ging er zurück ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. 

Lars sah ihn an. "Na dann ab ins Bettchen mit dir." 

"Sorry, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe." 

"Kein Problem. So spät ist es ja auch noch nicht." 

Chris legte sich hin und kuschelte sich ins Bett. 

Auch Lars kuschelte sich in sein Bett. "Dann schlaf gut." 

"Du auch..." 

Lars nickte und löschte das Licht. 

Chris schloss die Augen, und schon hatte er wieder das Bild vor Augen, das Ben gezeichnet hatte. 

Vorsorglich drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, weg von Lars. Der musste das breite Grinsen ja nicht sehen. 

Er hörte wie Lars sich bewegte und wenig später leicht zu schnarchen begann. 

Und er selbst - er wünschte sich bei Ben zu sein. Einfach nur in seinen Armen liegen, ihn zu küssen... 

Er zog sein Kissen in die Arme und stellte sich vor, dass es Ben wäre. 

Aber das Kissen war nur ein armseliger Ersatz. Es war nicht warm und fest wie Ben, und es roch auch nicht nach ihm. Und Küssen konnte es auch nicht! 

Frustriert warf er das Kissen aus dem Bett und legte sich auf die kahle Matratze. 

Schließlich zog er sein Tablet zu sich und rief sein Mailprogramm auf. "Ich kann nicht schlafen", tippte er eine Mail an Ben. "Das Kissen ist kalt und das Bett ist einsam." 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe Ben antwortete, offenbar vom Handy aus. "Und es ist viel zu groß!" 

Chris grinste und antwortete schnell. "Oh ja! Und Lars im Nebenbett schnarcht schon so Seelig..." 

"Wie gemein!" 

"Und sehr unmelodisch!" 

"Ich schnarche bestimmt viel schöner!", tippte Ben, gefolgt von einem Smiley. 

Nur mit Mühe konnte Chris ein Kichern unterdrücken. "Bestimmt. Aber wir hätten ja auch viel bessere Dinge zu tun, als zu schnarchen." 

"Und hinterher schlafen wir beide völlig erschöpft und gleichzeitig ein." 

"Klingt gut. Vor allem das, was vor dem erschöpften einschlafen kommt." 

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Ben lachte. "Meinst du, wir schaffen das heute Nacht auch noch?" 

Chris seufzte leise. "Bist so weit weg..." 

"Ich meinte das Einschlafen, nicht das davor", schrieb Ben. 

Chris schnaubte leise. "Ich hoffe doch sehr" 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Bens Antwort kam. "Das davor - machen wir morgen." 

"Ich freu mich schon drauf. Und auf dich", schrieb Chris zurück. 

Darauf bekam er keine Antwort mehr, offenbar war Ben eingeschlafen. 

Chris lächelte und schaltete sein Tablet aus. Er sollte wirklich auch langsam schlafen. 

Es dauerte, aber schließlich schafft er es.


	22. Pokalabend

"Chris! Chris, jetzt wach auf, sonst gibt’s ne Dusche!" 

Erschrocken riss Chris die Augen auf. 

Lars stand vor ihm und starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Bist du taub?" 

"Taub? Warum?" 

"Weil ich seit über 10 Minuten versuche dich wach zu bekommen." 

"Und warum schaffst du es nicht?" 

"Das frage ich dich!" 

"Ich hab nur ganz normal geschlafen." 

Lars schüttelte den Kopf, bückte sich und hob sein Kissen auf. "Und was hat dir das arme Kopfkissen getan, das es auf dem Boden schlafen musste?" 

"Es war..." Gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppte sich Chris. "Es war zu dick..." 

Lars sah das Kissen an, dann wieder Chris. "Zu... dick..." 

"Ja..." 

"Spinner", sagte Lars und warf das Kissen aufs Bett. "Und jetzt ab ins Bad mit dir." 

Chris brummte und quälte sich aus dem Bett. 

"Badezimmer. Da lang", sagte Lars und schob Chris in die Richtung. 

"Ja, ja", knurrte Chris und tapste müde ins Bad. 

Diesmal sparte er sich den Blick in den Spiegel, sondern wusch sich nur schnell mit lauwarmem Wasser. 

Als er wenig später fertig war und zurück in ihr Zimmer ging, saß Lars schon angezogen auf seinem Bett und wartete auf ihn. 

"Na wirklich wach wirkst du aber nicht." 

"Konnte gestern nicht einschlafen", gestand Chris. 

"Sehnsucht?" 

"Hm, ja..." 

"Dann werde ich jetzt mal versuchen dich abzulenken", sagte Lars und stand auf. "Und dazu gehört als erstes ein schönes Frühstück." 

Chris lächelte. "Du bist echt lieb." 

"Ich weiß", grinste Lars. 

Chris zog sich schnell an, dann ließ er sich von Lars aus dem Zimmer ziehen.

Unten setzten sie sich zu Bernd und Basti an einen Tisch und Chris ließ sich von den drei von seinen Gedanken an Ben ablenken.

Es folgte der übliche Ablauf eines Spieltages, lockeres Laufen, dann Ruhe, Mittagessen - und dann das ersehnte Telefonat mit Ben.

"Ich freu mich schon total auf das Spiel", sagte Ben.

"Ich mich auch", lächelte Christoph. "Ich werde von Anfang an spielen."

"Na dann lohnt sich das Spiel erst recht", sagte Ben.

"Du bist da im Vorteil - du kannst mich sehen, aber ich dich nicht."

Ben lachte. "Stimmt. Aber heute Abend da siehst du mich wieder. Live und in Farbe."

"Freu mich darauf mindestens so sehr wie aufs Spiel."

"Mhm", machte Ben. "Aber nicht ablenken lassen. Du weißt ja, erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen."

"Keine Sorge, wir werden das schon gewinnen."

"Davon geh ich auch aus. Aber ich würde gern mal wieder ein Tor von dir sehen."

"Ich werds versuchen", versprach Chris. 

"Das hör ich gern. Und vor allem schön heile bleiben, ja? Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich als Krankenpfleger so talentiert bin."

"Keine Sorge, ich pass auf."

"Sehr gut. Und was machst du noch so bis zum Spiel? Ist ja doch noch ne ganze Weile hin."

"Bisschen Ausruhen, vielleicht ne Runde schlafen, und dann geht’s auch schon langsam los."

"Ich mache heute früher Schluss", erzählte Ben. "Treff mich vorher noch mit den Jungs zum Essen."

Chris lächelte, irgendwie wünschte er sich dabei sein zu können. Aber das sagte er Ben lieber nicht. "Dann wünsch ich euch ganz viel Spaß dabei."

"Werden wir haben. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss deshalb jetzt auch weiterarbeiten. Sonst wird das nichts mit früher gehen."

"Dann... bis heute Abend", verabschiedete Chris ihn.

"Bis heute Abend!"

Chris schloss die Augen und schlief fest ein, er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Lars zu ihm ins Zimmer kam und sich ebenfalls hinlegte. Erst das Handy weckte ihn rechtzeitig vor der Abfahrt. 

"Dein Handy hat vor ein paar Minuten übrigens schon mal geklingelt", sagte Lars, als Chris fertig umgezogen aus dem Bad kam.

"Oh", machte Chris und griff das Gerät um zu sehen, wer ihn hatte erreichen wollen.

Es war eine SMS von Ben, der ihm noch einmal viel Glück wünschte.

Chris lächelte, dann konnte ja nichts mehr schiefgehen.

"Von Ben?" fragte Lars.

Chris nickte. "Wünscht uns Glück. Er kommt nachher ins Stadion."

"Na davon bin ich ausgegangen. Ist ja schließlich Fan", lächelte Lars. "Und jetzt noch mehr als früher." 

"Ich freu mich jedenfalls drüber."

"Glaub ich dir. Und du bist bestimmt besonders motiviert."

"Auf jeden Fall ein Grund mehr ein gutes Spiel zu machen. Und zu gewinnen."

"Na gut, dass wir das nochmal geklärt haben", lachte Lars. "Dann können wir ja getrost gewinnen."

Chris packte seine letzten Sachen ein und stand auf. "Wollen wir dann los?"

Lars nickte. "Alles fertig."

Mit einem Nicken griff Chris nach seiner Tasche und dem kleinen Rucksack und verließ zusammen mit Lars das Zimmer.

Sie trafen sich alle in der Lobby und von dort ging es zum Bus, der sie zum Stadion bringen würde. 

Sie standen eine Weile im Stau, aber schließlich erreichten sie das Stadion. Es war hier bei weitem nicht so voll wie bei Bundesligaspielen, aber einige mitgereiste Fans aus Leverkusen, ein paar Viktoria-Anhänger liefen jetzt schon vor dem Stadion herum. Unwillkürlich hielt Chris Ausschau nach Ben.

Aber das wäre schon ein riesen Zufall, wenn er ihn entdecken würde. Dazu waren es dann doch zu viele Menschen, die zu weit entfernt waren. Außerdem dämmerte es schon.

So stieg er schließlich auch aus, ohne Ben gesehen zu haben. Dafür würde Ben ihn gleich sehen! Ben und seine Jungs würden bestimmt schon beim Warmmachen da sein.

Irgendwie fand Chris das aufregend - Ben würde ihm 90 Minuten beim Spiel zusehen, live dabei sein.  
Er würde jubeln, sich mit ihm über Tore freuen, sich ärgern wenn was schief ging.

Es war ein tolles Gefühl! Kaum war er zum Warmmachen auf dem Feld, sah er sich unwillkürlich immer wieder um und suchte nach Ben, aber natürlich fand er ihn nicht.

Mehr als einmal sah er Lars breit grinsen. Offenbar konnte sich Lars denken, warum er manchmal so seltsame Verrenkungen machte.

Er sollte sich wirklich zusammenreißen! Aber es war schwer und außer Lars schien es niemandem aufzufallen. 

Erst als ihr Co-Trainer kam und mit ihnen ein paar Aufwärmübungen machte, konnte er sich von seiner Suche ablenken.

Es wurde immer voller im Stadion und damit stieg die Geräuschkulisse und die Stimmung nahm zu. Es war eine andere Stimmung, als in einem normalen Ligaspiel. Pokalspiele hatten immer eine Extraspannung, weil immer der Hauch einer Überraschung in der Luft lag. Chris genoss grade solche Spiele immer sehr.

Jeder erwartete von ihnen einen Sieg, aber wenn sie sich ein bisschen dämlich anstellten und die Kölner einen guten Tag hatten, dann konnte so ein Spiel auch kippen und der unterklassige Gegner mit einem glücklichen oder sogar verdienten 1:0 gewinnen. Genügend Vereine hatten schon die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man Pokalspiele nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen durfte.

Aber er hatte Ben einen Sieg versprochen und er würde alles dafür geben, damit es auch so kam.

Er war total ungeduldig, als der Schiedsrichter eine halbe Stunde später das Spiel anpfiff. 

Leverkusen war von Beginn an die klar überlegene Mannschaft und ging relativ schnell mit 1:0 in Führung. Schon nach der ersten Halbzeit, die mit 3:0 für Leverkusen endete, war klar, dass Köln am heutigen Abend kein Pokalwunder mehr schaffen würde.

6:0 stand es am Ende, als Christoph zum Feiern in die Kurve ging. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Fans streifen, aber natürlich konnte er Ben nicht entdecken. 

Aber bestimmt war Ben dort und feierte mit Justus, Timo und den anderen Fans. 

Sie hatten es auch verdient, ebenso wie sie, die Spieler. 90 Minuten lang hatten sie gejubelt und gesungen, hatten Stimmung gemacht in diesem kleinen Stadion.   
Und jetzt konnten sie alle ausgelassen feiern - und Chris konnte es kaum erwarten, nachher mit Ben zu feiern. Allein. 

Bens Andeutungen und das Bild waren ja sehr vielversprechend gewesen... 

Irgendwann verabschiedeten sie sich von den Fans und gingen rein in die Kabinen. 

In einem unbeobachteten Moment, stopfte Chris sein Trikot in seine Tasche. Das würde er Ben mitbringen.   
Dann ging er duschen und machte sich schnell fertig. 

"Wie kommst du von hier zu Ben?" fragte Lars leise. "Oder fährst mit uns im Bus zurück nach Leverkusen und von dort aus weiter?" 

"Ich hab mit ihm nichts ausgemacht... meinst du, ich finde ihn draußen?" 

"Du hast ein Handy, er hat ein Handy", lachte Lars. "Ich vermute mal, ihr werdet das schaffen." 

Chris grummelte, dann schlich er sich auf den Flur - telefonieren in der Kabine war nicht erlaubt. 

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wählte dann Bens Nummer.


	23. Durchgeschwitzt

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Ben sich meldete. "Chris? Hi!" 

"Hi", sagte Chris und strahlte. 

"Wo steckst du? Ihr seid ja noch nicht losgefahren." 

"Nein, müssen ja auch erstmal alle fertig mit Duschen und so sein. Außerdem... naja, ich dachte wir könnten Zeit sparen und ich lad mich bei Ben dem Privattaxi ein?" 

"Das Privattaxi steht bereit", strahlte Ben. "Ich steh... ähm... wo kann ich auf dich warten?" 

"Ähm... ja, das ist ne gute Frage", sagte Chris. "So oft bin ich hier ja auch nicht..." 

"Dann... ruf einfach an, wenn du draußen bist, dann wird’s hier wohl auch leerer sein." 

"So machen wir das", nickte Chris. "Was... was werden denn deine Jungs sagen, wenn du noch länger bleibst?" 

"Timo und Justus wollten eh noch feiern gehen - und ich muss morgen früh raus." 

"Ok. Dann sehen wir uns gleich." 

"Ich freu mich drauf!", lächelte Ben. 

"Ich mich auch!" 

Chris legte auf und schlich sich wieder in die Kabine. 

"Und?" fragte Lars. 

"Wir treffen uns... irgendwo." 

Lars sah ihn sprachlos an und lachte dann. "Der ist richtig gut Chris!" 

Auch Chris lachte. "Wir telefonieren nachher noch mal, wenn’s leerer ist." 

"Ok, das macht mehr Sinn." 

"Und inzwischen sollte ich gucken, dass ich mir hier auch absetzen darf." 

"Ach das dürfte kein Problem sein nach dem Spiel. Und du wirst ja auch nur nach Hause gefahren", meinte Lars zwinkernd. 

"Ich geh dann mal zum Trainer" nickte Chris und suchte das Trainerteam auf. 

Chris erklärte es Roger und sein Trainer nickte es ab. "Sei morgen aber pünktlich zur Regeneration. Und ich möchte keine wilden Partyfotos oder sowas online finden." 

"Keine Sorge", beruhigte Chris ihn gleich. Er würde nur mit Ben nach Hause fahren. Und alles was dort passiert, würde unter Garantie nicht online landen. 

Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und verabschiedete sich allgemein - und besonders von Lars. 

"Viel Spaß", raunte Lars ihm zu. 

"Danke", grinste Chris breit und verließ die Kabine. 

Draußen hatte es sich wirklich schon ziemlich geleert. Chris zog die Schultern hoch, als ihn eine Windböe traf. Nachts merkte man inzwischen deutlich, dass Ende Oktober war. Hoffentlich fand er Ben schnell und kam aus der Kälte raus. 

Er zog das Handy heraus und wählte wieder Bens Nummer. 

"Hey", meldete sich Ben diesmal sofort. "Bist du vor dem Eingang?" 

"Ja, bin ich. Da neben dieser Litfaßsäule." 

"Ok, dann Augen nach rechts, ich blinke", sagte Ben. 

Chris sah sich um und erblickte Bens Wagen; die Warnblinkanlage war angeschaltet. 

"Ah ich seh dich", lächelte Chris und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die blinkenden Lichter zu. 

Er legte auf, als er neben dem Wagen stand und einstieg. "Hey", grüßte er Ben und strahlte ihn an. 

"Hallo mein Held", sagte Ben und erst jetzt merkte Chris, dass seine Stimme leicht kratzig klang. 

Offenbar hatte er die 90 Minuten durchgesungen und -geschrien. "Dein Held hat dir leider kein Tor geschenkt." 

"Ich kann damit leben. Schließlich war mein Freund der heißeste Typ auf dem Rasen. Ach was sag ich? Im ganzen Stadion!" 

Chris lachte und griff kurz nach Bens Hand. 

Ben drückte seine Hand. "Wollen wir los?" fragte er dann. 

"Ja, fahr los." 

Ben nickte und startete den Wagen. "Kannst du mal im Handschuhfach nachgucken, da müssten glaube ich noch Bonbons oder so liegen." 

"Klingst nicht gut", bemerkte Chris und suchte im Handschuhfach, bis er eine Dose Pullmoll in der Hand hielt. "Die her?", fragte er und öffnete sie. 

"Genau die", sagte Ben. "Und ja, irgendwie bin ich ein bissel heiser." 

"Kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wieso..." 

"Ich mir auch nicht", lachte Ben und nahm sich ein Bonbon. "Willst du auch?", bot er Chris an. 

Chris nickte, auch wenn er sie nicht brauchte. Aber er mochte Pullmoll gern. 

"Und jetzt entspann dich erstmal - ich fahre, und du hast erstmal Pause." 

"Nach so nem Spiel zu entspannen ist schwer", sagte Chris. "Da ist man so voller Energie." 

"Das klingt gut..." 

Chris sah Ben an und grinste. "Und ich hab dir was mitgebracht." 

"Mitgebracht? Was denn?", fragte Ben nach. 

"Wird noch nicht verraten." 

"Dann muss ich ja schneller fahren, dass wir gleich zu Hause sind." 

Chris lachte. "Guter Plan." 

Ben gab Gas, und tatsächlich brauchten sie nicht lange, bis er seinen Wagen parkte. 

Chris schnappte sich seine Tasche und folgte Ben dann nach oben in seine Wohnung. 

Kauf war die die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, presste Ben Chris an die Wohnungstür und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Völlig überrascht ließ Chris seine Tasche fallen. 

Ben presste sich an ihn, dann legte er eine Hand in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn so fest. Nach einem Moment schlang Chris die Arme um Ben und begann den Kuss voller leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. 

"Hmm", machte Ben genießerisch, dann nuschelte er etwas Unverständliches. 

"Mh?" machte Chris ohne den Kuss zu lösen. 

"Hummgrr...?"

Chris nickte. Hunger hatte er tatsächlich.

"Hab was vorbereitet - für Sieger", nuschelte Ben an seine Lippen. 

Chris lächelte gegen Bens Lippen. "Klingt gut."

"Timos Chili-con-Carne als Auflauf. Wenn ich ihn jetzt anstelle, ist er in 20 Minuten fertig."

Sofort nickte Chris heftig. "Mit Aufläufen bekommst du mich immer."

"Dann muss ich Timo wohl noch ein bisschen löchern..."

Chris lächelte. "Ist wirklich praktisch so nen Koch in der Bekanntschaft zu haben."

"Oh ja, er hat immer tolle Tipps. Und hilft gerne."

Damit machte sich Ben von Chris los, griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit in die Küche. Der Auflauf stand schon im Ofen, und Ben musste ihn nur noch anstellen. 

"So, dann kannst du mir jetzt ja mal zeigen, was du mir mitgebracht hast", grinste Ben Chris an.

Chris grinste und zog Ben zurück auf den Flur zu seiner Tasche. Er öffnete sie und griff nach dem Trikot. Während des Rausziehens grinste er, "Frisch durchgeschwitzt!"

Ben lachte auf. "Super! Genau so sind mir Trikots am liebsten!"

"Schön stinkend - nach deinem Freund?"

"Hey, solche Trikots sind richtig viel wert. Hast du mal geguckt, was die bei Ebay teilweise dafür verlangen?" fragte Ben und drückte das Trikot an sich.

"Ich hoffe doch, dass dieses Trikot nicht zu ebay geht", grinste Chris ihn an. 

"Niemals! Das ist meins", sagte Ben.

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Chris und ließ sich gerne von Ben küssen.

"Mhm, wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" schlug Ben nach einem Moment vor.

"Ist bequemer", knurrte Chris und küsste Ben noch einmal. Er konnte davon einfach nicht genug kriegen.

Ben nickte und vertiefte den Kuss dabei noch.

So würden sie nicht ins Wohnzimmer kommen, aber das war Chris gerade sehr egal.  
Außerdem war es gefährlich wenn sie es sich jetzt auf der Couch bequem machten, liefen sie Gefahr das Essen zu vergessen.

Hier in der Küche war es nicht zu unbequem - und so lange Chris sich an Ben schmiegen und ihn küssen konnte...

Plötzlich spürte er Bens Hände, die sich langsam Richtung seines Hinterns schoben.

Er knurrte leise und spannte unwillkürlich die Muskeln an.

"Mhm", machte Ben und strich mit den Händen über die festen Rundungen.

Auch Chris traute sich jetzt Bens Hintern zu streicheln.

Sofort drängte sich Ben etwas fester gegen ihn.

Er begann sich leicht an Chris zu bewegen, dabei fühlten sie beide, wie erregt der andere schon war.

Keuchend löste sich Ben aus dem Kuss. "Essen oder...?"

"Ben", keuchte Chris... "Essen braucht noch..."

"Ich... drehs runter", raunte Ben. "Mehr Zeit..."

Chris nickte leicht, während er eine Hand von Bens Hintern nahm und nach vorne zwischen sie schob.

Sacht strich er über die deutlich spürbare Beule in Bens Jeans. 

Leise knurrte Ben und drückte seinen Schritt gegen Chris' Hand. Ein Schauer der Erregung lief durch Chris Körper und instinktiv bewegte er seine Hand leicht auf und ab.

"Ja, Chris", raunte Ben heiser.

Chris Finger schoben sich hoch und machten sich am Knopf der Jeans zu schaffen. Etwas ungeschickt fummelte er daran herum, bis er es endlich schaffte, die Hose zu öffnen.

Ben hielt sich diesen Moment ruhig, eher er endlich wieder gegen Chris' Hand drücken konnte. 

Langsam, viel zu langsam, zog Chris den Reißverschluss nach unten.

"Mach", drängelte Ben ihn.

Chris grinste, als er Bens Ungeduld hörte, und schob extra langsam seine Hand in die offene Hose.

"Oh Chris", keuchte Ben auf und bewegte sich gegen die Hand. 

Durch den dünnen Stoff von Bens Shorts begann Chris ihn zu massieren. Er fühlte, wie Ben sich schwerer an ihn lehnte, dabei atmete er keuchend.

Chris spürte, dass Ben kurz davor war zu kommen. Schnell schob er seine Hand unter den Stoff der Shorts. Er wollte Ben direkt spüren, wenn er kam, ohne störenden Stoff zwischen ihnen.

"Chris", keuchte Ben auch schon bald und stöhnte leise auf, als er sich am ganzen Körper verkrampfte. Chris fühlte das Pulsieren von Bens Schwanz, als er kam.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl!

Er hielt Ben mit einem Arm fest, während er vorsichtig die Hand aus der Hose zog.

"Heilige Scheiße", murmelte Ben und sah Chris mit verschleierten Augen an.

Chris beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. "Hm?", machte er dann.

"Du willst auch?" raunte Ben und schob eine Hand zum Bund von Chris Jeans.

Chris nickte hastig.

"Na dann wollen wir dir doch mal Erlösung verschaffen."

Chris grinste etwas schief - und keuchte dann auf, als Ben mit einem Ruck seinen Reißverschluss geöffnet hatte.   
Ohne Zögern schob Ben seine Hand direkt in Chris Shorts und berührte seinen Schwanz.

"Ja", raunte Chris und drückte sich dagegen. 

In einem schnellen Takt begann Ben ihn zu massieren.

Schon vorher war Chris ziemlich aufgereizt gewesen, jetzt trieb Ben ihn höher und höher. Er würde nicht lange durchhalten, das wusste er.

Und als Ben begann an seinem Ohr zu knabbern, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem heiseren Laut kam er.

Jetzt war es an Ben ihn aufzufangen und zu halten, während er langsam wieder runterkam.

"Das war doch mal eine... befriedigende Vorspeise", hauchte Ben in Chris Ohr. 

"Oh ja", antwortete Chris heiser. 

"Beim nächsten Mal will ich mehr", raunte Ben noch, dann löste er sich zwinkernd von Chris und warf einen Blick in den Ofen.

"Du kriegst mehr, viel mehr", versprach Chris. 

"Ich freu mich. Aber jetzt stärken wir uns erstmal", sagte Ben.

"Essen schon fertig?"

Ben nickte und grinste. "Ich hab glaub ich in die falsche Richtung gedreht und ihn etwas höher gestellt. Aber wir waren zum Glück ja schnell fertig."

"Dann ist gut - ich hab Hunger."

"Hab ich gemerkt", lachte Ben.

"Ach ja?", fragte Chris herausfordernd.

Ben nickte. "Aber ich beschwer mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Mir hat das sehr sehr gut gefallen."

"Mir auch..."

Ben beugte sich vor und gab Chris einen sanften Kuss. "Holst du mal die Teller? Dann rette ich den Auflauf aus dem Ofen." 

Chris löste sich von Ben und deckte auf. 

Nur wenige Minuten später saßen sie nebeneinander am Tisch und genossen den wirklich sehr leckeren Auflauf. 

"Timo kann echt gut kochen... nein, Timo hat tolle Ideen, und du kannst kochen!" 

"Timo schreibt mir die Rezepte immer Schritt für Schritt auf, damit kann nichts schief gehen", lachte Ben. 

"Das ist lieb von ihm." 

"Timo ist ein netter Kerl", nickte Ben. 

Chris sagte dazu nichts mehr. Ja, Ben wollte, dass er Timo kennenlernte - und irgendwann würde er das sicher auch, aber er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. 

"Aber jetzt genug von anderen Männern, sonst werde ich noch eifersüchtig", sagte Ben zwinkernd. 

"Keine Angst, ich will nur dich." 

Sofort lächelte Ben. "Das klingt gut." 

Chris erwiderte das Lächeln. Wenn er Ben haben konnte - wie konnte Ben auf die Idee kommen, dass er jemand anderen haben wollte? 

"Noch Nachschlag?" fragte Ben und deutete auf Chris leeren Teller. 

"Oh ja, gern", nickte Chris und schob ihm den Teller hin 

Ben füllte ihnen beiden noch etwas von dem Auflauf auf. 

Der größte Hunger war gestillt, so dass sie jetzt in Ruhe den Rest genießen konnten. 

Schließlich lehnte sich Chris satt und zufrieden zurück. "Das war wirklich sehr sehr lecker." 

"Danke", strahlte Ben ihn an. 

"Ich muss mich bedanken. Das war genau das richtige nach so einem Spiel." 

"Dann weiß ich ja, worauf du nach einem Spiel so stehst. Also... essenstechnisch." 

Chris lachte leise. 

"Und sonst... das können wir ja noch ausprobieren." 

"Hm, darauf freu ich mich schon. Auf das ausprobieren." 

Ben lächelte. "Jetzt gleich?" 

Chris nickte. "Ich denke da an dieses Bild, das du mir geschickt hast. Die Schals..." 

Ben lächelte. "Die Schals liegen schon bereit für dich." 

Sofort begann es in Chris zu kribbeln. Am liebsten wäre er gleich aufgesprungen und ins Schlafzimmer gelaufen. 

"Komm", sagte Ben und stand auf. Einladend hielt er Chris die Hand entgegen. 

Nur zu gerne nahm Chris die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.


	24. Die Sache mit den Schals

Sacht zog Ben ihn aus der Küche und direkt weiter ins Schlafzimmer. 

Die Vorhänge waren schon vorgezogen, und nachdem Ben einen Schalter betätigt hatte, wurde der Raum in warmes Licht getaucht. 

Auf dem Bett selbst lagen die beiden Schals bereit. 

Das Kribbeln in Chris' Bauch nahm noch zu. 

"So, da wären wir", sagte Ben. 

"Und jetzt?", fragte Chris nach. 

"Jetzt... benutzten wir diese beiden hübschen Schals", grinste Ben. 

"Sag mir, was ich dafür tun soll", bat Chris. 

"Kommt drauf an." 

"Worauf?", fragte Chris herausfordernd. 

"Wer von uns beiden welche Rolle übernimmt." 

"Oh... ich war davon ausgegangen... also, dass ich...", stammelte Chris. 

Ben lachte leise. "Du darfst es dir aussuchen Chris." 

"Ich... hab heute schon gearbeitet", murmelte Chris unsicher. 

Ben lächelte. "Ok", sagte er und trat einen Schritt auf Chris zu. Er griff nach Chris' Händen und hielt sie fest, während er Chris küsste 

Chris schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Langsam schob Ben ihn dabei nach hinten zum Bett. 

Als Chris die Bettkante an seinen Beinen spürte, folgte er Bens Druck und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Dabei hatte Ben seine Hände losgelassen. Jetzt setzte er sich neben Chris auf das Bett und griff nach seiner linken Hand. 

Chris hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und beobachtete Ben. 

Ben streichelte über sein Handgelenk, dann küsste er es - und knotete den Schal darum. 

Das Kribbeln in Chris Körper nahm sofort zu. 

"Gefällt dir das?", fragte Ben nach. 

Chris konnte nur nicken. 

Ben zog seinen Arm sanft nach oben über seinen Kopf und knotete das freie Ende des Schals an eine der Metallstreben seines Bettes. Dann folgte der andere Arm. 

Auch ihn küsste er zunächst, ehe er ihn ebenfalls fesselte. 

Beide Schals waren ganz locker gebunden, so dass Chris sich jederzeit hätte befreien können. Doch das wollte er nicht!   
Es gefiel ihm, Ben so ausgeliefert zu sein. 

Und Ben schien es ebenso zu gehen, er beugte sich jetzt über Chris und küsste ihn. "Das ist besser als ich es mir vorgestellt hab", raunte Ben. "Du siehst so sexy aus..." 

"Dabei bin ich noch angezogen", grinste Chris ihn an. 

Ben grinste ebenfalls. "Ich weiß. Und jetzt darf ich dich auspacken." 

Chris strahlte ihn an. "Dann los." 

Bens Hand strich über die Knopfleise von Chris Hemd. "Sehr vorausschauend, dass du ein Hemd angezogen hast", wisperte er. 

"Hmm", machte Chris. Allein diese Berührung war schon so heiß! 

Grinsend begann Ben die kleinen Knöpfe zu öffnen. Einen nach der anderen, ganz ruhig.   
Schließlich schob er den Stoff auseinander und enthüllte Chris Oberkörper.   
Er trug kein Hemd, kein T-Shirt darunter, so dass Ben jetzt den nackten Oberkörper bewunderte. 

Schließlich legte er einen Finger auf die warme Haut und fuhr eine Linie nach unten, bis der Bund der Jeans ihn stoppte.   
Er konnte sehen, wie Chris das erregte. 

"Und jetzt die Hose", raunte er und sah Chris in die Augen, während er den Knopf öffnete. 

"Ja, bitte, zieh mich aus", raunte Chris. 

"Oh das hab ich vor!" versprach Ben und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. 

"Ja, das ist gut..." 

Ben lächelte und zog nun langsam die Jeans nach unten. Darunter befand sich seine enge Shorts, diesmal in schlichtem Schwarz. 

"Mhm", machte Ben. "Sehr schön..." 

Er legte seine Hand auf Chris' Oberschenkel und streichelte ihn leicht. 

"Ben", wisperte Chris und kurz zuckten seine Finger. Er hätte Ben auch gern berührt und ausgezogen. Aber er war gefesselt und konnte nichts machen 

"Ich glaube, ich packe mein kleines Geschenk gleich mal ganz aus", sagte Ben und zwinkerte Chris zu. Dann schob er eine Hand in Chris Shorts. 

Chris keuchte leise auf, als die Finger leicht über seinen Schwanz strichen. 

"Na will da jemand spielen?" 

"Ja, bitte..." 

Ben grinste und berührte Chris Schwanz noch einmal. Dann zog er die Shorts schnell über Chris Hüfte nach unten. 

Chris' Schwanz sprang ihm förmlich entgehen. 

Unwillkürlich leckte sich Ben über die Lippen. "Nächstes Mal", murmelte er zu sich. 

"Hm?", macht Chris und sah ihn fragend an. 

"Och nichts", grinste Ben. 

Chris nickte nur und sah ihn weiter an. 

"Ich glaube, ich sollte mich auch mal der neuen Kleiderordnung anpassen", meinte Ben. 

"Ja, das solltest du. Siehst viel zu sexy aus...“ 

Lachend stand Ben auf und begann sich dann langsam vor Chris Augen zu entkleiden. 

Chris beobachtete jede Bewegung ganz genau. 

Schließlich stand Ben vollständig nackt vor ihm. Ganz langsam und genüsslich ließ Chris seinen Blick über ihn streichen. Glatte Brust, ein paar Haare vom Bauchnabel herunter, und darunter einen halbsteifen, sehr schönen Schwanz.

Ben grinste und blieb noch einen Moment länger so stehen. "Gefällt’s dir?" fragte er dann.

"Oh ja - sehr", lächelte Chris ihn an. "Komm her, ich will dich nicht nur ansehen."

"Na mit Anfassen ist im Moment aber nichts", lachte Ben, krabbelte aber aufs Bett und schmiegte sich dann an Chris.

"Hm, das ist aber auch schon schön", meinte Chris 

"Gut, dann können deine Hände ja noch ein bisschen so bleiben und ich... nutze das", sagte Ben mit einem Zwinkern.

"Wie willst das ausnutzen?", wollte Chris wissen.

"Wirst du ja gleich merken."

"Oh ja, zeig’s mir", raunte Chris.

Ben grinste und rollte sich schwungvoll auf Chris, so dass er auf seinen Hüften zum sitzen kam.

Sofort keuchte Chris heiser auf.

"Mhm, die Position gefällt mir", raunte Ben. 

"Hm, mir auch..."

Ben lehnte sich ein bisschen vor und legte seine Hände auf Chris flachen Bauch. Warm und rau, Chris liebte seine Hände einfach.

Langsam schob Ben seine Hände weiter nach oben, bis er Chris Brustwarzen erreichte. Sie richteten sich leicht auf, als er um sie herum strich.

"Bist du hier empfindlich?" fragte Ben leise und zupfte leicht an einer der Brustwarzen. 

Chris nickte hastig. "Ja... sehr."

"Sexy", meinte Ben und lehnte sich vor bis er gegen die Brustwarze hauchen konnte.

Wie zur Antwort keuchte Chris auf. Er war hier wirklich sehr empfindlich.

Ben grinste und ließ seine Zunge vorschnellen.

Wieder keuchte Chris leise.

So angespornt begann Ben an der Brustwarze zu saugen und sich gleichzeitig leicht gegen Chris zu reiben.

Leise keuchte Chris. Er fühlte sich schon so erregt, obwohl Ben gar nicht so viel getan hatte. Nach einem Spiel kam er eh oft nicht zur Ruhe, aber die Situation heizte ihn noch sehr viel weiter auf.

Mit einer Hand fuhr Ben nun über Chris Brust und wanderte so leicht nach unten. Diese raue Hand machte Chris fast wahnsinnig.  
Schließlich schloss sich Bens Hand wieder um Chris Schwanz und begann ihn leicht zu massieren.

"Ben", keuchte Chris auf. Fuck, er war doch vor dem Essen schon gekommen, dennoch konnte er sich jetzt kaum noch zurückhalten.

"Na nicht so schnell mein Süßer", wisperte Ben. 

"Ben, bitte", bettelte Chris und zog an den Schals.

"Was? Möchtest du jetzt schon kommen? Oder möchtest du mich anfassen?"

"Kommen", keuchte Chris. "Bitte."

"Ok", sagte Ben und beschleunigte die Bewegungen seiner Hand.

Chris schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz den Gefühlen hin. Lange dauerte es nicht, da zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, seine Muskeln spannten sich an, und er kam heftig.

"Du siehst echt unwiderstehlich aus, wenn du kommst", wisperte Ben.

Mit roten Wangen und keuchendem Atem sah Chris ihn an.

"Und soll ich dich jetzt los machen?" fragte Ben grinsend. 

"Gib mir einen Moment", bat Chris, "dann sehen wir weiter, ja?" 

"Wie möchtest du denn weitermachen?" fragte Ben und grinste Chris an. 

"Das eben hat mir schon sehr gut gefallen." 

"Ich glaube, es kann noch besser werden", wisperte Ben. 

"Dann zeig mir wie", forderte Chris ihn auf. 

Ben lächelte ihn zärtlich an und Chris spürte wie eine von Bens Händen wieder nach unten glitt. Diesmal fuhr sie allerdings an seinem Schwanz vorbei. 

Ein Finger tastete sich vorsichtig vor, und Ben sah ihn fragend an. 

Ein wenig atemlos nickte Chris. 

Ben strahlte ihn an, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. 

Chris erwiderte den Kuss. Dabei fühlte er, wie sich der Finger weiter vorschob. 

Bei Martin hatte er einmal unten gelegen und das war nun auch schon ein Weilchen her. Entsprechend schneller schlug sein Herz bei dem Gedanken, Ben gleich in sich zu spüren. 

Offenbar bemerkte Ben seine Unruhe, "Shht, ich bin vorsichtig", versprach er. 

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Chris. "Ich vertrau dir." 

"Kannst du", wisperte Ben und küsste ihn wieder. 

Lächelnd ließ sich Chris in den Kuss fallen. Er fühlte, wie er sich dabei entspannte - und Ben schien das auch zu spüren. 

Chris hatte keine Ahnung woher, aber plötzlich zauberte Ben eine kleine Tube Gleitgel und ein verpacktes Kondom hervor und legte es neben sich. 

Dann küsste er Chris wieder und streichelte die empfindliche Haut zwischen seinen Pobacken weiter. 

Schließlich hielt er einen Moment inne um seinen Finger mit dem Gel zu benetzen. 

Er schob Chris' linkes Bein ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er besser an ihn heran kam. 

"Vorsichtig, ist ein bisschen kühl", flüsterte Ben. 

"Du machst das schon." 

Ben lächelte und begann dann ganz langsam mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen. 

Dabei atmete Chris langsam und genießerisch aus. Ben war so sanft und so vorsichtig. Keinen Moment fühlte es sich unangenehm an, sondern nur wundervoll. 

"Zweiter Finger", sagte Ben leise als Vorwarnung. 

"Machst das so gut", wisperte Chris genießerisch. 

"Ich will, dass es schön für dich ist", lächelte Ben. 

"Das wird es, ganz sicher." 

Ben lächelte ihn weiter an und drang währenddessen mit dem zweiten Finger in Chris ein. 

Wieder war Ben so behutsam, dass Chris es vom ersten Moment an genoss. Und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Ben mit einem dritten Finger in ihn eindrang. Sanft und geduldig dehnte er ihn, bis er schließlich seine Finger wieder zurückzog. 

Dann griff er nach dem Kondom neben sich. Schnell zog er es sich über, dann gab er etwas Gel darauf und schob Chris' Beine ein wenig auseinander. 

"Bereit?" fragte er. 

"Bereit", nickte Chris atemlos. 

Ben lächelte und begann dann vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. 

Ganz langsam und behutsam schob er sich in Chris, dabei achtete er immer ganz genau auf jede Regung in Chris' Gesicht. 

Aber Chris war total entspannt. 

Ben hatte eine gute Vorarbeit geleistet, so dass er schließlich problemlos ganz in ihn eindringen konnte. 

Keuchend hielt Ben einen Moment inne. "Gott du bist..." 

Fragend sah Chris ihn an. 

"Eng... heiß... geil", stöhnte Ben. 

Wäre Chris nicht schon hoch erregt gewesen, allein Bens Stimme hätte das erreicht. Und dazu noch der Blick, voller Leidenschaft aus glühenden Augen. 

Als Ben dann begann sich zu bewegen, war es um Chris geschehen. Wie gut, dass er an diesem Abend schon zwei Mal gekommen war, so konnte er zumindest ein wenig länger durchhalten. 

Aber auch Ben hielt es nicht wesentlich länger aus. Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller, bis er schließlich mit einem rauen Schrei kam. 

Keuchend und nach Atem ringend ließ er sich auf Chris sinken. 

"Wow", murmelte Ben als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. 

Chris schaffte es mit Mühe einen Arm zu heben und seine Hand in Bens Nacken zu legen. 

Vorsichtig zog sich Ben aus Chris zurück, zog sich das Kondom ab und kuschelte sich dann ganz eng an ihn. 

Chris legte nun auch den anderen Arm um ihn und hielt ihn fest. 

"Schlafen?" nuschelte Ben. 

"Hmm... hast mich echt geschafft." 

"Das musst du grad sagen", sagte Ben und lächelte Chris an. "Nach 90 Minuten auf dem Platz noch so ein Stehvermögen... bin schwer beeindruckt." 

Chris lächelte leicht. "Du weißt nicht, was diese 90 Minuten mit einem machen. Ich kenn viele Spieler, die können danach die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen." 

"Und dafür ihren Freund in die Ekstase treiben?" grinste Ben. 

Chris musste leise lachen. "Möglich..." 

"Aber die können alle gar nicht so zufrieden sein, wie ich es grad bin", murmelte Ben. 

"Und ich bin noch zufriedener als du." 

"Dann lass uns jetzt mal zufrieden einschlafen", wisperte Ben und küsste Chris Schulter. 

"Hmm... schlaf gut", wisperte Chris müde. 

"Du auch", flüsterte Ben zurück. 

Chris schloss die Augen. Er war zutiefst glücklich. Er war müde, er lag befriedigt in den armen Seines Freundes - und sie hatten gewonnen! 

Besser konnte es nicht mehr werden.


	25. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups... meistens kündigen wir es an, wenn eine Geschichte zuende geht. Nun, diesmal kommt die Ankündigung eben recht spät. Mit dem letzten Kapiten. Das heißt dann auch passenderweise "Epilog" ;)

Chris brachte seine Sachen nach Hause und holte das Geschenk ab, das er für Ben hatte: Das Trikot von seinem letzten Länderspiel. Ben sollte es zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen. 

Vielleicht nicht besonders originell, aber Ben würde sich freuen. Außerdem war ihm nichts anderes eingefallen. Und Lars hatte gemeint, das beste Geschenk würde eh sein, das Chris zu der kleinen Party ging. 

Chris war noch immer nicht vor Bens Freunden geoutet, und Ben hatte es noch nicht ein einziges Mal angesprochen, seit sie zusammen waren. Wenn Chris jetzt nicht der Mut verließ, würde er es auch niemals bitten müssen. 

So eine perfekte Gelegenheit wie heute würde sich kaum so schnell wieder bieten. Zu Bens Party heute Abend würden nur Timo und Justus kommen. Ben hatte erst gar nicht feiern wollen, aber Timo hatte davon nichts wissen wollen und ihn überredet, wenigstens im kleinen Kreis zu feiern. 

So würde Chris ihm das Outing quasi zum Geburtstag schenken können. 

"Also los", murmelte er und verließ seine Wohnung mit dem Trikot in der Tasche. 

Er zwang sich dazu auf direktem Wege zu Ben zu fahren - dabei wurde er immer nervöser. 

Seit dem Treffen mit dem Fanclub hatte er Timo und Justus nicht mehr gesehen - bis auf den kurzen Moment in dem Einkaufszentrum - oder gesprochen. Er hatte sie nett gefunden, aber er kannte sie überhaupt nicht. Nur durch Bens Erzählungen. 

Ben vertraute den beiden, aber ob Chris ihnen wirklich sein größtes Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte? 

Lars meinte, ja, und Thomas, den er auch gefragt hatte, war auch der Meinung gewesen, dass er vor allem Bens Urteilsvermögen vertrauen sollte. Die beiden hatten ihn bestärkt heute tatsächlich zu Bens kleinen Feier zu fahren. 

Ein paar Minuten später war er schon am Ziel und er parkte gegenüber von Bens Wohnung. Er sah hoch und sah, dass Licht hinter Bens Fenstern brannte. Ob Timo und Justus schon da waren? 

Es war halb acht, da war das schon wahrscheinlich. 

Wenn er Ben richtig verstanden hatte, dann wollte Timo wohl etwas kochen. 

Er starb fast vor Nervosität, als er langsam und zögerlich aus seinem Wagen ausstieg. Er holte tief Luft und überquerte die Straße mit schnellen Schritten. Dann lag sein Finger schon auf Bens Klingelknopf - und drückte. 

Mit wild pochendem Herzen wartete, bis er der Summer ertönte. Schnell schob er die Tür auf, dann stand er im Hausflur - und es gab kein Zurück mehr. 

Langsam stieg er die Treppe hoch. Er hörte Musik und Lachen aus der offenen Tür dringen. Zögerlich betrat er den Flur der Wohnung. 

In diesem Moment spähte Ben um die Ecke der Küche und riss die Augen auf. "Chris!" sagte er überrascht und kam ihm mit schnellen Schritte entgegen. 

"Hey", begrüßte Chris ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" 

"Danke", sagte Ben und drückte ihn an sich. 

Dann löste sich Chris kurz und küsste ihn. 

Völlig überrascht erwiderte Ben den Kuss, löste sich aber schnell wieder von ihm. "Ich hab Besuch", flüsterte er und sah Chris forschend an. 

Chris nickte nur leicht. "Ich weiß." 

"Du... bist dir sicher?" fragte Ben mit einem Leuchten in den Augen. 

"Wenn wir noch lange warten, dann nicht mehr... also bringen wir es hinter uns, ja?" 

"Du bist verrückt!" sagte Ben strahlend und griff nach seiner Hand. "Das... danke Chris." 

Chris lächelte bei der überschwänglichen Freude, die er bei Ben fühlte, und ließ sich mit in die Küche ziehen. 

"Timo, reicht das Essen auch für noch jemanden?" fragte Ben. 

"Klar", antwortete Timo. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um - und erstarrte. 

Ben strahlte Timo an, dann drehte er sich zu Chris. "Timo kocht irgendwas Wildes für mich. Sein Geburtstagsgeschenk." 

"Chris - was machst du denn hier?", fragte Justus, der bisher unbemerkt auf der Eckbank gesessen hatte. 

Chris schluckte und bemühte sich, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Geburtstag feiern." 

"Dafür bist du hier goldrichtig", grinste Timo ihn an. 

"Außerdem sollst du ja richtig kochen können", sagte Chris mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Ben schwärmt jedenfalls davon." 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Timo, der sich sichtlich über das Kompliment freute. 

"Wusste gar nicht, dass ihr beiden noch Kontakt habt", sagte Justus und sah von Ben zu Chris und wieder zurück. 

"Doch, haben wir", nickte Chris und drückte Bens Hand fest. Die Hände waren jedoch zwischen ihnen versteckt, so dass Timo und Justus sie nicht sehen konnten. 

Und trotzdem grinste Timo so, als ob er was ahnte. "Ben hat nen Hang sich mit hübschen Fußballern anzufreunden." 

"Er muss sich ja auch selbst nicht verstecken", meinte Chris. 

"Nee da hast du recht", sagte Timo. "Dann kombinier ich hier mal ganz scharf, dass du nicht einfach so vorbeigekommen bist um Ben zu gratulieren, oder?" 

"Nein, nicht einfach so..." 

"Würdet ihr mich mal einweihen?" fragte Justus. 

"Unser Schwerenöter hier hat sich diesen hübschen Fußballer geangelt", grinste Timo breit. 

"Du... ihr... Echt jetzt?" fragte Justus verdattert. 

Chris nickte leicht. 

"Oh... wow", sagte Justus. 

Ben grinste Chris breit an, drückte noch einmal seine Hand und küsste ihn dann. 

Chris brauchte einen winzigen Moment um sich darauf einlassen zu können, aber dann erwiderte er den Kuss. 

Er fühlte Bens Hand, die sich warm und beruhigend in seinen Nacken legte. 

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Timo. "Also Jungs, sowas macht man nicht in der Küche. Ihr verschreckt mir noch die kleinen Babymöhren." 

"Oh... sorry", murmelte Chris etwas verschämt. 

Timo lachte. "Oh keine Angst, ihr dürft später weitermachen, dann genieße ich den Anblick sehr gern." 

"Ihr sollt ihn nur nicht vom Kochen abhalten", erklärte Justus, "da ist er etwas eigen." 

"Ja, keine Orgien während ich am Herd stehe oder scharfe Werkzeuge in der Hand habe", sagte Timo und hielt ein Messer hoch. 

"Wir halten uns zurück", murmelte Chris. 

"Komm setz dich", sagte Justus und klopfte auf die Bank neben sich. 

Chris ging - noch immer mit Ben an der Hand - zu ihm und setzte sich. 

"Erzählt ihr, wie das mit euch passiert ist?" fragte Justus neugierig. 

Chris lächelte leicht, dann begann er zu erzählen, angefangen an dem Abend, den er mit dem Fanclub verbracht hatte. 

"Das ist ja richtig romantisch", sagte Justus, als Chris fertig war. 

"Wenn du mit 'romantisch' meinst, dass beide zwischendurch leiden müssen, dann ja...", meinte Ben. 

"Aber das gehört doch zu einer guten Romanze", grinste Justus. "Herzschmerz und am Ende wilder, leidenschaftlicher Sex." 

"Okay, dann haben wir alles erfüllt", meinte Chris trocken. 

Timo lachte auf. "Das erklärt zumindest dieses verklärte Grinsen mit dem Ben seit einiger Zeit durch die Gegend läuft." 

"Ihr habt es vorher nicht geahnt?", fragte Chris nach. 

"Vermutet schon", sagte Timo. "Also dass Ben verliebt ist. Aber ich dachte, es würde nichts werden, weil er nichts gesagt hat. Und normalerweise erzählt Ben schon, wenn er jemanden interessant findet." 

"Aber auf mich warst du nicht gekommen?" 

"Niemals", sagte Timo. "Ganz ehrlich wärst du einer der Spieler gewesen, die ich zu 100 % in die Hetero-Ecke geschoben hätte." 

Erleichtert atmete Chris auf. 

"Man sieht dir nichts an Chris", sagte Justus. 

"Es steht keinem auf die Stirn geschrieben", bemerkte Chris. "Aber gut, dass ihr gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen seid." 

Justus lächelte ihn an. "Dein Geheimnis ist bei uns gut aufgehoben, Chris." 

"Das habe ich ihm versprochen, sollte er es euch je sagen", erzählte Ben. 

"Wir würden nicht jemanden outen, der das nicht will", sagte Timo, der grade einen Blick in den Ofen geworfen hatte. "Vor allem niemanden, der wie du in der Öffentlichkeit steht. Ich denke wir sind alle realistisch genug um zu wissen, dass so ein Outing im Moment noch nicht klappen kann." 

"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es so schief gehen würde, aber ich will’s nicht ausprobieren." 

"Es würde schief gehen, wenn’s einer allein macht", sagte Justus. 

Chris nickte. "Vermutlich. Und... ich kenne keinen anderen." 

"Du kennst Thomas", sagte Ben. Den Mailkontakt, den Chris von Thomas vermittelt bekommen hatte, erwähnte er nicht. Erstens wusste Chris da ja nicht, mit wem er schrieb und wenn Chris das erzählen wollte, dann würde er das selbst tun. 

"Keinen aktiven, ungeouteten Spieler", präzisierte Chris. 

"Also gibt’s tatsächlich kein Untergrundnetzwerk?" fragte Timo. 

"Zumindest hat es mich noch nicht entdeckt." 

"Na jetzt hast du zumindest ein paar Nichtfußballerfreunde, die schwul sind", meinte Justus mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Und sogar einen Freund", strahlte Chris. 

Auch Ben strahlte. "Einen sehr glücklichen Freund", sagte er und drückte Chris Hand, die er noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. 

Timo legte seinen Kochlöffel zur Seite und trat an den Esstisch. Er schüttelte seine wilde, rote Lockenmähne, um einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen, dann beugte er sich zu Chris hinunter. 

"Ähm... was hast du vor?" fragte Chris. 

Ehe er sich versah, hatte Timo ihn trotz des Tisches, der zwischen ihnen stand, in seine Arme gezogen - recht unbequem, aber es tat irgendwie dennoch so gut. 

"Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen", lachte Ben. "Timo knuddelt mal ganz gern." 

"Hey, der Kleine hier, der braucht das! Bisher immer nur durch die kalte Heterowelt gezogen!" 

Chris lachte auf und damit war das Eis endgültig gebrochen. Schlagartig fühlte er sich wohl mit Bens beiden Freunden, so, als würde er schon ewig dazugehören. 

Es war so schön, einen Abend mit einem anderen Pärchen zu verbringen. 

Er mochte die Jungs – den verrückten Timo mit seinem roten Lockenkopf, den ruhigeren Justus – und vor allem Ben, seinen Ben!


End file.
